When Harry Met Slytherins
by V for Viagra
Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can save him are the two people he thought hated him the most. BZ/DM/HP
1. Someone Help me

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does but I do own the general ideas and pairings. I don't think the darling J.K would want her precious Harry having threesomes with sneaky Slytherins.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can save him are the two people he thought hated him the most.

Word Count:

Warnings: Very strong MxMxM interactions in later chapters. MxM pairing with mild intercourse in Chap 2. Mpreg, bondage, dom/sub relationships in later chapters.

Author's Note: This is my very first story ever and some might think as a new author writing my first story that multiple chapters is a bit ambitious. But this story has been bubbling within me for some time and I was holding out in the hopes that someone else would write it but I gave up and decided to do it myself. Please give me criticism and tell me whether you enjoy it or not. Any way I can improve the future chapters would be fun for us all.

"GET IN THERE YOU STUPID FREAK!" A sharp kick to his back and he was on the floor again, crawling on all fours like an animal. But he couldn't be an animal, he was human even though, he was sure most animals wild and tamed were treated a lot better than he was. His hair was being gripped now, his head being yanked back at a painful angle. There was moisture trickling down his face and he was confused for a moment. Was it sweat? Was it tears or was it spit? Unfortunately the sardonic laughter that followed the moisture confirmed that yes, it was indeed spit. But perhaps it was a mixture of both spit and the tears he couldn't seem to keep from overflowing from his uncanny green eyes.

"Happy fucking birthday you worthless good for nothing piece of shit." Another sharp kick to the side and Harry Potter could do nothing but whimper because it was all he had the strength left to do. Yes, today was his birthday and all he got for it, in celebration for being born was yet another ass kicking from his fat shit Uncle. His relatives were generally lazy and Harry had concluded that even he was shocked that they took the time and energy that it required to beat him this badly.

He couldn't very well stay on the floor forever though. He was already sore all over. His bruises from previous beatings hadn't healed as yet and the bleeding cuts from this one didn't show any signs of easing in pain any time soon. So he reluctantly dragged himself to his feet and tended to his wounds by pressing a dirty cloth to the opened ones to stop the bleeding. He was the savior of the Wizarding World and he knew now that this-- in this dark room with a torn used mattress that smelled like pee and sweat for a bed, with no windows for a glimmer of sunshine and no one who gave a shit about him- would be where he died.

Strange, that was how he thought every year after, before and during his birthday beatings and funny enough (if you had a sick, warped sense of humor that is) he never died, he survived every birthday and the few months following to return to Hogwarts. That and become his home. That was his reprieve from his life and it shouldn't be like that for a teenager he knew. School should never be an escape. School should always be the thing you detest having to go back to. When the sun set on the final day of summer a teenager is supposed to be sad, disappointed and morose, not relieved. Never relieved and never surprised to have come out of a summer alive.

He lived through 17 summers like this and now he was standing in Professor Dumbledore's office begging him to not let him survive yet another one in the same manner. "Please Headmaster-- don't send me back there. Let me stay with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow. I don't want to go back, _please_!" He knew he should have felt ashamed, the way his voice broke, the way he was shaking like a leaf, no one would believe that he was the one who was responsible for the downfall of the most power dark wizard the Wizarding World had ever encountered.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly; there was no twinkle in his eyes. Strangely there had been no glimmer in his eyes for a while now. How convenient that it was only now Harry had noticed. "I'm sorry Harry but you know that isn't possible." He said with his voice full of sorrow, but he didn't look like he was sorry, hell he didn't even look like he cared. "It isn't safe for you there. The only way we can ensure your protection is if we send you to the muggle world. It is the only way that the last of the death eaters won't be able to track you down. The burrow simply doesn't have the safe guards required to keep you from danger."

The fear swiftly turned into anger. "I don't care!" Harry shouted. "Ron and Hermione can stay there, why can't I? Why do I have to go back, why are you making me go back to those monsters! You know what they do to me. I told you. Why won't you believe me? Why, why are you making me go, please-- please.." He swiped at the tears on his cheek furiously. He was becoming breathless, he knew getting worked up like this wasn't doing anything to serve his plight. His Headmaster was sitting there calmly gazing back at him with dull blue eyes. Harry turned around to Hermione and Ron who stood side by side with their head lowered slightly in silence. "Please, try to convince him that it's okay. Ron, tell him about the wards that Bill discovered. Hermione tell him about all the research you did to make sure it was safe guarded, please.. Tell him!" But they didn't respond, they simply looked up at him, their lips pinched together, shook their head simultaneously and then looked away. They had given up on him, thrown him under the proverbial bus, tossed him to the wolves, given him the shaft, passed the buck, whatever the hell you wanted to call it, at the core they weren't being his friends. They were abandoning him.

He looked between them and the silent Headmaster in awe. They didn't care, none of them did. No one cared about him anymore. Why would they? He did his duty to the Wizarding world. He killed Voldermolt, he saved them from the death eaters and now they didn't care what happened to him. Now he was nothing but a walking scar, a burden to be passed off at the first chance. He shook his head frantically, his tears refusing to stop under the betrayal. He couldn't stand here begging anymore. He wouldn't be made a fool of anymore. He turned tail and ran out of the office without care about where he was going. If he had to die this summer, he would. It wasn't like he had anything to live for anymore anyway. Before he was concerned about going back to his friends, seeing his favorite teachers, learning his favorite subjects with Ron and Hermione by his side. He had been concerned with figuring out a way to stop Voldermolt's rise. But now that all of that was over and apparently no one gave a flying fuck about him, he could die in peace. But deep down he knew there would be no peace attached to his death. Only pain.

Always pain.


	2. The Happy Side of the Coin

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own the character. J.K does, yada yada, I'm effed in the head for doing this to her characters, blah. There, said it.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This chapter contains MxM relations. if you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now. Warnings forgotten in first chapter: Dumbledore bashing, if you're a HUGE fan of the old meddling goat avert your eyes from this story, Ron and Hermione bashing, avert your eyes if you cannot stand it and some Gryffindor bashing, again, look away.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

The Happy Side of the Coin

"I was dreading spending this summer away from you.." A refined yet slightly amused voice whispered.

"What's this Malfoy, you're actually expressing some kind of emotion toward me? Ugh, oh Merlin, me thinks mes 'bouts of has a heart attacks.." The sound of a swat was then heard followed by laughter and an unrefined snort from one Draco Malfoy.

"Don't make me regret it Zabini and I told you, stop talking like that, you sound like a bloody house elf."

"Aw, but I like it when you pout like that, Drake." The voice of Blaise Zabini was no longer taunting or amused in fact it turned down right seductive as the tall, dark curly haired male leaned toward his shorter blond companion to bestow a soft kiss upon his pouting pink lips. They were currently in a secluded hallway wrapped around each other gleefully planning out their summer holiday. They had both been quite eager, despite the fact that they would only reluctantly admit it, to be able to spend their summer together as apposed to in their own separate mansions. Draco gave a soft complacent moan as he leaned further into Blaise's muscled arms and deepened their kiss. Blaise was the first to pull back for air. He laughed softly looking down at how beautifully flushed Malfoy's cheeks were in that short amount of time.

"Come on, beauty. We have packing to finish." He took one look at Draco's pout increase with an additional frown and knew exactly what it meant. "No, no, no, Malfoy. I am not shagging you right now. We have to leave in an hour. One, measly hour and we still have a whole lot of pac-- Dray don't look at me like th-- hey! Take your hands away from there. Draconois Lucas Malfoy you sto-- aw bloody hell come here." And with that the short blonds' pants were down to his ankles right along with his slytherin green boxers. He was bent against the wall with Blaise spreading his pale globes and thrusting into him with no preparation. "Guh.. jesus ..Blaise.." He moaned at the sensation of being filled so violently. He was stretched to capacity and then some. The size of Blaise Zabini's cock was unrivaled.

"Bend over for me.." Blaise demanded against his ear. His tone left no room for arguments, no that Draco was about to put up any with his arse fill with Zabini's glorious cock.

It wasn't just his size either; the damn man sure as hell knew how to use it. He pulled out slightly, his hands gripping Draco's pale hips painfully tight and then slammed back it, hitting Malfoy's sweet spot with the head of his cock like a battering ram. The pace didn't receded though. It increased, Malfoy braced himself, palms flat against the wall pushing back against each powerful thrust with wanton needy moans that one would not expect to hear coming from such a distinguished Malfoy. Draco felt the pressure building. His body tingled, his lower stomach knotted, his cock was painfully stiff dribbling copious amounts of precome down his distended shaft. His head dropped back and his eyes closed when his vision went white. He gritted his teeth against it and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. Blaise never went easy on him; he was always vicious with his fucking. Just the way Draco liked it.

"P-please..harder..harder..f-fuck me. Blaise.. right there! Aaah.."

His pink lips parted as he moaned release, the moan wavering to make room for whimpers as Blaise continued his assault on his prostate bringing himself to release seconds after Draco. He filled him to the brim with his seed. Both their breathing was frantic, their shirts stuck to their sweaty bodies. Blaise pulled Draco against his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist, his softening cock slipping out of Draco's backside with a erotically wet noise. Blaise's seed dribbled down his inner thigh right after making Draco shiver with the sensation as he rest his head against Blaise's shoulder enjoying the loving kisses Blaise pressed to his flushed and sweat drenched skin. Blaise muttered a cleaning spell while nibbling on Draco's ear and then assisted them both in their dressing. "I swear, Malfoy, you're insatiable."

Draco turned around when he was dressed, he tiptoed and pressed a smacking kiss against Blaises lips. "And you Mr. Zabini are a push over." Blaise chuckled softly and gave Draco's bottom a playful swat before wrapping his arms around him and walking down the hall. "Only for you, love. Only for you." He pressed a kiss to Draco's temple and opened his mouth to say something else but as they turned the corner Draco was ripped from his arms quite suddenly. He heard a crash, a thud and a slight skid as Draco hit the floor. Someone was on top of him, struggling to untangle his limbs from a flailing and swearing Draco Malfoy.

He heard a swift kick being delivered, "Get off of me you git!" And with a grunt the person on top of him rolled over, curled into a ball facing away from them and gripped their stomach. Blaise was at Draco's side within a few seconds and helped his boyfriend up off the floor. The person had yet to move from their protective ball position. Blaise helped Draco dust off his pants and swiftly and discreetly checked him over for injuries. "You okay?" Draco nodded and scowled at the curled up form.

"You should bloody watch where you're going, Potter." Draco spat as the curled form. Blaise quirked his brow slightly, but then quirked it even more when he heard stifled sobs coming from the, he just noticed, shaking form of Harry Potter.

"Oh bloody hell, are you crying Potter? Get off it; I hardly kicked you that hard."

But the stifled sobs didn't stop. Neither of them knew what to do. They had never known Potter to cry like that before or at all. They knew him to sometimes sneer back and toss insults back at them at the appropriate time but to break and cry like that, never. Draco glanced at Blaise at the same time Blaise glanced at Draco. The same question was in their eyes.

What the hell should they do?

They had no choice. They couldn't very well help him could they? No they were Slytherin and he was Gryffindor and even though the war was over that line had still been drawn. Dumbledor wanted house unity but no one was going along with that bullshit. All the old prejudices were still there even though all the professors were instructed to pretend they weren't. Everyone still thought that all Slytherins were willing participants of the Dark Lord's plot and everyone still assumed that _all_ Gryffidor were insufferable go-gooders. But both Draco and Blaise knew the truth for both sides; not that anyone would believe them anyway. They both knew that some of the Gryffindor had been on the dark lord's side as spies and they also knew that they themselves were in no way willing participants. Blasie's family, lucky for him remained neutral. Draco's however was selected to play a key role in the Lord's victory. Draco had wanted nothing to do with it, all the murder and the blood on his perfectly good clothes and manicured hands wouldn't do at all. But he had no choice. His father forced him to take the mark that still remained faded on his pale forearm today, but he couldn't force him to kill his headmaster or anyone else for that matter.

Blaise had been his escape from it all and within escaping they both found love.

"Just go away.." Potter's voice croaked. He sounded so broken. Very much unlike the brave golden boy who vanquished the dark lord. He seemed to curl even more to himself, like he was hiding, ashamed of his condition in front of the two of them.

Blaise and Draco shared another confused glance. Of course they knew that both thier impulse was to help Potter but they also knew that Potter would not accept their assistance. Not then, not ever. They were Slytherin and to everyone, that meant they always had an ulterior motive. If they helped him that probably meant they wanted to gain access to his secrets or resurrect the dark lord or steal his damn over sized, over used hand-me-down pants and leave him to run down the hall in his presumably crimson and gold lined boxer shorts with a phoenix on the crotch.

"Very well then, Potter." Draco said applying that condescending aristocratic tone he had perfected so well in his years at Hogwarts. "Have it your way. Try not to drown yourself in your own pathetic cry baby tears. Let's go, Zabini." He took Blaise's hand and gripped it for all it was worth pulling him in the direction they were going before they were interrupted. They both tossed one more concerned look over their shoulders at the still curled up and crying Harry Potter and understood that maybe now, after the war was over and all their troubles were gone with Draco's father forcing him into criminal activities, that maybe, just maybe, now _they_ were the happy side of the coin.

* * *

There, I will try to continue to be prompt with my updates. Please review, it will not only give me ideas but motivation to continue as well. If you all be good raters I'll take one presented scene idea from the comments and include it in the next chapter. -Grin-

xoxo

V.V


	3. Two Strange Slytherins

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I were a filthy rich British Author with millions of dollars, movie deals and a vivid imagination. I have the settle for being an average Jane who has less then $5 in her pocket and a perverted mind. -Sigh- Woe is me.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can save him are the two people he thought hated him the most.

Warnings: Very strong MxMxM interactions in later chapters. . Mpreg, bondage, dom/sub relationships in later chapters.

Author's Note: This is my first story and I hope everyone is enjoying it. I have a bunch of hits and visitors but no reviews. Ah well, as long as people are reading that's good.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Two Strange Slytherins  
**

His throat was so sore, it was probably from all the shouting, begging and pleading. His head was pounding he was so stressed out. He didn't want to go back and he didn't understand why they were making him. Why couldn't he just stay at Hogwarts or get a room at a hotel or go and stay at the Burrow with his friends like he wanted? But wait, that's right, his friends practically abandoned him so why would they want him to stay with them? They were two thirds of the Golden Trio, The Golden Boy's best mate, that was the way everyone else saw them and apparently it didn't matter if Harry saw them that way. They didn't care about him anymore and now he was forced to wonder if they ever did it the first place.

But now people were going to know. Malfoy and Zabini were going to tell them how they saw Harry crying like a little weakling in the hallway. They would all know and they would all make fun of him for it. But what were a few more people degrading him? What were a few more people recognizing that he was a weak, worthless freak? It wouldn't matter, because he didn't matter. After the war everyone moved on with their lives, moved on away from him. Hermione and Ron started dating and suddenly they didn't have time for him anymore. They were supposed to be his friends and somehow they always ended up making him feel like the third wheel.

Whenever they went out they would hold hands and kiss and sometimes they would sneak off and leave him standing there alone and come back hours later like nothing happened. Sometimes they even went as far as to completely ditch him. They would all go to the bookstore and while he was looking around they would sneak out and go back to Hogwarts to be be alone. When he got upset and confronted them they told him he was being dramatic and overreacting. They just wanted to be alone why couldn't he understand that? Well, it was Ron who did the talking but Hermione never objected, she just sat there with her head lowered the same way she had in Dumbeldore's office.

So now the rest of the Slytherins had a thirty more minutes to come and find him in the hallway to make fun of him before school was over. But they never came, no one ever came. It seemed that not even the Slytherins could bring themselves to care about picking on him. He was less than dirt and that made him insignificant to everyone. Including them.

But unbeknown to him, the reason they never came, the reason the Slytherins didn't come to kick him and prod at him while he cried like a captured animal in a zoo was because Draco Mafloy and Blaise Zabini never spoke of what they saw. They didn't breathe a word to anyone. Not even each other, because they understood that contemplating helping a Griffindor, especially Harry Potter was forbidden territory. Eventually Harry got up for his spot in the deserted hallway, dusted himself off and went to face his future.

* * *

So far it had been two weeks of hell. He got a beating for coming home, he got one for breaking a dish because his hand was too sore at the time to hold on to it, he got one for leaving a speck of dust on the window and soon like clock work he was covered in bruises. But then something he didn't expect happened. They left, all of them left for two days. To go on a 'family trip'. He wasn't invited of course, technically he wasn't family. But he didn't want to be invited because that meant two days without them looking over his shoulder. Two days of no one taking advantage of him. Two days of eating whatever he wanted. Two days of freedom!

The moment they walked out the door Harry felt so much lighter. The first thing he did was run to the kitchen to make himself something to eat only the find a lock on the refrigerator and all the cupboards. He was going to starve for two days! Well, at least he had water now. Its lips were all chapped up so he ran to the sink and drank all he could. He drank so much he could barely breathe. He hunched over the sink whimpering softly. He filled his stomach with fluids and hoped the hunger wouldn't drive him crazy.

He explored the house with leisure, spat on all their beds, scrubbed the toilet with their loofahs, too bad they had their toothbrushes on them he would have scrubbed the toilet with that too. He went into Dudley's room and turned on his computer. At least he had something to entertain him. Before the war was over and his friends and him were inseparable Hermoine taught him how to use the email and instant messaging system so he could communicate with people every chance he got. He didn't get to use it too often before but now he could. He created a email address and logged on.

Since Hogwarts introduced the new Muggle Studies class after the war he knew that there was a Hogwarts chat room hanging around somewhere. He searched for it.

* * *

"What is this contraption?" Malfoy asked Blaise as he wrinkled his straight aristocratic nose. They were currently in Blaise's new parents vacation house in a muggle neighbourhood while they waited for their portkey to get ready to take them to Italy. Draco wasn't too happy about it but Blaise convinced him that they would be okay and that he wouldn't melt if he came into contact with anything muggle. Draco tried to hide how fascinated he was by the computer by wrinkling his nose but Blaise could tell how interested he was by the way his mercury eyes lit up.

"Its called a computer." Blaise said sitting Malfoy down in front of it. "You use it like this." After an hour of instruction and insufferable questions about melting fingers Draco finally got a hang of it. He nodded toward the grey flat thing on Blaise's bed. "And what's that?" He asked frowning.

"Its a laptop so I can be on the internet at the same time as you are."

"Oooh.." Came the light response from the blond. "Hogwarts chat room?" He asked Blaise with a frown when he saw it pop up on the screen. "There'll be people from Hogwarts in there? Are you serious?" At Blaise's indifferent nod Draco blanched. "_Everyone?_" he asked, his voice getting a little too high to be normal. Blaise nodded again. "People from all houses? Even.." He looked from side to side like he expected someone to be spying on them and whispered harshly. "Griffindors?" Blaise nodded again but a smile slipped slightly on to his lips.

"Yes, even Gryffindors. Come on, let's go in and cause some anonymous trouble."

* * *

_Wolfsbane101 enters Hogwarts Whoo!! Chatroom (Blaise)_  
_Dragonsclaw enters Hogwarts Whoo!! Chatroom (Draco)_

Currently in Chat room:

Redlionfire: (Ginny Weasely)  
Sneakysnake: (Theodore Nott)  
Mugglelover: (Ever the sarcastic, ironic Pansy Parkinson)  
Blueyeddevil17: (Ronald Weasely)  
Booklion17: (Hermione Granger)  
BrokenLeo: (Harry Potter)  
Snigglegriggle: (Luna Lovegood)

No one was sure who was who but they all knew that both the Snakes and the Griffs were present, because their screen names were just so obvious that way. Everyone of course except for Pansy Parkinson, Draco Mafloy and Blaise Zabini. No one revealed their name, everyone just spoke to each other happy in that anonymity. The Slytherins could just feel the Gryffidors goody goody nature oozing through their muggle contraptions and the Gryffindors were convinced that this was just all a trick to learn their secrets.

* * *

**CHAT LOG**

Dragonsclaw: This is too weird...

Wolfsbane101: Don't fret, just have fun with it.

Redlionfire: Oh yeah, real uncomfortable, regret it later fun with a bunch of snakes.

SneakySnake: Who are you calling a snake lions dick?

Redlionfire: Fuck off, snake.

Booklion17: Oh come on now you lot. How about we try to get along? It isn't like we know who everyone is. Everyone can keep their names a secret and when we get back to school after summer we can all be friends, if not we just never think about this ever again.

Wolfsbane101: Book Lion guy has a point.

Booklion17: Girl. Thank you very much.

Wolfsbane101: Girl. Sorry. Lol

Dragonsblood: What does lol mean? Is that a word?

Redlionfire: Wow amateur much? It means laughing out loud.

Dragonsblood: But-- he wasn't laughing he was rolling his eyes..

Blueyedevil17: How do you know that?

Booklion17: Yeah how do you know?

BrokenLeo: They're both obviously in one place...

Dragonsblood: What Broken said. Wolf and I are in the same room. I'm on the computer and he's on his laptop is that explanation enough for you lot?

Mugglelover: Whatever, anyway what's everyone doing this summer? I intend on eating my weight in ice cream and watching as many muggle movies as I can so I can pass that stupid Muggle Studies class.

BrokenLeo: I wish I had some of that ice cream right now. I'm starving.

Wolfsbane101: Aw, you poor thing. Dragon and I have enough ice cream to start our own store. =p

Snigglegriggle: I'm back from snarkloff hunting!

BrokenLeo: ......

Mugglelover: ....

Dragonsblood: I concur. ......

Woflsbane101: No hiding that that's Luna Lovegood. Hello, Luna.

Sniggegriggle: Hehehe, helloo!

Booklion17: Ever the strange one.

* * *

No one ever thought not knowing each other would allow them to discover just how much they all had in common with each other. Even Pansy realized both she and Luna liked Pecan ice cream while everyone else in the room hated it. They all stayed up into the late hours that night talking and joking around. None of them ever expected to build any semblance of a friendship with the other houses. Maybe their assumptions of each other were misconceived. After the majority of the room either signed off or went 'away' the only people who were left were Draco, Blaise and Harry.

* * *

BrokenLeo: My head hurts.

Dragonsblood: Maybe that's because you've been staring at a computer screen all day. Haha.

BrokenLeo: That and probably because I haven't eaten anything all day either.

Wolfsbane101: Then get your lazy butt up and go make something to eat.

BrokenLeo: I would if I had anything....

Dragonsblood: What do you mean; don't you have any food in your house?

BrokenLeo: Well.. Technically yeah, but its hard to get to it when there are locks on all the cupboards and I can't use magic to get them off.

Wolfsbane101: Uhm...

BrokenLeo: Weird, I know.. Uuh.. I have to go.. yeah.. kind of embarrassing so.. bye..

BrokenLeo has left the room

Dragonsblood: No wait, don't go..

Wolfsbane: Already gone.. that was weird..

Dragonsblood: Yeah, who puts locks on their cupboards?

* * *

**3 minutes later....**

_Dragonsblood Private Message BrokenLeo_

Dragonsblood: Hello?

Dragonsblood: You don't have to be embarrassed..

Dragonsblood: Come on talk to me..

_Wolfsbane101 joins the conversation:_

Wolfsbane101: Well?

Dragonsblood: He's not replying.

BrokenLeo: What do you want me to say?

Wolfsbane101: Well you can start by telling us why there are locks on your cupboards...

BrokenLeo: I'd rather not.

Dragonsblood: Are you really hungry?

BrokenLeo: I haven't eaten since lunchtime yesterday and that was barely a meal, so-- duh.

Wolfsbane101: No need to be snarky. We were just asking..

Dragonsblood: yeah, we're just concerned. Look, you don't have to tell us why you can't eat the food you have there but.. maybe we can send you something to eat?

BrokenLeo: So you'll know who I am? No way. I'm already made a spectacle enough as it is. I'd rather starve.

Wolfsbane101: We'll owl it. Owls aren't stupid. We'll just address it to Leo and they'll no where to find you. If we promise we won't track it will you accept it?

**2 minutes..**

Dragonsblood: Is that a no?

Wolfsbane101: Hello?

BrokenLeo: .. okay.. send it. But please don't track it.

Dragonsblood: I know the word of a Slytherin means nothing to your Gryffindores but I'm telling you we won't. Be right back. I'll go have a house-elf put something together for you. Expect that in a while but for now Wolf and I have to go.

Wolfsbane101: Yeah, we're going get it on. He's been giving me 'the look' for half hour now. He thinks I haven't noticed but I have. xD

BrokenLeo: Lol, that's -- too much information. I didn't realize you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Wolfsbane101: We're--more like boyfriend and boyfriend.

BrokenLeo: O_O Oh wow..

Wolfsbane101: Wow is right. Enjoy the food okay? If you ever need anymore you have our email addresses.

BrokenLeo: Thank you guys, a lot. I really do think you're saving my life here. Enjoy you-- uuuh-- shagging.

Wolfsbane101: Lol, don't be so dramatic. Its just food. And don't worry, we will. Good Night Broken.

BrokenLeo: Leo. Call me Leo. I'm not broken.

Wolfsbane101: =) Good night, Leo.

* * *

Slytherins had helped him. Without them even forcing him to say who he was. After Wolfsbane101 and Dragonsblood put up their away signs Harry sat at his computer for a long time looking over the conversation. Slytherins were showing him kindness. So it was him after all. They didn't know he was Harry Potter so they were being nice to him. Everyone truly hated him and it was only when he with held his identity people were nice to him. Harry Potter, the worthless walking scar. He didn't have much time to brood because there was a light tapping at the window in Dudley's room. There was a regal looking owl that he knew only a pure blood could own stood there with the string of a parcel between its beak. He took it and stroked the owl's feathers in gratitude. He didn't know what to expect but he sure as hell didn't expect the lavish meal that was hidden within the soft cloth of the parcel. His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled in gratitude. There were slices of apples, grapes, pears and bananas in one container, a extra large ham, cheese, turkey, lettuce and tomato sandwich, a large bottle of butterbeer and a slice of chocolate cake with whipped cream. He felt like he could cry. No one ever shown him generosity like this before. Even when Ron and Hermione knew that he was being starved they never offered to send anything for him. They never thought about it and yet it took two strange Slytherins to save him from starvation.

* * *

There you have it. I finished it this morning but I decided to go a different way with it. I hope you guys don't mind the internet route.

Enjoy, read and review please! If I get 10 reviews in the next chapter I'll reward you all by showing you just how kinky Blaise's and Draco's relationship is. -Wink wink-

xoxo

V.V


	4. Yes, please!

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I'm not British, I'm not rich so I guess that means I don't own Harry Potter and J.K Rowling does. Lucky ho.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can save him are the two people he thought hated him the most.

Warnings: Very strong MxMxM interactions in later chapters. . Mpreg, bondage, dom/sub relationships.

Author's Note: Not as many reviews as I'd hoped, but here it is anyway. Your treat for reading.

Beta: Me. This might be my first story but I do my own betaing I hope my work is good.

* * *

"Y-yes--p-please.. please just touch me! Oh Merlin.." The tears were running down his flushed cheeks mixing with the sweat on his skin, dripping down his chin and one to the bed. He was currently bent over; his hands bound to the metal railings of his and Blaise's king sized bed. Blaise had been torturing him for the past hour. His cock was hard; his arse cheeks were red and throbbing from the spanking Blaise had given him. His tears weren't of pain, but of frustration. Blaise down right refused to give him any release. "I'm a push over am I?" Blaise asked from somewhere behind him. He hated that, he hated when he stood somewhere where Draco couldn't see him. He couldn't guess what was coming next.

"I-I didn't mean it.. I promise please.. please just touch me -- make me come--" Of course Blaise didn't forget when Malfoy had called him a pushover a few days ago when they were in the hallway and Draco had 'convinced' Blaise to fuck him regardless of his protests. He had flippantly called him a pushover and at the time Zabini seemed to accept it in stride, even going as far as to boast that Draco was the only one he would do it for. Malfoy had cheekily accepted it completely forgetting what as unforgivable bastard the dark skinned Slytherin was.

It was his own damn fault he was in this position. His wrists were tightly bound, his shoulders stretching because of how high up the ties were. His slender back was arched inward which made his chest almost touch the bed and caused his bottom to be enticingly stuck up in the air. The position gave Blaise the perfect view of the pink puckered hole he enjoyed torturing whenever he got the chance. It was convulsing mirroring Draco's insatiable need to be touched and no matter how much Blaise wanted to lean down, press his face between those pale full cheeks and stick his slick tongue into the pink rose bud he resisted.

He ran the dragon's hide whip down the middle of Draco's back and watched him shudder. His pale skin, though moist and overheated broke out in chill bumps from the starkly cooler touch of the whip on his flesh. The whip had nine long tails with the tenth tail extending even longer down the middle. It was red like a dragon's tongue and stung just as much as the tongue would.

"What would everyone at Hogwarts say if they saw you now, hmn? Proud, stuck up, condescending little Malfoy, tied up, bent over and begging to be fucked."

He trailed the whip further down his back letting a few of the tails dip between Draco's arse cheeks and brush teasingly over that sweet whole. It dragged a needy whimper from Draco's throat and he knew better than to retort to Blaise's statement even though a biting comment was right on the tip of his tongue. He didn't dare voice it. He was already being punished enough for his insolence.

Blaise cracked the whip across Malfoy's back again and again and again watching as long red, crossed stripes formed across his lover's delicately pale skin. "Answer me!" He demanded ignoring Draco's pained and breathless whimpers mainly because even from this angle he could see the precome dripping from the slit of Malfoy's cock making the bed sheet moist. He didn't know who was lower. Him for doing these kinds of things to Malfoy, or Malfoy enjoying it as much as Blaise knew he did.

"I-I don't know. They would find it funny? I-- argh! Fuck-- Blaise..!" He started sobbing because he was so painfully hard and Blaise hit him again. "I don't know what you want me to say.." he knew he sounded pathetic, he had tears running down his face, his hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed and he was sure the rest of his body was tomato red by now. "Please-- please baby, I can't take anymore.." He sniffled pathetically and wiggled his bum. "Touch me?" Blaise hit him two more times making Draco cry out until he was hoarse.

"Don't fuck with me, Malfoy." Blaise bit out making Draco bury his face in the bed, obviously guilty. He always tried the fake subdued nature in order to get Blaise to give him what he wanted, Zabini saw right through it and punished him for it.

After a few good long minutes of Blaise whipping the hell out of Draco he was finally, honestly subdued into a crying sobbing, begging and pleading mess with red welts all over his body Blaise was satisfied. He tossed the whip on the floor wiping the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead from the exertion of whipping.

He ran a soothing hand down Draco's back and watched as his lover shivered as pain and pleasure coursed through his lithe frame. He heard a soft sniffle, "I'm s-sorry for calling you a pusher over.." He voice sounded meek and broken. Blaise leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against the small of Malfoy's back. "Don't let it happen again.." Draco nodded quickly even though he was unsure of whether or not Blaise was paying attention.

"I-I won't.." Draco sniffled again.

"Blaise.. pl-please. Its hurts s-so much. I'm so hard.. I- I can't take it anymore. Please, I need you.."

Blaise said nothing. The strong silent type as usual when he got like this. He spread Draco's angry red cheeks and gave into the temptation that he had staved off for the past half hour. He ran his tongue from the perineum of Draco's behind, his chin nudging the two heavy balls that there and dragged his tongue all the way up the crack and over the needy entrance making Draco whimper and moan, 'Thank you, thank you, oh baby.. thank you so much..' over and over again as his slender back arched into the seductive touch of Blaise's tongue.

Blaise eased his tongue beyond the tight ring of muscle placing a steadying hand on Draco's lower back as he tongue fucked his delicious hole. He pressed his tongue deep making the passage slick and drip with his saliva. When Blaise moved back Draco whimpered in protest. "I need-- I need you inside me..please.."

He kissed Draco's striped up back and eased himself behind him. "Anything you want baby, anything." He was already naked, the muscles on his back still flexing even though they were sore. His dark skin glistened from exertion but he wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop him from burying himself to the hilt inside of Draco. He could have ignored it from a distance with a whip in his hand but this close, looking at the slender red striped body presented in front of him, the delectable, perfectly round arse there for his taking, the soft needy and pleading whimpers coming from his lover's lips, the compulsion was just too much. A man could only resist sweet temptation for so long.

He positioned in cock against the slick channel in front of him and with one smooth powerful thrust he plunged in and buried himself to the hilt. The powerful stroke slammed hard against Draco's prostate and that was all it took for the pale male to scream out, clench his tight channel around Blaise's thick member and spill his seed all over the sheets. "Oh-- oh-- fucking-- hell-- nnnngg.." He let out hoarse whimpers as he body continued to convulse and spasm, he thought he would never stop coming. His body went slack with a powerful sigh that ended in a whimper.

Blaise pulled out of him and Malfoy was too strung out to even protest. Blaise reached up and removed the chain's from his lover's delicate wrist kissing the red bruises that formed there as he turned Draco on to his back. The blond haired boy winced as the smooth sheets pressed against the bruises on his back and even though exhausted, he instantly spread his legs to welcome Blaise between them. He gave a long, pathetic, throaty moan when Blaise re-entered him, slower, gentler and just enough to tease Draco and have him wiggling in protect beneath him.

Blaise looked down at Draco's flushed and sweat drenched face with a sense of pride. Draco's swollen lips (probably from biting them too much) parted with a soft breathy plea of 'please.. please baby..' He wrapped his legs tight around Blaise's waist to pull him in deeper and Blaise with his own needs complied. Their sex was fast, rough and animalistic. Just the way they both liked it and even though Draco had already come, his member was swollen and leaking precome again because of the erotic way Blaise had of making love to him.

"Oh..oh..yesss.." Draco was biting his lips again trying the muffle the moans as Blaise slammed into him rocking his body with each powerful thrust as he wantonly met each one with a downward push of his own hips. He clung to Blaise's back like a lifeline, his fingernails digging into his lover's smooth dark flesh but he knew that Zabini wouldn't mind the scratches that would be left there. For the second time that night Draco's lips parted and he moaned out his long release dousing both their stomachs with his come. He whimpered softly when he felt the warm liquid of Blaise's release full him to the brim.

That, softly muttered swears, muted groans and Blaise's harsh breathing was the only signal of his release. Draco pressed his lips against Blaise's shoulder. His strong, silent lover. He pressed delicate worshipping kisses against his moist flesh while Blaise did the same to him. Blaise brushed Mafoy's sweat moist blond locks away from his forehead and pressed a kiss to it. "Beautiful.." He repeated over and over between the kisses he pressed all over Draco's face. He pulled out and looked down between them to watch his come leak from Draco's entrance. He smirked at that. When Draco murmured his discomfort Blaise gave a resigned sigh, touched his wand and muttered a quick cleaning spell.

Draco sighed happily then and when Blaise eased on to his back Draco eased against him and curled up and his side wrapping his arm and leg across Blaise's body. He winced when he felt the muscled arms of his lover come across his still aching back. "Blaise?" He called meekly.

"Mm?" Was his only response.

"Do- do you think you can heal me now-- please?"

Blaise smirked slightly; he loved when Malfoy got all submissive on him. "Of course, beauty. Sorry, I forgot.." He pressed kisses along Draco's neck as he healed the stripes on his back and smiled against his skin when Draco sighed in relief. "Better?"

Draco nodded and then proceeded to swiftly, what Blaise thought, fall asleep. Blaise didn't blame him, they'd had a long night.

Then Draco's voice came again. "Who puts locks on their cupboards?" He asked softly.

"Someone who doesn't want a certain person getting into them.." Blaise responded with a slight frown forming on his brow.

"They're starving that Leo guy aren't they?" Blaise nodded, though neither of them knew who 'they' were, but they both knew what these 'they' people or person was doing. So much for their post coital bliss.

* * *

Within the Dursley's house Harry Potter had never had so much food to himself before. He had sat there for a little while after his 'care package' came and stared at the lay out before him. He had to keep convincing himself that no one was going to burst through the front door and take the food away from him or beat him to a bloody pulp for having it. After two more reassuring glances over his shoulder he dug in. He hadn't eaten like this since Hogwarts and even on his last day he was too worried about what was to come to eat anything. He ate all the fruit, half the sandwich and the entire slice of cake, he drank only half the butterbeer because he told himself that he would need something to eat and drink tomorrow. He was happy to have something to eat but he had to keep a rational head. Come time tomorrow he would be starving again and he didn't know if he new Slytherin companions would think of him like this again.

After he left out a hearty burp he sat himself in front of Dudley's computer again and wrote Dragon and Wolf a thank you email.

* * *

To: Dragonsblood

CC: Wolfsbane101

_Dear Dragon and Wolf,_

_I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you guys for what you did for me earlier. I know food is nothing to the both of you and it wasn't any big deal for you to send me some in the manner you did, but as much as it pains me to say, food is everything to me. Don't get me wrong I'm not some greedy old git, but-- the people I'm staying with deprive me of that basic necessity most of the time. Thus the locks on the cupboards and the refrigerator. They're not very nice people and-- they hurt me in more ways than one. For what you guys did I thought I owed letting you know that much so you know how much sending me that food meant to me. Thanks again and I hope you get better acquainted with you two._

_Your grateful-- uh-- companion,_

_Leo_

_

* * *

_With a full stomach and a slight smile on his face Harry turned off the computer, went to bed and for once in a long time, slept.

* * *

There you have it lovies. Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it~

I know this chapter was mostly about Draco and Blaise (as promised) but I'll try to include some of all three of them in the next Chapter.

Until next time; Read and Review. 3

xoxo

V.V


	5. The Slytherins do what!

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Mine, mine, mine! Its miiiiine! -Copy writers come knocking- _ Its not mine, I swear. Its J.K Rowlings. There I said it please don't sue me!

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

Author's Note: As requested and as an apology for the long wait. Ladies and Gentlemen, Chapter five.

Response to a few reviewers:

**shebajay**: I hope you were able to scrape your jaw off the floor. Just the effect I was going for. And don't cry for Harry! Things will get better for him-- I hope.

**Hikari-Hikaru-Hikari:** Wow.. thank you. I'm glad you like it so much. -Blushes and hides behind her hands-

* * *

He was so cold. How could someone be so cold when it was so very hot outside? It was summer, not winter and yet here he was curled up on his dirty mattress shivering like it was nobodies business. His stomach was cramping, his head was spinning and his tongue felt heavy. It was the middle of the say and he had already eaten what was left over from his meal that morning. He was hungry then but now he had wished that he had waited until now to complete his care package. Now he had nothing to eat and he felt like he was suffering.

He curled up more into himself as though that would stave of the amount of pain his stomach was making him feel. He knew that he was in the muggle world and his mind instantly went to muggle ailments. He would bet any amount of galleons -- or dollars that he had developed some kind of stomach ulcers from the frequent fluctuations in his diet. But he deserved it didn't he? He deserved all the suffering that he got. After all he was practically a murderer..

The war was over and Voldermolt a.k.a Tom Riddle a.k.a The Dark Lord a.k.a He-who-shall-not-be-named a.k.a The-guy-with-too-many-nicknames-and-time-on-his-hands, was dead. Harry had killed him. The man or snake face beast may have been a monster but he was once a man and he had a soul though it may have been black. He had taken a life and people had rejoiced. He knew it was for the greater good but he couldn't help but feel that heavy knot weighing down on his stomach telling him that he had killed someone and that he was murderer.

It wasn't only the death of Voldermolt he had to feel bad about, even much worse he had the death of so many other people on his hands. Remus was dead. One of the only people who had truly loved him and Harry had caused his death. If it wasn't for him so many people would be alive. He couldn't stand to go to the Burrow the few times he was allowed after the war. Mrs. Weasley always looked so sad. But sometimes he couldn't tell if it was grief in her eyes or accusation when she looked at him. He wouldn't have wanted to live there but it was his last resort. Now that he thought about it, maybe that's why Ron hadn't fought for him in front of Dumbledore to stay there with them. He had caused Fred's death. Maybe Ron thought he deserved to suffer here.

He cringed and closed his eyes tightly as another cramp racked his stomach. He bit his chapped bottom lip to stop the pathetic whimper from escaping. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't complain he deserved this didn't he? That's why everyone had dumped him here, right? The wizarding world even though thankful to him for ridding them of the Dark Pest had somewhat resented him because maybe they thought he should have done it sooner or done it with less casualties or maybe jumped in front of every killing curse that went toward their family or friends.

But god, he couldn't get over how much this hurt. He could feel the pulsing beginnings of a headache coming on and he knew it was from being hungry. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten at all. Then it might have been easier. Perhaps his body felt that he was teasing it with the food he had eaten and now that it was clambering for more and he was refusing to give it any more it was punishing him.

His mind was buzzing so violently that he almost didn't hear the_ tap tap tap_ sound that seemed to be coming from the living down stairs. He shook his head slightly and dragged himself off of the bed. He leaned against the door jab when his vision started to go black and once it came back in he stumbled down the stairs toward the noise.

_Tap tap tap tap_

It sounded more insistent now. More impatient. What the hell was that?

He followed the noise and it seemed to be getting louder toward the kitchen. He stepped in and looked around. Ah, the window. He walked over to it and moved the curtain aside. He was stunned when he saw the owl. He recognized it from the night before. The one that had brought him food the first time. It stared at him through the window its head tilted slightly and its golden eyes piercing into him as though to say 'What the fuck are you waiting for? Open the window jackass, I don't have all day!'

He quickly unlatched the lock on the window and opened it so the owl could step down on to the counter. A package-- he got another package. His heart started racing. Maybe it was food. God please let it be food.

The owl stuck its foot out imperiously awaiting Harry to remove the package tied to its leg. Once he did it pecked his hand making him pull it back trying to shake away the pain as he scowled at it.

The owl ruffled its feathers, hopped up on the window sill, looked Harry right in the eye-- and pooped. It watched him for a few moments and then flew away.

Harry stood there with his jaw dropped and his nose wrinkled in disgust. He didn't know where he got the energy from but he stuck his head out the window, avoiding the large dollop of owl shit of course, and yelled after the owl. "You git!" He shouted at the disappearing speck. For a moment after he cleaned up the nasty substance and threw it away he almost forgot the package waiting for him.

When he turned back he eyed it warily for a moment. It might not be food and he didn't want to be disappointed. Why would they send him food again? He hadn't asked and they hadn't offered. He hadn't been on the computer all morning even though it was already booted up. He couldn't bring himself to sit there again on an empty stomach. He felt way too out of it.

He stepped cautiously toward the package as though he expected it to disappear with a shout of 'Psyche!' any moment now. He untied the string and watched the paper slowly open. Sitting in the middle of it was another sandwich wrapped in plastic, an ice cold bottle of butterbear, an apple and a slice of pie with blue stuff and looked like blueberries in the middle of it.

He felt like crying. Tears bloomed in his eyes hampering his vision for a few moments before he blinked them away. There was a piece of paper resting in the middle of it with too distinct hand writings. One was an elegant scrawl and the other was a more defined and bold formation.

'Enjoy! And don't get all Hufflepuff over it.' The elegant scrawl said making Harry laugh shakily. he wiped the tear that fell from his eyes as though following the order on the paper. He would not get all Hufflepuff over this.

The writing beneath it simply stated. 'Get online when you're done eating.' Then hesitation marks as though the person wasn't sure of expressing what came next. 'Hope you enjoy the food.'

Of course the scrawl that held the gentle insult over how sensitive Harry had gotten over the food the last time came from Draco and the more reserved expression came from Blaise. But Harry didn't know the two well enough to know which one came from Dragon and which was came from Wolf. He intended to remedy that though. He sat down at the table with the food laid out in front of him and carefully began to eat. He needed to savor this. Someone was helping him-- well-- they were helping Leo. Not Harry Potter.

* * *

"Look who's getting all Hufflepuff.." Blaise said against Mafoy's ear earning himself a glare over his shoulder. "I am not.." He said firmly.

'Oh but you are. Look at you, wringing your hands all nervous because you think some Gryffindor won't enjoy the food we sent.. I think its adorable." He pressed a kiss to the soft sensitive spot behind Mafoy's ear as he sat in front of him on the computer and then moved away to go to the bed and get on the laptop.

"I just.. okay fine. What if he doesn't like it? Or what if the elves packed the wrong kind of pie.. I mean his profile did say he liked blueberry pie what if they sent apple or something."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I think he would be grateful for whatever we send him, Draco."

Malfoy sighed softly and sunk down into his chair staring at the bright computer screen.

_BrokenLeo has just signed in_

"Oh!" Draco exclaimed causing Blaise to roll his eyes once again.

* * *

_Opened chat with BrokenLeo and Dragonsblood_

_Wolfsbane101 has just joined the conversation_

BrokenLeo: Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Dragonsblood: Hufflepuff~

Wolfsbane101: Says the nervous nelly.

BrokenLeo: Lol, no, seriously. I think it's appropriate that I thank you too. I was fully resigned to spending my day writhing in pain fun hunger..

Wolfsbane101: We know your circumstances-- or-- well some of it. We know that you don't have anything to eat and we wanted to help.

BrokenLeo: How very unslytherin of you.

Dragonsblood: ...

Wolfsbane101: Not everyone in Slytherin is heartless.

Dragonsblood: Or muggle murdering death eaters. Just like everyone in Gryffindor doesn't have loving families who provide them with the basic essentials.

Wolfsbane101: Dragon, that's enough.

BrokenLeo: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean.. my experience with Slytherin has never been pleasant. I just thought..

Dragonsblood: More like assumed..

Wolfsbane101: Its ok, Leo. We understand. Everyone has their preconceived notions of us soulless, heartless Slytherins. Doesn't mean they're all true. Understand?

BrokenLeo: Yes, I understand. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

They spent hours talking about everything under the sun. Who knew Slytherins could be so entertaining and funny? Some how their sarcastic and cynical remarks managed to be translated though the computer and had Harry laughing like he had never before. Even Blaise and Draco were having fun in the conversation. They never expected a Gryffindor to be so entertained by them or even get their joke and not throw a total and complete self righteous fit when they made fun of their lovely Dumbledore.

Unfortunately for Harry he had gotten so caught up in the conversation he didn't hear the car pulling into the drive way. He didn't hear the doors closing as the Dursleys returned from their trip a few hours early. He didn't hear the front door opening or Vernon muttering soft swears about what he would do to 'That boy' is his house was in a mess. However, he did hear Dudley's monster heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Enough for his eyes to widen and his heart to shoot with into his throat. He typed a quick 'Oh no, G2G fams back' onto the keys and hit enter right before Dudley walked into his room and stood in the doorway looking completely gobsmacked at the sight of Harry Potter getting off his computer chair.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He voice boomed making Harry flinch. He was in for it now.

"I- I was just.." he didn't have time to even finished his sentence before Dudley was on him, punching him in the face with his massive meaty fists and kicking him once he fell on to the floor. "I told you about putting your freak hands on my stuff you freak!" The word freak was punctuated by a sharp kick to Harry's side making the smaller male gasp and cry out in pain and he swore his rib snapped. Dudley didn't stop even though Harry was frantically apologizing saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' over and over. He just continued beating him until all Harry could taste in his mouth was blood.

He rolled over on to his back, he could barely keep his eyes open as he fought to stay conscious. Dudley was merciless though. "I'm telling my dad!" He screamed into Harry's face and shoved him back down on to the ground making him smack his head against the hardwood floor. Harry would have preferred a beating from Dudley over Vernon any day. But it was a day in hell when he would get one from both of them. Vernon's beatings were degrading whereas Dudley's was purely violent. He begged at the receding footsteps. "Please.. Please don't tell him.. Please. He'll kill me.. Please don't.." But the steps her already going down the stairs followed by loud shouts of 'Dad!'

How was he going to get out of this? He didn't want to die. He didn't want to be beaten. He knew he deserved it but he was so scared. He was a coward and he was afraid, he admitted that. He didn't want to be here anymore. But no one would help him. No o-- The Slytherins!

He didn't care if they would know who he was. He didn't think about that as he dragged himself up, leaning his weight on to the desk and weakly typed in the words that just might save his life.

* * *

BrokenLeo: pleas help me theyre goin to kil me caught me on computr ples get me out pleas

* * *

Draco was looking back at Blaise sneering at something he said when the message came through on both their screens at the same time. Draco was too shocked and Blaise, level headed as always was the first to react.

* * *

Wolfsbane101: Address

BrokenLeo: muggle com8unity numbr 4 privet drive

Wolfsbane101: coming

* * *

Blaise tossed the laptop off on his legs and sprung out of the bed. Draco was the first to question the readiness to help in person. "Wait!" he said looking paler that Blaise had ever seen him before. "He'll know who we are." Draco said. "He won't want out help once he knows.."

"He asked for our help. We have to do something Drake. We can't just let them kill him. We'll deal with that another time. It might not be so bad. 'Snot like its Harry Potter or anything."

Draco nodded, they both knew Harry Potter would rather die than accept help from the both of them. "Okay.." Draco said softly picking his want up from next to the muggle speakers following Blaise after he got his off the dresser. They would have used the floo network that they had set up in the muggle house but they didn't know if a net work was set up in the other one. They weren't going to waste their time trying so they decided to go for the sure fire way and apparate there.

They landed outside the residence in the street with duel cracks. They looked at the mail box noting the number four and then looked at the house that seemed more peaceful than the ones that they both grew up in. The lights were shining warmly within. It was quiet, no signs of any kind of disturbance but they both knew that appearances could be deceiving. Draco had seemed to have the perfect life when really he was living in hell before he detached himself from it.

They went up the walkway and stood at the front door. They knocked sharply and within seconds the door opened and there stood the fattest boy Draco had ever seen. His eyes widened and he took an instinctive step closer to Blaise. "What?" The boy asked eying the both of them rudely.

[i]Muggles[/i] Draco thought eying him with equal distaste. He swore muggles had no kind of manners at all.

Draco thought fast though. "Uuh, we're selling weight loss bars. Would you be interested?"

If they were in a different situation Blaise would have keeled over laughing. But they had a life to save. For once they would do completely the right thing. The fat boy, as they both very quickly dubbed him sneered and said. "No." As though it were preposterous for them to even offer. He went to slam the door but Blaise stuck his foot between it and the jab while Draco swiftly drew his wand. He had the thought that it was against the rules to use magic against muggles but he didn't care at the moment.

"Stupefy!" he said and watched with great pleasure as the fat boy fell right back with a thud. They didn't waste anytime. Blaise was the one to cast the stunning charm on the stick thin woman who came out inquiring 'What was that noise, Dudders?' They never did pause to find out who 'Dudders' was. She was already on the ground frozen.

They both ran up the stairs taking them two at a time allowing their instincts to lead them. They both assumed that the computer was upstairs or that this person was getting their attack upstairs because there was no sign of violence in the lower visible half of the house. They were right because when they reached the end of the hallway from the stairs they heard someone cry out in pain and repeated blows being landed.

* * *

Vernon hand him by the hair wiping his face in a puddle of foul smelling spit. His eyes were swollen, his nose was broken, and he thought he was missing teeth but he wasn't sure. He was sure that a few of his ribs were broken and that they might be scarping against a very vital organ because he was having a hard time breathing. He had given up fighting a long time ago. He had tried to at least kick Vernon off, fend off a few of his blows but to no avail. Now he was too weak to defend himself, he could do nothing but take it.

"I'll show you to disobey me you sniveling little shit!" He said slamming Harry's face on to the floor. The impact was a sickening crack. There went in cheek bone? He could barely see anymore. His eyes were rapidly swelling shut. He had given up hope that the Slytherins would find him. He had even given up home that they were going to come. He hadn't seen the message that said they would because Vernon had already ripped him away from the computer before it came through.

The darkness was clawing at him. Calling him, dragging him down and he didn't fight it. He eagerly went; he begged it to take him. He very dimly heard the sound of duel 'Stupefy's and the loud thud that followed. They came, they came. They really came! His fading mind rejoiced.

* * *

"Holy Merlin.." Draco murmured breathlessly as he saw the blood streaks on the floor. His knees went weak. If it wasn't for Blaise's steadying hand on his shoulder he might have fainted right away. How could someone do this to another person?

He stood there staring at the mess as Blaise stepped forward to the unconscious body that was facing away from them both. He crouched down beside it and rested his hand on a clearly dislocated or broken shoulder. The body rolled to face him. His face covered in blood, swollen beyond recognition. But the eyes weren't quite swollen all the way shut. Blaise could still see a peeking of startling green against the blood red stains on his face and then the thick black hair fell away from the male's forehead revealing a blood smeared lightening bolt scar. "Holy shit.."

A loud gasp came from behind him where Draco stood and his boyfriend made the sudden exclamation that had run through his mind the instant he saw that scar.

"It's Harry fucking Potter!" Draco finished for him.

* * *

-Gasp- What's this?! A cliffhanger~

-Runs off laughing manically-

Serious Note:

I'm not receiving much of a response for this. I was just wondering if more people were really enjoying it or not. Since this is my first story I'm a bit insecure about it. Please review and let me know whether to continue or not or I may just discontinue it. Thanks. =(

V.V


	6. Bloody Dunderhead

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Give me 1million dollars and I'll write the next chapter! -Site owners knock on the door- Uuuh.. I mean.. candy.. since yaknow I'm not make any money off of this.. heh.. heh.. -Hides-

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

Author's Note: Quick as pie? Chapter 6

Response to a few reviewers:

**To every who reviewed after the last update:**

Wow. Just.. wow. I never thought you all would be so passionate about me finishing and updating this story! It makes me feel amazing and motivated, thank you so much for enjoying this and letting me know as well.

Hikari: I think you're my most favorite reviewer. xD You sound so --uuuh enthusiastic. Not insane at all! -Heart-

The OxyG: Uhmm.. -Seals her legs together- P-please don't hurt me. -Tears-

* * *

"Oh hell, Its Harry Potter.. Harry fucking Potter! Harry bleeding Potter!" Draco was shrieking at this point pacing back and forth like a completely deranged fool. He couldn't breathe. He was obviously hyperventilating in his panic. How the hell did this happen? He nearly gave a self depravating laugh as he recalled Blaise's words. 'S'not like its Harry Potter.' He had said, well it is Harry fucking POTTER!

"Okay!" Blaise suddenly snapped. "I heard you the first damn time and I'm not blind. It's Harry Potter. Fucking Merlin—its, Potter.." Blaise buried his face in his hands wondering what the hell they should do. The normal Slytherin in them was screaming for the both of them to bolt and leave Potter there to bleed to death before he woke up and hexed the both of them into oblivion. But then again Potter didn't look like he was in any shape to hex anyone.

"How the hell did he end up having this happen to him?" Draco asked from behind him with his voice oddly breaking with emotion. Blaise felt it too. The uncanny twisting in his gut that made him feel sick. The floor was smeared with so much blood. He could almost feel Potter's pain of having been beaten so severely. He knew it had to be serious or else Potter would have never reached out to two Slytherins for help. The bloke wasn't being dramatic at all when he said 'they' were going to kill him because they had found him on the computer. He looked near death even now and Blaise's rather dominant protective instinct rose up in him and all he wanted to do was scoop Potter up and make all his wounds go away. It was the same instinct he felt for Draco all the time. He couldn't help but want to make sure he was safe and nothing but happy. Maybe it was just in his nature.

He ran his hand through Potter's blood matted hair and cringed when he felt a rather large cluster of moisture and he knew then that he had a rather severe head wound. Harry whimpered at the touch and in his disoriented state he tried to move away. "Sssh, It's alright, Potter. You're safe now. We'll take care of you." Blaise comfortingly patted the spot with no injury to it and looked of his shoulder at Malfoy who looked like he was about to completely lose his mind.

"We—we're taking him aren't we.." Draco's voice was choked as though he was too shocked to speak properly. Everything he thought about the saviour of the wizarding world was wrong. It was so very wrong. He always though Potter was held in high regard with everyone. Praised, doted on and given anything he wanted. But it obviously wasn't like he had assumed. Blaise didn't answer because he didn't need to. They both knew that they had to take him. There was no doubt about it. If they left him he would surely die before the new school term. He didn't understand the overwhelming feeling of rage that over took him. Before he knew what was happening he had his wand in hand pointed at the big brute of a man who was beating Potter when they walked in. "Avada—"

"Don't!" Blaise snapped at him. "We've already crossed the line stunning them like this. I'm not going to have you ending up in Azkaban over these worthless muggles." Draco's hand was shaking. The final word was on his tongue dying to be spoken. "Put the wand away.." Blaise said more gently and Malfoy growled in defeat jamming the wand quite violently into the stunned man's jugular.

"You have no fucking idea how lucky you are." He said softly. Blaise was a little shocked that Malfoy seemed so thoroughly incensed over Potter's state. He never would have expected this reaction from him but neither of them had time to contemplate this strange turn of events. They needed to get Potter out of there before the spell wore off the muggles.

"Dray, babe, come here I need you to help me pick him up. Just hold him as steady as possible while I get him into my arms. I don't want him jarring too much, okay?"

Draco reluctantly put his wand away and walked over to where Blaise was crouched down. He looked down at Potter. He could see the slits of green behind his swollen eyes staring up at them but not exactly seeing them. "We'll take care of you Potter. It's alright.." He echoed Blaise's sentiments and Harry seemed to relax somewhat because the green disappeared as he closed his swollen eyelids and proceeded to let the darkness claim him.

-------

He could hear their voices. Sometimes angry, sometimes impatient but when they said his name they were so gentle. Their voices seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't place them. He couldn't see anything. Everything was so fuzzy but they kept reassuring him that they were going to take care of him and that everything was going to be okay. His Gryffindor sensibilities should have kicked in and told him they were lying, that they were going to hurt him more and humiliate him but it didn't. He felt—safe. He felt safe enough to allow the darkness that was clouding his mind and clawing at to consciousness to overtake him letting everything go black knowing that someone was going to protect him for once.

----

The trip back was more nerve racking than the trip there. Blaise had Potter cradled in his arms and he was both in awe and in disgust at how light he felt. Blaise had lifted him with ease and felt the scary feeling of bones moving beneath Potter's skin against his forearm. Even without his fingers free he could probably use his forearm to count the number of ribs, broken and unbroken, on his side. He subconsciously brought him up higher on his chest and held him tighter. Draco missed the gesture because he was too busy looking around safe guarding their retreat. Draco had his hand on Potter's head, both comforting and protective. He was trying to keep his head from moving about too much. They had enough to worry about, they didn't want Potter to be brain damaged or anything. He was already enough of a dunderhead.

Yes, he was a bloody dunderhead! He was a fucking wizard for Merlin's sake. He could have very easily hexed those stupid muggles faces off if he wanted. Those disgusting creatures should have been bowing down to him. They should have been worshipping his wizarding greatness instead of torturing him like this.

Ironic isn't it? The one reason Draco had hated Harry was because he thought every had worshipped him now that he found out it wasn't like that he wanted everyone, at least the filthy muggles to have worshipped Potter.

"You better pray we don't spilch him." Blaise muttered. Apparating three people was difficult in itself but Apparating two and one unconscious person was a near impossible feat. They just hoped that they would be successful because they didn't have any other choice.

Blaise apparated them back to the muggle house causing Draco to stumble and fall on his hands and knees at the landing. He got up, dusted himself of and immediately focused on Potter. What? Malfoy not solely concerned about himself?! What is this world coming to?

Draco moved Blaise's laptop on to the floor giving the other male room to put Potter on to the bed. He did so and both of them cringed at how crumpled he looked. He didn't move, he had no reflexes to being placed down, he didn't even wince at the pain both Blaise and Draco was sure he had felt. He just lay there like he was dead. "Get the stash of potions you gave my mother for her birthday, the salves, and bandages from the bathroom, warm water and a rag. We'll need everything.." Draco didn't hesitate in running off to get the things that they would need to at least start to repair Potter's injuries.

Blaise began by unbuttoning the blood soaked shirt. He had to brace himself against the bed, held Potter cradled in one arm against his chest and use the other to remove the shirt leaving his upper body bare. When Blaise placed him back down he felt his stomach roll at the sight. Not only were there fresh bruises there were a plethora of old ones as well. Most of them looking a sickly yellow or black or blue, there were even some strangely green ones marring Potter's body. He didn't understand how someone could live through so much abuse. He didn't understand why no one saved him. Why didn't anyone stop this from happening? Someone had to know so why didn't they do anything? "The hell happened to you, Potter?" Blaise asked but received nothing but light and laboured breathing in response.

Draco came back with his pale arms full of the things Blaise had asked for. He had the water and the rag levitating behind him. "I'll give him the potions while you clean up the blood.." Draco said, his voice sounding all business. He took the time while he was out of the room to collect himself so the sight of Potter's injuries didn't completely unhinge him. Blaise took the rag from the bowl of water and started gently wiping the blood away from Potter's form. They didn't want to use any kind of spells on him because they were unsure of the affect it would have on his already broken body. Everything would need to be done by hand. Blaise thanked Merlin that Draco was reading up on becoming a Healer because he had no clue what to do. He glanced up at Draco examining each potion vial and then setting them down in a line. His expression showed the epitome of concentration. He actually cared. He actually gave a damn what happened to Potter.

Draco propped the pillows up behind Harry's head and parted his lips. The first potion was going to be for the bruising. He poured it into Harry's mouth and massaged his throat so he could swallow. He rubbed his throat soothingly when Potter almost choked. Next came three vials of bone mending potion, Merlin knew he needed them all with the amount of broken ribs they estimated Har-- Potter had. Potter swallowed that one in stride. The ones that followed were mostly for nutrition, a few blood replenishing ones and something to keep him asleep for the night.

He and Blaise worked for hours. Within a matter of minutes Blaise had cleaned all of the blood off Potter and removes his pants leaving him only in his skivvies for decency. Plus neither of them wanted to take responsibility just in case Potter woke up naked and accused them of molestation. They then went to work in putting slaves on all Potter's bruises and that alone took hours because there were so many. They had to wrap a cloth around his swollen eyes which effectively wrapped around the wound on the back of his head as well. By the time they were done they were both exhausted. Potter looked clean and glistened with the shine of so much ointment decorating his body. They were both satisfied to see that the bruises were already beginning to go away from his face and chest, his sides where his broken ribs lay would take a while yet.

Blaise went over the Draco, who looked a lot more exhausted than he did and wrapped his arms around the slender male. Draco happily leaned against him and rested his head against Blaise's shoulder with a tired sigh. "You okay?" Blaise asked him softly nuzzling his nose into Draco's lightly strawberry scented ice blond hair. "You think _he's _going to be okay?" Draco asked him softly, not answering Zabini's inquiry about himself.

Blaise pressed a kiss to Mafoy's forehead and tugged him out of the room. "We'll see in the morning.." He rubbed Mafloy's back comfortingly and walked over to where Harry lay. He pulled the blanket all the way up covering his shoulders from the chill of the room and Draco placed a monitoring spell on him that Healers usually used to alert them as to when a patient awakes.

"He's going to hex our balls off.." Malfoy muttered taking a hold of Blaise's hand and allowed himself to be led out of the room. He sounded pretty much resigned to the possibility. He knew it was probably inevitable. Potter was going to kill them both just for being there.

* * *

That's it, kiddies! Not too fond of this chapter but-- mur..

Quick updates for being so good to me!

I'll update a.s.a.p and bring you more suspense!

Read & Review

xoxo

V.V


	7. Everyone hates me too! Well almost

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Its not mine god damn it. I don't have as many crazy fans as she does. But I do have one so far I think.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Wow, you guys are becoming amazing reviewers. So, my treat to you is another update! Yes, two in one night. Its virtually unheard of! Mhm, I just wrote it and everything. With love, babies. Chapter 7.

Response to a few reviewers:

**Hikari:** I live to torture you my dear! Me thinks that the ending of this one is just for you. -Steeple fingers-

And I don't know about the flaming and cooling thing but it would seem appropriate. xD Or flaming/extinguishing.

**The Oyx-G :** Thank you, I very much like my nonexistent balls. And don't guess, you're going to make me do unexpected things. Things I'm sure the readers will go "WTF did you do that for!" over before I make everything all happy. I'll blame it on you and then they'll all hunt you down and cut of _your_ balls.

* * *

"Blaise..." Draco whined with his face buried deep into the soft flully pillow. Half of his body was precariously draped across his larger sleeping boyfriend and the other half was on the bed which allowed his face to be buried into said pillows. They both still had their clothes on from the night before. They had been far too exhausted to change the night before and ended up just collapsing on the bed and falling asleep soon after. He slapped his hand against Blaise's chest. "Bay stop shaking the bed.." He said his voice muffled by the thickness of the pillow. Blaise only groaned.

The vibrating feeling of the bed didn't stop though. He was persistent and it seemed to go on and on and on and all Malfoy wanted to do was sleep. He wanted to sleep in. The night before was so long. They were spent from staying up so long trying to help Potter. Neither up them fully understood their motives for doing said Potter saving, but they had both walked away feeling inexplicably relieved and good about themselves. They helped someone, not just any someone, but Happy Potter. The Merlin damned savior of the wizarding world.

A selfish though; but maybe now Draco actually had a chance at becoming a Healer. The admittance requirements were immensely strict and he being the son of Lucius Malfoy didn't seem the stand a chance. It wasn't because he was daft, it wasn't because he wasn't a very good healer, and it wasn't even because he might get low marks on his N.E.W.T.S it was mainly because he was a death eater's son. He could get the highest score, which he was sure he would, or donate, to as many charities as he could or even spend his days saving little kitties from high trees or watering the Whomping Willow, but he would never stop being a Death Eater's son.

The Malfoy name was forever tarnished in the wizarding world. No one liked him or trusted him except for Blaise and he was on the same broom as him because he was a Slytherin. No one trusted Blaise either, even though his family for the most part was neutral when it came to the matters of the war. But that didn't matter to the judgmental people that looked upon him everyday and condemned him to being a thoroughly bad person. But Blaise had never teased the Gryffindors or anyone else for that matter. he was usually the one to stand in the background smirking slightly or shaking his head as Malfoy led the attack against the judgmental lions. Blaise knew most of what Draco said to them was out of frustration and was partially because it was expected of him. But sometimes he knew the things came out of Draco's mouth before the blond male could even think about it. It was like a defense mechanism that had implanted itself into him over time. Everyone that Draco verbally attacked and threw a few hexes at thought that Draco deserved to be in Azkaban, him and his whole family.

But somehow they had escaped the kiss. His father was given only three years in prison and his mother was completely spared because she didn't bore the mark and had save Potter from Voldermolt in the forbidden forest. Draco didn't have the mark and his mother had convinced them to believe, with Potter's help, that it was he was there against his will. He knew Potter only testified for him as a return favor to his mother. He didn't actually believe Draco didn't want to become a Death Eater. He found that the fact Draco didn't bare a mark was to be insignificant and that the only reason he didn't have it was because it was all part of tricking everyone at Hogwarts into believing that he wasn't involved even though he was.

He had long given up trying to convince people he was nothing like his father. The man hadn't changed one bit, he didn't recognize his mistakes in following the Dark Lord and killing all those people. Draco was nothing like him but if people perceived him to be a cold hearted Slytherin and didn't believe it if he acted any different then he would just play into their misconceptions of him. It was easier and far less hurtful than trying to convince a bunch of people that were determined to believe he was evil of any different.

"Blaise.. please.." He said softly trying to close his eyes tighter to keep the sun light from waking him any further.

"I'm not doing anything.." Came Blaise's sleep tired voice. It took all of ten seconds for both of them to simultaneously spring up from the bed and looked at Draco's wand lying in the middle of them with wide eyes.

"He's awake.."

Neither of them were too sure who said it. Draco swallowed nervously and caught Blasie's eyes the same time he looked up. They both ran out of the guest room, down the hall and stood in front of the closed master bedroom doors at the same time. Potter was awake. Now they would know whether or not they were going to be vomiting slugs for the next week or befriending their arch nemesis. Draco reached across the gripped Blaise's larger hand until his knuckles went white. They both took deep breaths and even though Blaise would never admit that he was both rattled and nervous by the fact that Potter was under their care in his house, he was. He was just as nervous as Draco, he just hid it better.

Draco extending his shaking hand to the door knob and slowly turned it. He stepped back slightly when Blaise tugged on his other hand and allowed Blaise to walk in first just in case Potter had items he was looking to throw at them. Blaise didn't want Malfoy being hit by anything and even though he did feel protective of Potter, Malfoy was right now his first priority because he was his boyfriend and the love of his life and if Potter hit Draco with anything and hurt him Blaise wasn't liable for anything that he might do.

* * *

"Hello?" The voice that came from the large bed sounded small and so very scared. Potter lay there with the bandages still securely wrapped around his eyes, (much to their relief) with his head turned to where he had heard the door open. "is someone there?" he asked, his voice shaking. The bandages were moist and that meant Potter had been crying so much that the bandages had gotten soaked. He was trembling, from the edge of the bed they both could see how afraid and pale he was. Maybe he thought he was still at his home. Blaise, of course was the first to build up the courage to speak.

"Potter.." Harry flinched at the sound of the voice, wow, that voice. No, he shouldn't be thinking about how deep and silky someone's voice was sounding at a time like this. he could be in the hands of death eaters or something. He couldn't really remember what happened or why he couldn't see but he knew that he was in pain.

"W-where am I?" he asked trying to stifle the whimper that rose up in his throat. He didn't like waking up blind and in pain he decided.

"You're at my house. Remember? You asked us for help. It's B- Wolf and Dragon.." Blaise tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible. It was obvious Potter was having a minor freak out.

"W-wolf and Dragon..?" He sounded confused for a moment and then a gasp escaped his chapped lips. "The Slytherins! You- you came. You came for me. I didn't think you would. When I typed that I was so scared. I didn't think you would help me.. I.."

"Sssh, its okay. Calm down, Potter. Take deep breaths now." Blaise took Potter's shaking hand in his much larger one. Merlin, he was even finer boned and slender than Draco was. He ran his thumb over the smooth and cold back of his palm.

"You know who I am.." Potter said softly and lowered his bandaged head.

"Yes, we know who you are. Who doesn't? You're Harry Potter. We do go to school together, remember?" His voiced toned with slight amusement as he gave Potter's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"But-- but you're still helping me.. Slytherins hate me.." He shook his lowered head slightly and then continued the words and made both Blaise and Draco cringe. "Everyone hates me."

"Have you gone bloody mad?" Harry flinched at the sound of the new voice. Draco of course had little tact in his approach of delicate situations such as this. "Everyone hates you? Please, Potter, let's not get melodramatic now. Even if everyone hated you, you can feel comfort in knowing _almost_ everyone hates me too. But I'm sure not everyone hates you. You are, after all, Harry Potter, Boy-wonder, Savior of the Wizarding World, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.."

"The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.." Harry said sadly stopping Draco mid tirade.

"You say that like people wanted you to die.." Draco said with a frown even though Potter couldn't see him.

"Didn't they? Don't they? Sometimes I wonder if everyone wanted me to die in the final battle.. not leaving Voldermolt surviving of course but-- you know.." He bit on his chapped bottom lip and shook his head dismissively.

"Who are you two anyway?" He asked suddenly and the tension filled the room like someone opened up flood gates.

"We--"

"Uuuh.."

Was the only forthcoming responses that he received. So, he decided to change the subject a little.

"Can you.. take this off of my eyes?" He said pressing his fingers to the tightly wound bandages.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other over the bed. Yeah, they were both extremely nervous. Thank Merlin Potter didn't have his wand but there were rumors that he knew wandless magic. They could only hope that it wasn't true because once he saw who had helped him he was sure to go completely bonkers.

"Yes.. of course.." Blaise said as he reached behind Potter's head and slowly began unraveling the sodden bandages. Potter sat dutifully still as the person worked the bandages off because he wanted to see the faces of the two Slytherins who had helped him. He wanted to look at them while he thanked them. He bit on his bottom lip as the last of the bandage fell from his eyes. He raised his head and looked toward the spots where the voices had come from and gasped.

* * *

Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me! -Runs off covering her head-

-Peeks around the corner- But please do read and review.

xoxo


	8. Just Harry Potter

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I got money in the bank, I got money in the bank, but its not from writing this story 'cus its JK Rowling's. Except the concept, pairings and story idea.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for taking a bit long to update. But come on you guys got two in one night last time! Don't be mads, please? Covered in persuading honey, here's chapter 8.

Response to a few reviewers:

**Hikari:**I knew you would flip out. But if this is how you act over all cliff hangers I must warn you, there are going to be quite a few as this story continues. Not in all chapters but yaknow.

Very glad you guys are enjoying this! Wow, I feel so proud of myself seeing that this is my first ever and everyone if liking it. ^-^ Thanks guys.

* * *

_Last time on when Harry met Slytherins:_

_He wanted to look at them while he thanked them. He bit on his bottom lip as the last of the bandage fell from his eyes. He raised his head and looked toward the spots where the voices had come from and gasped._

* * *

"I can't see! I'm blind, oh merlin I've gone blind.." He frantically went to claw at his unseeing eyes but strong hands clasped down on his arms. He kicked his feet in frustration and started crying again. Out of all the things that could happen to him. All the things he had gone through in the war, all the people who lost their life for and because of him. This was his final punishment. He thought he was saved from the suffering but it found him. Now he knew he truly deserved it. His throat was ragged with the sobs that racked his body. They were so loud that he dimly heard the voices of his saviours trying to calm him down. The arms that were around him went from restraining him to hugging him.

"Its okay, Potter, its okay. Hush now.." A larger hand ran comfortingly through his hair as smooth fingers brushed against his scalp. It was like taming a wild animal and soon his sobs decreased into soft hiccups, whimpers and sniffles. "Alright now?" The voice asked. He could feel a breath wafting against his cheek and he leaned into the origin until he felt lips brush against his cheek. The face turned away and the person who had been holding him brought him deep into their arms.

Harry rested his head against the strong chest that supported him and began to softly mourn the loss of his eyesight.

"Wow, Potter. You sure are dramatic.." A different voice said at the foot of the bed. Draco stood there looking at Blaize embracing Potter and the jealousy he should have felt wasn't there. It wasn't that he didn't feel threatened, Harry was after all the most famous person in their world, but the sight of Blaize comforting the hapless male made Draco's heart skip a beat and his stomach feel warm and tingly.

"I'm not being dramatic. I'm blind for Merlin's sake!" He probably shouldn't shout at the people who held his life in their's hands. He dimly noted after the fact.

"You're not blind you nitwit.." Draco said rolling his eyes. He had never experiences something like that so he couldn't imagine what it was like waking up unable to see and the fear related to that. But Blaize seemed to understand better because he could actually feel how Potter was shaking in his arms. Afraid that he was going to be blind for the rest of his life.

"Well I can't see now can I? Hmn, I wonder what someone would call that but being blind!" He growled through gritted teeth. Instead of a scathing come back Draco just laughed softly. Since they stumbled upon Potter crying in the hallway in school before they left and then spoke to him online and found him battered and beaten in his muggle house Draco had made it his mission to return Potter to his former self and that self was the person who didn't take any of his shit and fought back when he pushed. Much like Blaize, only Blaize didn't take his shit in a different way. he was more firm, commanding and Draco usually listened and too instruction from him. It was either that or get spankings and with held orgasms when they had sex. Not that he minded, in fact he loved being submissive to Blaise. He loved the feeling of being both protected, adored, desired and diciplined but with love. Blaise was his dominant and he didn't want it any other way or from any other person.

"Now there's the Potter we know. Welcome back." He sat on the bed and patted Potter's hand. Blaise looked at him and shook his head with a slight smile on his face. Even though Potter had no idea that it was Draco talking to him he still managed to get all riled up as though he was sure it was his so called mortal enemy. Blaise had never seen Potter react with so much passion and fire with anyone else but Draco. he was always the only person with the ability to annoy him or make him yell or even make him violent. Potter always had strange reactions to Draco.

Potter mutter something under his breath that sounded very much like, 'Fuck you..' but neither of them paid any attention to it, instead Blaise allowed Potter to snuggle deeper into his arms. Apparently the comfort Blaise's strength brought was enough to stave off whatever crippling fear he felt of being blind.

"Now, I'll say it again. You're not blind." Draco said and Blaise felt Potter stiffen in his arms getting ready to retort. But Draco cut him off.

"Your eyes are just still swollen. You--" His voice gentled. "They beat you pretty badly back there, Potter. For a while neither of us thought you were going to pull through." He bit his bottom lip and tilted his head slightly with a small smirk. "But as usual, the Golden Boy prevails." He reached over and ran the back of his fingers along Potter's cheek inadvertently wiping away a tear that was slipping down his face.

Harry sniffled softly and flinched very slightly when he felt the hand move against his face. No one had ever touched him that gently before. No one had ever held him this way and protected him this strongly. No one had ever saved _him_. He was always the one saving people and for once he could just let go and allow someone to protect him.

Draco sighed softly. "Well, like I was saying. Your eyes are just swollen shut. I'll be mixing a potion later that will help reduce the swelling faster, it should be ready by noon tomorrow if I start at noon today. Do you trust us enough to take it?"

Harry bit softly on his still sore bottle lip in thought for a few moments and then nodded. "You haven't done anything to harm me thus far and my life is in your hands. I trust you. Not like I have much of a choice anyway."

"Only because you have to? Because you have no choice? You have no where else to go anyway, so why not trust the sneaky slytherins, right? Get better as fast as possible and then escape them before they can crucio your brains o-"

"That's enough Dray." Blaise said softly. He shook his head slightly and Draco backed down with a soft sigh and folded his arms petulantly across his chest. That had always been a touchy with Draco. Not so much Blaise because he had learned to take things like that in stride but Draco had been unfairly prosecuted so much that he tended to be more sensitive about people judging him like that.

"That's not what I mean-- I just--" Harry shook his head slightly. "I don't know-- old habits die hard I guess? I trust you, I trust you. Not because I have to but just because I do-- you're-- taking care of me.."

"Well-- since you trust us then you won't mind us not telling you our names. You'll only find out our identities when you regain your eyesight. Are you okay with that?"

"Well-- what would I call you then?"

"What you've always called us; Dragon and Wolf."

Harry nodded slightly. He didn't even take anytime to think about it. The people that he had been programmed to trust had deserted him and maybe they weren't the right people he should have trusted all along after all. "Okay, that's okay. I don't mind not knowing for now.." Harry was too busy leaning against Blaise's shoulder feeling comforted by his scent to notice the tension slip out of the room. He didn't realize how much rode on him not knowing the identity of his two saviours. If he had, maybe he would have decided differently.

Harry sighed softly and mentall closed his eyes since they were, against his will, already physically closed. "Are you hungry, Potter?" The voice rumbled against his cheek making his heart rate kick up for some strange reason. Voices perhaps were more seductive when one had to be reliant on that alone because one couldn't see the face of the person speaking. Harry nodded slightly. "And tired.." He said softly. "So tired." It was just right then, he had been tired for a long time.

Tired of being the one people relied on for everything, tired of upholding his hero image, tired of pretending to be brave, tried of trusting unworthy people, tired of being pushed around, tired of being told what to do, tired of being lied to. Just so, so very tired. He wanted to sink into himself an escape. But he didn't have to run away anymore. Not on his own. He had two people very willing to take care of him even though he had nothing to give them in return. He didn't have to kill anyone, he didn't have to follow orders all he had to do was be himself. All he had to do was be Harry Potter and for once he didn't feel like a walking scar or a burden because they both so readily tended to his needs without worshipping him or putting him up on some impossible pedestal.

He was just Harry. Harry Potter.

* * *

Hehe, thought it was time for the big reveal huh. Nope, not yet~

Stay tuned. MIGHT put up another chapter later on tonight if you guys are good.

Read and Review. Muah!

xoxo

V.V


	9. New life For now at least

Title: When Harry Met Slytherins

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise/Draco/Harry

Starter Pairing: Blaise/Draco

Disclaimer: Don't ask, don't own.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thought hated him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or you're under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then scram.

Author's Note: Just like Draco you guys beg so, so sweetly. So here it is on a platter. Chapter 9.

* * *

Harry spent the first hours of the morning leaning against the face less male who seemed quite content to sit there and hold him for as long as he needed. He relaxed his mind and body against him and wasn't even aware when the other male left the room until he came back announcing that he had food. His stomach took that opportune moment to growl embarrassing loud. He didn't have to have a mirror or his eye sight to know that his face had flushed a light red in his mild embarrassment. He bit his bottom lip wondering if they had both heard and went he felt the shaking of restrained laughter at his back he knew at least one of them had. "Shut up.." he mumbled pouting slightly. "I am hungry.." He said by way of explanation.

Draco laughed and settled on the bed in front of both Harry and Blaise. "That's alright, we intend to remedy that. We're gonna fatten you up so we can cook you at a later date, so eat up." Harry didn't have time to laugh because he felt something cool and moist brushing against his lips. He immediately showed his trust and parted his lips to take whatever it was into his mouth. He chewed slowly and sighed softly when he felt the explosion of juices on his palate. His taste buds went into overdrive since he couldn't see at the moment and he could tell that he had just been fed a grape.

Draco sat there very patiently alternating between feeding Harry, Blaise and himself pieces of juicy fruit. He had the house elves cut a few sandwiches into bite size easily eatable slices so he could hand feed it to Potter. He didn't want him poking himself in his already swollen eyes trying to feed himself. He was never good at brain to body co-ordination. he couldn't count the number of times he had seen Potter tripping over some obviously there object or walking into doors and people. Poor fellow's brain probably spasmed often.

When he stuck the last piece of fruit into Blaise's mouth he got his finger slowly sucked by way of thanks. His silver eyes darkened to a deep grey as he watched Blaise lips lock around his fruit juice stained fingers. He shivered when he felt his tongue laving over the tip and a pressure as he sucked the flavor off his skin. He bit his bottom lip hard to keep the moan from escaping his lips when Blaise bit softly on his fingertip and then released it with a knowing smirk.

With now shaking hands Draco picked up a small piece of sandwich and fed it to Potter avoiding all eye contact with Blaise because he just might jump over Potter and drag Blaise down on top of the wounded male and have him fuck him right there. He shivered slightly at the thought, not that because of the exhibitionist nature of it, but because Potter would be there and even though the male was slight, his body fine boned and in need of nutrition, one could not deny that he was extremely good looking. When he was well fed and taken care of Potter was very attractive.

Blaise caught Draco staring at Potter's lips as he chewed and quirked his brow slightly. Even he had to admit that the Gryffindor was good looking and having these two on the same bed with him, a natural dominant was already giving him perverted thoughts. he knew that the both males were naturally submissive and he was already playing out in his mind the positions they would both take. Would Potter be submissive to Draco or would Draco be submissive to Potter.

He was broken out of his less that savory musings by Draco calling his name. "Hm?" he said blinking at the frowning male.

"I said, he's done eating so I'm going to go work on that potion now. Do you mind staying with him or shall I take him with me?"

"Oh-- how about we all go. I don't think either of us wants to be alone right now. There's room down there for three."

"I don't think he should be walking though.." Draco said reasonably.

"That's alright, I'll carry him."

"Hey! Don't I have a say?" Harry piped in because they were talking about him as though he wasn't there. He was blind temporarily, not deaf and he should be treated as such. Damn it.

Blaise quirked his brow and stepped back. "By all means, if you prefer to walk, but do keep in mind I have no intentions of being your seeing eye dragon."

Harry remained silent for a few moments. "I'm open to being carried." he said as though he had some real choice in the matter making both Blaise and Draco laugh softly.

"Good then." Blaise said leaning over slightly. "Hold out your arms, love." Blaise didn't notice the slip but both Draco and Harry did. Harry flinched slightly and Draco was looking at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. He glanced up at him with a slight frown. "What?" He asked looking sincerely confused.

"N-nothing. Let's go.." He said, but there was an unmistakable slight smile on his face when he turned and led the way out of the room. After getting over the initial shock Harry lifted his arms blindly-- and whacked Blaise right across his cheek.

"Ow!" he shouted stepping back and Harry jumped nearly a foot into the air. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He said scrambling away from the direction he knew Blaise was in. He nearly fell off the other side of the bed when Blaise grabbed hold of his arm making him yell out in fright. "I'm sorry.. please.. it was an accident.. please.. ple.." He was cut off when he felt himself being pulled against the other male's chest and gently rocked from side to side.

"Sssh, it's alright. I know, I know. It was a mistake. Its okay, Potter. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise.." He petted his hair gently holding the trembling male against him murmuring comforting words against his temple.

When Harry calmed down Blaise leaned away and wiped the tears away from his cheek carefully avoiding his red, swollen, puffy eyes. He placed his index finger under Harry's chin and tipped his head back slightly. "I should re-wrap your eyes." Harry seemed comforted by the fact that not only did the subject change but that -- it was Wolf right? Right, that Wolf wasn't going to hurt him but hitting him by mistake.

He had to remember that his old life was over. He no longer got severely punished for the littlest things. He would no longer get his nose broken for tripping over Dudley's foot or bumping into Vernon or dropping a measuring cup because his wrists were broken and he couldn't hold it properly. At least for now he was safe but he knew if Dumbeldore got wind of the fact that not only was he no longer at the Dursley's but that two Slytherin's had broken him out as well, there might be hell to pay and he knew the old man would send him back. "Hold still for me, okay?" Blaise was saying and Harry nodded slightly and titled his head back fully presenting his face to the other male for inspection.

Blaise couldn't help but notice how pink Harry's lips were and how his natural tanned color was coming back after he had a proper meal and rest and for once he barely had any injury to keep him in pain. He wiped off the old salve as gently as he good and quickly apologized when he saw Harry wince. "Almost done.." He murmured and applied some more salve before re-wrapping Harry's eyes. "Alright, good to go, now come on before Dragon comes back in here and yells at us both for taking so long."

Harry smiled and carefully lifted his arms up this time. But Blaise, much to Harry's embarrassment lifted him bridal style hooking his arms beneath his knees and using the other to brace his back. He would have complained but being held against Blaise's chest like that felt too good so he kept his mouth shut.

Until curiosity got the better of him. "Where are we going?" He asked softly.

"Dragon's potions lab. He makes me put one every where we go."

"He likes potions?"

"He makes them, he's great at it. He made the stuff that we gave to you to help heal you last night and look how good you feel already. I'm telling you, its better than the crap they give their patients at St. Mungos."

"he should become a healer." Harry said rather enthusiastic about his suggestion, but he felt Blaise/Wolf stiffen at it. "What's wrong?"

"They don't let people like Dragon become healers." Blaise couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice because his boyfriend was talented, more talented than any of those hacks in the hospitals but he wouldn't get a chance to show it because he was a Death Eater's son.

"People like what? What kind of person is he?"

"Nothing." Blaise said, systematically ending the conversation much to Harry's disappointment. He didn't want to out right ask who they were but he had been trying to figure it out. He had a list in his head and he was hoping to narrow it down with clues. He nudged the door open with his foot and felt his heart stagger to a stop when he saw Draco laying unconscious on the floor of his potions lab.

* * *

Oooh~

Short chapter I think. Lota dialog.

Read and Review!

xoxo

V.V


	10. Gift of Pain

Title: When Harry Met Slytherins

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise/Draco/Harry

Starter Pairing: Blaise/Draco

Disclaimer: Don't ask, don't own.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thought hated him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or you're under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then scram.

Author's Note: Aaaaand Chapter 10. Wow. I can't believe I've come this far already!

Review Responses:

**WinonRose:** I'm sorry dear, but the point of the story is abused!Harry. And also for the purpose of it he may have to play bottom!Harry as well. I'm not quite sure where I'm going to go with it yet but I do hate when I'm reading fics and Harry is all emotional and Draco is impassive as usual and then Harry tops. In my opinion the more emotional and jaded character always bottoms which is why I'm never going to make a bottom!Blaise. I might make Malfoy and Harry equal but they both will be bottoming for Blaise I'm just not sure who's going to be completely bottoming between Harry and Draco yet or if they'll bottom for each other. Consider this fair warning.

* * *

There weren't a lot of moments in Blaise's life that left him shaken. There were a few during the war and most of them if not all of them had a lot to do with his boyfriend's well being. Draco had always been more involved in the war than him. Not because he wanted too, but because he didn't have a choice and even when he separated himself from it he was involved simply because people assumed so. His father was overbearing, controlling, evil and a murderer. He was an extremely violent man and when Draco failed to fall in line with his father's demands he would show Draco just how violent he could get.

He would beat him, sometimes torture him with dark pain spells in the privacy of their own home away from the prying eyes of everyone. Even the Dark Lord because he didn't want his lord and master to know that his own son was failing their cause because it would reflect badly on him. How would it look if the Dark Lord's right hand man's family didn't help in their cause but hindered it? The crazy snake man would think all of them traitors and Lucius would have ended up dead too. So the only thing he could do was attempt to force Draco to bend to his will.

Much like Harry Potter when the some was over Draco Malfoy felt a lot of relief but not completely so. Because with Harry the Durselys couldn't reach him in school. They couldn't abuse him or hit him or try to control him. But Lucius Malfoy could see his son anytime he wanted and even when he couldn't see him he could mentally torture him. After Draco had failed to carry out the execution of the Headmaster Lucius had come for him. He had "given" a silver bracelet and at the time Draco found it peculiar that he had been presented a gift when he so massively failed to do as he was told. But then, when the night came he understood why.

The bracelet wasn't a gift. It was a curse. It was a way for Lucius to reach him even within the gates of Hogwarts where no one could see or hear the torture he inflicted on his son. He was mentally connected to the bracelet and simply by thinking of what he wanted to do to his son, Draco felt the pain. He felt the pain his father wanted to inflict on him. He heard his voice telling him what a failure he was, what a disgrace and how he had tarnished the Malfoy name for the last time. He was told that when he came home for the summer it would be for the last time. He would not return to Hogwarts and he would finally become the death eater his father wanted him to be or else.

That statement was more torture than any amount of physical pain the bracelet inflicted on him. It burned, it stung, it electrocuted it, it made him feel sick and it made him want to die because it was just too much. Sometimes he would walk around in constant pain, gritting his teeth or biting down on his tongue so hard that his mouth would full up with blood. On the outside he looked as impassive as usual but on the inside he was being tortured. The only person who had noticed the difference was Blaise. He realized that Draco had gotten eerily quiet during that time. They were already dating and Blaise was already putting into motion the plan to get Draco to safety.

Draco knew this and he was ecstatic about it so when Blaise realized how dejected he looked he knew something was wrong. It had taken a lot of asking, a lot of demanding and threatening for Draco to finally tell him about the effects of the bracelet. It was one of the most helpless times in Blaise's life because neither of them could figure out how to get it off.

He spent many nights holding Draco as he cried. Clutching him, trying to comfort him as he slender body was racked with pain from day to day. He was the one who put up the silencing spells so Draco could scream and cry when it became too much. It would come and go depending on how focused Lucias was on his son. The had calculated it down to when the Dark Lord was displeased with Lucius and voiced it in any way or tortured him he would in turn take that out on his son.

When the Dark Lord was pleased with Lucius the man couldn't be bothered with his son's existence but Draco, even though he hit it well, was always on edge waiting for the pain to come. The moment the war had ended and the Dark Lord had been defeated was where the worst of the pain had come in. It had driven Draco to slight madness and left him in a babbling mess until the Auroras caught up with the Malfoy and had thrown him in Azkaban. The wards around the prison prevent Lucias from using any kind of magic against his son whether it be mental or other wise.

It had taken a while for Draco to get use to it, another dark time where Blaise had been immensely worried for him. He would wake up screaming bloody murder. Sometimes he never even went to sleep. Sometimes he would imagine that he was in pain and Blaise would spend hours convincing him that it wasn't possible because his father could no longer harm him. It took a little over two months for Draco to return to some kind of normalcy and the only person who had ever known the full extent of the impact had been Blaise.

Everyone else had spent there time issues threats of revenge leaving them both to worry about someone harming them. He couldn't count the amount of times they had been walking through Hogsmede and found themselves having to dodge "stray" hexes. Most of them had been aimed at Draco and Blaise spent all his time wishing they had been aimed at him or wishing that he was better able to protect his love.

Of course things had really calmed down after a while but there were still the occasional very few incidents.  
He liked to think of himself as a level headed unshakable guy but the sight of Draco laying there unconscious made him almost drop Harry. Fortunately for Harry Blaise was able to quickly gather his senses and set him down. Harry clung on tight to Blaise's clothes because he was a bit disoriented from not being able to see. "Stay here, stay, don't move.." Blaise said prying Harry's fingers from his clothes and placing them on a near by table for him to hold on before running over to Draco. "Dray.." He said softly. He shook Draco slightly, brushing his hair away from his face. He realized that his face was contorted in a grimace. His braceleted hand was frozen into a fine fingered claw.  
The bracelet. He grabbed Draco up by his shoulders and brought him to lay in his lap. "Come baby, wake up.."  
"What's going on?" Harry asked from by the door after hearing Blaise say that.  
"He's unconscious. Just stay there." He quickly responded and went back to patting Draco's tear streaked cheek trying to get him to wake up. After a few seconds the tension from Draco's body drained out and a whimper escaped his throat. Much to Blaise's relief he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. Molten silver swimming with pain and fear. Then he spoke the words that both have them had feared for a long, long time. "He's out.."

Blaise closed his eyes hoping that when he opened them again that very moment had just been a dream. They both understand who 'he' was and it had been something that had haunted both of their nightmares. Because now they knew 'he' was out of Azkaban, he would be torturing Draco once again. "Not this time.." Blaise swore softly. He set Draco down on the floor and ran out of the room leaving Harry panicking.

"Its okay Potter.." Draco said but his voice was strained with the slight pain that still panged through his body. The pain had hit him completely by surprise. He was aware that his father was not supposed to be out of Azkaban for at least two more years and it had been a shock to his system when he heard that voice in his head telling him that he was coming. At first he thought it was just his imagination. Just his mind playing tricks on him, but then the pain brought him to his knees and he could hear his father's manic laughter in his mind. Taunting him, telling him that no matter where he ran or where he hid that he would always have a hold on him. Draco tried to fight it off. He tried to block it out but the more he fought the more it hurt and then he could barely hold himself up. He writhed on the floor like he was under the Crucio because that was exactly what it felt like. He had felt like he was being repeatedly and constantly held under the Crucio.

The pain became too much for his body to bear and he simply shut down. The world went black but the pain didn't go away. It held him under until his father had most likely become distracted by something or some one and it had ended. When he woke up he was looking up at Blaise's worried face when he himself was shaking with fear and the realization that their peaceful existence had shattered. As he lay there on the floor waiting for Blaise to return he knew there was no way he could escape. When his father had first gone to Azkaban he and Blaise had gone to the Ministry to ask them to remove the bracelet. They said that they would look into it and research a way that they could effectively remove it so he wouldn't he tortured anymore. That had been almost a year ago. Every time they had inquired about the progress they had been informed that 'The Ministry of magic is more concerned with a lot more pressing matters. It will be looked into soon, Mr. Malfoy.' Of course they both knew that that meant. 'You deserve it and we're leaving it on you because of that.'

None of them ever considered why Lucias would want to hurt his fellow Death Eater son. None of them considered that he didn't deserve it. They just left him to suffer. Now his father had escaped and the pain had returned and he knew that no one would help them. He would descend into insanity for as long as the Auroras would take to recapture his father. When Blaise came back in he had a pair of giant scissors and in a moment of panic Draco thought he meant to cut off his hand. But instead he slipped the blade between his skin and the metal and pressed down hard. Much to his relief and honest surprise the bracelet fell off Draco's hand with a soft clink. Both of them stared at it in shock. Neither of them expected it to be that easy because they had used all the magic they could thing of to get it off. They supposed that Lucius hadn't considered the Muggle way. For once in his life Draco was thankful for Muggles.

Blaise laughed softly and pulled Draco into his arms holding on to him for dear life. "I told you.." He said. "I told you, Drake I would always protect you. Always." He very dimply heard the soft gasp behind him and remembered that Harry was standing at his back. He wondered if he was able to piece together anything by that display and then his heart sank when he got the answer to his mental question.

"Malfoy.."

* * *

Oh noo another cliffhanger. Love you guys~

Read and Review

xoxo

V.V


	11. Author's note

Dear Readers,

I suppose most of you- if any of you- are wondering what happened to the story. Well- while writing about a month ago I received a few anonymous messages from readers who straight out bashed my writing abilities, storyline, writing style, grammar - everything. Needless to say it demolished my self confidence and I have not been able to write since. This was the first story I have ever posted for anyone else to read and to see that not one person but a few completely hated what I put out made me feel rather inadequate. So I have gone back to lurking over reading all the brilliant stories that I would never be capable of writing. I'm sorry to the few who were enjoying my poor attempt of writing and for those who hated it, you got your wish. I am discontinuing writing this story and any other. If anyone thinks that they have the ability to continue my story, please feel free to do so.

Sincerely apologetic and defeated,

V.V


	12. Between Him and Nudity

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I got money in the bank, I got money in the bank, but its not from writing this story 'cus its JK Rowling's. Except the concept, pairings and story idea.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Wow. Just- wow you guys. I had no idea you all would feel this way. After those messages I never expected such an overwhelming positive response. After I posted the note someone Private messaged me, I believe it was the first person who asked me to continue to story and I promised I would sit at my keyboard and see if I could write but there were no promises. I sat here for about an hour with the cursor blinking at me and then my phone suddenly went off buzzing over and over and over aaaand over with Fanfiction dot net review notices. After I checked them needless to say.. Chapter 11, with love, adoration, struggle and a few tears of self disappointment, gratefulness and then happiness due to actual completion. Thank you so much to everyone. You don't have any idea how much your words meant to me. So Lovers - _and_ Haters. Here is your next chapter.

Back to writing and suck it if you don't like it.

* * *

The bandage had felt too tight on his head suddenly. It was like it was cutting into his skin and he couldn't understand the reason why. The dull ache behind his eyes had subsided and something, he didn't know what or who, he guessed it was his instincts told him it was time to remove the bandage from his eyes. He had not been expecting to have his sight back. He had not expected the bright white light that assailed his senses giving him such a sudden bout of vertigo that he had to clutch the door jab in order to steady himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to steady himself. When he opened them, he got the shock of his entire life. There it was. His two Slytherin helpers standing before him in a tender embrace. He had barely seen Blaise Zabini beyond the blaring brightness that was Draco Malfoy. He was too blond to miss, to pale not to see him, his face too aristocratic not to immediately recognize, his lips too full, his nose too upturned and the fact that there wasn't a smirk on those up turned lips? Woooah. He was very hard to miss.

All of the alarm bells went out extremely loud in Harry's head. In his mind, Zabini had never been any real threat to him. He was merely always there in the background, always watching always listening never talking and never doing anything. He never stepped in when he and Malfoy fought, he never put in his two cents when insults were thrown back and forth between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. He merely existed. The only time he had ever seen or heard anything from the dark male was when Malfoy walked away from a fight with him with a bloody nose or a busted lip or a scraped knee. It was only then the golden brown hazel gaze of his would turn thunderously scary and lock right on to Harry making him feel a lot more than a little easy right before Zabini turned away and dragged Malfoy off by the arm with him. Harry and everyone else had always known that there was something between Zabini and Malfoy. Something more than friends, something more than both their families being acquaintances because they were both purebloods. So when the both of them walked into the Great Hall holding hands at the beginning of the year no one batted an eyelash. Everyone suspected that the two thought they kept their relationship a closely guarded secret. But they were so sickeningly obvious that it was hard to miss. If Zabini were just Malfoy's friend then he would not look at him that way, like he were the last person on earth, the only crumb on the plate presented to a starving man. Harry had often wondered what it would be like to be looked at like that. To have someone, anyone's rapt attention the way Malfoy had Zabini's and Zabini had his.

Everyone knew that they were together before they allowed it to become public and they also knew that the only reason that they had never gone public with it was because one Lucius Malfoy would gut the both of them and hang their entrails on the gates of Hogwarts. But when Lucius got locked up in Azkaban it was liberating for them both. They could come out as couples and really not care who knew it. That was why Harry was mentally kicking himself. He should have known it was them. Their voices were so familiar. The fact that they were male, Slytherin and a couple should have tipped him off imediately because there weren't many people at Hogwarts with those componets to their character. But he wanted so badly to have something to hold on to, to think that someone, anyone, even if it were two complete strangers actually cared about him. But now that he knew who they were the possibility of that being so evaporated like smoke in the wind.

"Malfoy.."

He said when he found his voice. He barely found it because it sounded more like a croak than anything else. The look of sheer shock on Malfoy's and Zabini's face would have made him laugh if he was in any other situation. They looked stunned.

What could they have said at that moment? Neither of them had been expecting to look up and see Harry Potter's vibrant emerald eyes looking back at them with such plain distrust and irritation. He even looked angry and the gaze that they had both predicted but hope wouldn't come to frutiation made Draco cling tighter to Blase's hand and Blaise's arm go tighter around Draco's slight form held against him. Well, if it was one thing Draco learned today was that the swelling potion worked faster as an airborne agent rather that an in systematic one. How lovely that he learned that now. Now that he had Harry bloody Potter looking at him like he had murdered his entire family.

Oh way- that's right. Draco hadn't, but his father had. "Potter.." He said as confidently as he possibly could. As though what was to come didn't rattle him to the core and leave him completely shaken.

"Well?" Was Potter's expectant response. What was he waiting on?

"Well what?" Draco said trying to put the edge back into his voice.

"Go on. Get on with it. Laugh at me, ridicule me. Go send owls to everyone that you know that Harry Potter, the Boy who you Love to Hate was at your mercy, that his supposedly great and doting Muggle family beat him every day, treat him like garbage, raped him and starved him merely for existing. Go on and tell them that everything that you ever wanted to see happen to be has been done. Tell them and have a fucking laugh. I hope you burn in hell with your Death Eater father." Potter's voice was so cold, so full of hate that Draco couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped him lips, nor the widening of his gray eyes. Blaise tried to hold him firm to his side but Draco was already running away from him, pushing past Potter with a mere whisper of 'Fuck you.' and a strange glint of moisture in his eyes.

Harry had been shocked. But not shocked enough to let his eyes follow Draco out the door. Instead he now pinned Zabini with his gaze. Zabini, the unmovable one, the silent one. He knew nothing about him and the look in Blaise's eyes at that very moment was enough to make Harry swallow thickly and take a tentative step back. Zabini was furious. Absolutely without a doubt, earth shaking, bone rattling furious.

"How dare you.." He said soft softly that Harry had barely heard him. "How fucking dare you even consider talking to him like that after everything we did for you? If it weren't for ass your sorry ass would have been nothing but a corpse under your fat uncle and that's the thanks we get?"

Then of course, Harry did the stupid thing, the very, very stupid thing and actually answered him back. "After everything you did for me? You and I both know that I'm not here because you two have suddenly turned into bleeding hearts so don't pretend like it. I'm just here for you to laugh at me and talk about me with your friends. I'm just here for you to throw the fact that you had to save me in my face, so don't fucking tell me I have no right to talk to him like that!" He hadn't meant to shake. He didn't mean for his eyes to well up with tears the way that they did. But there he went. The mere fact that all of this was just a ruse that no one really cared for him was just too much for him to take. "I never wanted to be like this in front of you." He said swiping angrily at his eyes as the tears finally fell. "Not you and especially not him. I never wanted you to see me weak so that you could find just one more thing to ridicule me about. So like I told him, go on; get it over with so I can leave."

"You don't know a god damn thing about us." Blaise said shaking hi head slightly.

"I know enough!" Harry snapped back going instantly from defeated to offensive all over again within a matter of seconds. "Maybe not you but he has always been a sodding bastard to me, he has always preyed on me, on everything he did. His father practically murdered all my friends! The only people who loved me. The only ones who cared enough to defend me, to fight for me. He had them all killed he-"

"He is not his father!" The sheer volume of Blaise's voice brought Harry up short. "Why can't you get that? Why can't anyone? His name is Draco, not Lucius and he is no more responsible for your loved ones deaths than I am, or you are or your little friends Weasel and Granger are. _He_ didn't do anything. Lucius Mafloy did. All Draco tried to do was survive. And yet all you do, all everyone does is judge him for who his father is. That makes you no better than the pureblood bigots that you hate so much. You can leave whenever the fuck you want. There is nothing more for you here. We don't want anything from you or want to do anything to you, so just go."

Blaise pushed past him and was about to walk completely out of the room when Potter's voice stopped him once again. "I have no where to go.." He said softly. He didn't apologize, he didn't ask him to stay, and he didn't ask him for anything. It was the mere voicing of a fact. He didn't expect anything from Zabini or Malfoy. Not from the way he had just reacted and mainly because he still believed that they had ulterior motives because with him everyone always did.

Blaise didn't turn around nor did he look at him when he spoke. "You can stay here if you want until you find somewhere to stay. Write your friends, I'm sure they'll take you in. I'll have a house elf bring you breakfast, lunch and dinner. You can have the room you've been sleeping in which is the one three doors down. We'll stay out of your way. You stay out of ours. Draco and I are leaving for Italy in less than a week. I expect you gone before then." His voice was so cold and so bitter that Harry had to wonder if he had been wrong. He was giving him a place to stay. He wasn't laughing at him and throwing him out on his ass. What could he say to that?

But before he could even muster a response he looked up toward the door only to find the doorway empty. Zabini was gone. He didn't wait for him to say thank you or wait for him to refuse. He simply left Harry standing there with his stomach and his pride in his hands. He looked down at his bare feet and knew he was in no position to turn down Blaise's offer regardless of him and his mate's intentions. The sudden 'pop!' in front of him startled him right out of his thoughts. He clutched his hand to his chest and looked wide eyed at the floppy eared creature in front of him. This elf was quite peculiar, because unlike most dressed in rags she- and he knew it was a she because- she actually had a rather large, floppy, pink bow stuck right to the side of her head. Her eyes were big round and a lighter shade of green than her skin. Not only that, she was gazing up at Harry completely mortified. "Zippy is sorry, Sir Harry Potter Sir. Sir Mr. Zabini sent me to tend to your needs. Zippy not mean to frighten you Mr. Harry Potter sir. Zippy will go right down to the kitchens and bang her head against the wall in the corner where no one can see Zippy. Zippy will do so right now."

"No!" Harry said so suddenly and so loudly that it made the elf squeak and her entire expression change. She looked at him as though he was mad.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir does not want Zippy to bang her head against the walls down in the kitchen where no one can see?" She asked him with her eyes widening slowly in shock. "Does Mr. Harry Potter sir want Zippy to bang her head against walls right here where everyone can see?"

"N-no, Zippy. I don't want you to bang your head against the walls at all.." Harry said feeling timid even around the elf.

"Would Mr. Harry Potter sir like to bang Zippy's head himself? It would be an honor to have Mr. Harry Potter sir bang Zippy's head."

Harry looked at the elf with a frown. This little creature had quite the obsession with head banging. He wondered now if Malfoy and Zabini treated the creature ill even after the new elf laws that had been passed. But the thing had a rather clean set of clothes on and a very clean looking bow stuck to her head so why was she so obsessed with punishing herself?

In reality, 'Go bang your head against the walls in the kitchen where no one can see!' was something that Draco had often flippantly said to the house elves whenever he was angry. Especially if he couldn't get his way with something involving him and Blaise he would take it out on the elves. Not cruelly mind you, he never really considered that when the elves popped away they really did go to a particular corner in the kitchen and banged their heads against the wall where no one could see. Ah, well. It was Harry's problem now.

"N-No, Zippy. I don't want that either."

"Well what does Mr. Harry Potter sir, want Zippy to do?" The house-elf asked him then waited expectantly rocking back and forth on her rather large feet.

Harry wasn't use to anyone asking him that. He was always asked to do things, kill the Dark Lord, take out the garbage, cook dinner, scrub the floors, vacume the carpets, do the dishes, dust the walls (who dusted walls anyway?), weed the garden and the list went on and on and on. He had never had anyone ask what he wanted. Ever. And Blaise Zabini had given him this without a second glance. Maybe he was wro- no- it was just a trick but that didn't mean he couldn't utilize it while he could.

"May I have some clothes that fit?" he asked softly tugging at the loose sheet wrapped around him in a toga like fashion. He tried his hardest to ignore the blush that was rising on his cheeks because he had only now realized he had been shouting at Blaise Zabini with nothing but a sheet between him and nudity.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe that came out of me. I may not be great- but its mine.

R&R my lovelies. This one is just for you. Thank you again.

Sincerely yours for as long as you'll have me,

V.V


	13. Fucking unbelievable

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I'm sooo brooooooooke! I guess that means my name is not J.K Rowling and only the idea of this story is mine. Characters are stolen. Noooo!

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Ok, so I have decided. I can't let you guys or myself down. So covered with hope here is Chapter 12.

* * *

He had spent a day and a half avoiding the two Slytherins in their own house- or they were avoiding him? He wasn't quite sure.. He now had three and a half days to find somewhere to go. After his confrontation with Zabibi and Malfoy Harry had gone to his assigned room while the house elf went off to produce clothes that could fit his small frame out of thin air, and penned a letter to Ron and Hermione. It was difficult to do so, mostly because he knew neither of them would help him. That was why he wrote the letter but he never sent it. He merely folded it and left it on his bed. He knew they wouldn't help him and they would most likely immediately inform Dumbledore of his whereabouts and then the man would send him right back to the Dursleys. He supposed it had to happen eventually. He couldn't very well stay here after Zabini and Malfoy went off to Italy. The place was nice, exceedingly so. It was almost like a hotel. The room he had was beautifully decorated with its own bathroom and bath. The bathtub was huge and he often spent a great amount of time soaking in it. The service was excellent. As Blaise had not so nicely promised he was presented with breakfast, lunch and dinner and whenever he summoned Zippy she came instantly and presented him with whatever snack or drink he requested. He would have to go back to the Dursleys but that didn't mean he could not enjoy this while he could. He ever noticed that with in the day and a half he had been given food at his leisure he didn't look so pale and sickly anymore. The color was even returning to his face, he felt a lot better and dare he say he might have gained a pound or two.

It took him that amount of time with being treated nicely, being left alone and actually not seeing head nor tail of Malfoy and Zabini to realize what a git he had been. He had never been a very logical person. Malfoy had often called him daft and he was beginning to realize what he meant. It took him this long to come to the stunning realization that maybe, _just maybe_ the two Slytherins meant him no harm. He believed it was the expression of sheer anger on Blaise's face and the one of masked hurt on Draco's that brought him to the (obvious) conclusion. They didn't have to help him, they didn't have to take him away from his uncle's house and nurse him back to health, and they definitely didn't have to let him stay there after he reacted in such a rude way to them, but they did. And in his mind that was a hell of a lot of trouble to go through for an ungrateful git like him and even a lot more trouble just to play a trick on him.

So even if it were trickery, even if they planned on laughing in his face, there was no reason he should not apologize and thank them for their, ahem- kindness. The Gryffindor sentiments in him demanded it. So with a reluctant sigh he dressed in the clothes that Zippy had brought back for him, he did not even ask where she had gotten them from, but they fit pretty well enough and they smelled deliciously of vanilla. Little did he know the pair of muggle jeans and t-shirt actually belonged to the young blond male he had so rudely told of a day ago and the only reason it was not laced with an itching powder was because the smart little house elf had very quietly, very secretly and very naughtily stolen it.

So with his unsuspectingly stolen clothes and his bare feet Harry stuck his head out of the room and looked both ways down the stretching hallway. He had never been in a house this large before so of course he got lost numerous times. At times he honestly thought he would die in the depths of the mansion's basement and no on would ever find him, of course he never, not even once considered simply summoning Zippy and allowing her to lead him to the pair, no, he was the Great Harry Potter; he could damn well do it on his own.

Right.

Two hours.

It took him two hours to not so much find, but to stumble upon the two Slytherins in a study not five doors away from where he was initially. He would have smacked himself in the forehead if he wasn't so surprised at what he was seeing. Blaise was reclined on a large cream couch with a Defense Against the Dark Arts book held open in his hands as he studiously read it rapt with concentration. And right between his arms sprawled off on top of him like a cat in leisure was the smaller form of Malfoy. Malfoy had his face pressed against Zabini's chest as though he was listening to his heart beat, but his eyes were closed and he looked as though he was asleep. He felt as though he was intruding on some intimate moment in which he didn't belong. Especially so when one of Zabini's hands left the book, rested it on Draco's head and his fingers threaded through Malfoy's soft blond hair making the other male shift every so slightly but clearly nuzzle into the hand resting on his head.

He was about to quietly depart when his movement must have gotten Zabini's attention because before he could even turn completely Zabini's sharp gaze had him pinned on the spot. They stayed like that for a few moments. Blaise's gaze never once leaving Harry's causing him to shift nervously. He felt like a deer in headlights. He should have been able to just apologize and run off but something about Blaise looking at him like that kept him frozen on the spot. "Uh--.." He tried pathetically to form words but to no avail. His bottom lip became lodged between his teeth as he bit down on it to stop himself from saying something stupid.

"What do you want?" Zabini's voice was flat and void of any anger or surprise and for some reason that indifference made a strange emotion rise up with Harry. One that he couldn't define.

Apparently Malfoy wasn't asleep after all, because the moment Zabini spoke his eyes were wide open and he took had Harry pinned with his mercury gaze. The only difference was that Draco's eyes were red rimmed as though he had been crying. His cheeks seemed a little flushed and there were, what seemed like, dried tear tracks running down his face. Unlike Zabini, he didn't say anything. He just looked at him as though he was waiting for Harry to bring up his father again.

"What do you want, Potter?" Blaise asked as though he was wondering if Potter had suddenly gone both deaf and dumb. There was a little more bite, a little more definition to his words as though now that Zabini knew Draco was aware of Harry's presence he had become a little more agitated.

"I just wanted.." He began very softly, shifting from foot to foot. He looked down at his hands as he nervously wound them together. Since when was the dark skinned Slytherin able to make him feel so nervous? "I wanted to apologize to you and Draco.." He glanced up at Blaise but the male's expression was unreadable. When he glanced at Draco his pale features had transformed into a slight frown. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you and I just wanted to say thank you for-" He waved his hand in a shaky nervous gesture, "-everything.." He waited for it. The laughter, the ridicule but all he got was-

"Are you wearing my clothes?" Harry was too surprised for it to click. Within a matter of moments Draco was untangling his limbs from Zabini's and he was off the couch in seconds angrily approaching Harry. "You bloody well are! Take off my clothes you thieving git." He gave Harry another once over and then gasped, rather dramatically I might add. "My jeans, my favourite jeans! And the T-shirt Blaise gave me for my birthday? Oh you thieving son of a bi-

"Draco!" Blaise said in a chiding tone but Draco could not or would not be stopped.

"No! Don't 'Draco' me. Make him take it off Blaise. He's wearing my clothes! He's such a little selfish git, everything I have he has to just take it. Hero, golden boy Harry fucking Potter has to have everything he wants!"

Of course with that, Harry got angry as well and so it begun. Blaise looking at them both incredulously from the couch as they shouted back and forth at each other and then finally, simultaneously lunged at each other. Draco was trying to rip the clothes off of Harry's body, not for a moment considering that he was effectively ruining them, while at the same time punching Harry on the side of his head. While Harry, no stranger to fights and being beaten to a pulp and at that point he would have cowered if it were anyone else, but it was Draco Malfoy so he was valiantly fighting back. Clinging to the clothes with one hand and slapping at Draco with the other and kicking him with his feet. Finally, one of them, not clear who, tripped on the edge of the carpet and brought both of them tumbling to the floor in a pile of tangled limbs, a bloody nose, a busted lip, a torn t-shirt and a blood stained pair of jeans, oh yes, and of course, continuous fighting regardless of the above stated inflictions.

Finally, having seen enough Blaise snapped his book shut, calmly got up off the couch and walked over to the fighting pile made of two. With little to no effort at all yanked the two fighting parties apart using the back of their shirts. He dragged them over to the sitting area ignoring the fact that they were both still trying to claw at each other across his body. He tossed Draco on the love seat and pushed Harry on to the sofa. "Sit." He said to him and without even turning around he pointed his finger commandingly at Draco, who was just seconds away from getting up to jump right back on to Harry once again and pummel him the best he could, and said. "Stay." Causing the blond to drop right back down into his seat with a petulant pout of his bloody bottom lip.

"You two are fucking unbelievable.

Of course simultaneous shouts of, "He started it!" rang out causing Blaise to shake his head. He turned his head to Draco and within seconds of doing so he saw movement in the corner of his eye.

"When I said, 'stay', I meant you too, Potter."

* * *

Progress? I think so.. -Coughs- C-can't you feel the love? xD

R&R please.

V.V


	14. Milestone

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: 6 More days until pay day. So so sooo broke. x_x I wrote a bunch of stuff and I still got no money, so you know Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Ok, so sorry for not updating yesterday (but not really) I'm actually gearing up for a BIG surprise for you guys which is—*Deep breath* **Three Updates in Three Days V.V Fanfiction Weekend Event!** x) Yup, that's right. I'm going to try and update Friday (which is today) Saturday _and_ Sunday. I'm not too sure of the content yet so in your next review I would like everyone to make some suggestions as to where they think the story should go from this point. I have a few ideas but I would like to see what you guys would enjoy seeing before I start writing. So if you want that update tomorrow then get to suggesting!

* * *

He did not have to listen to Zabini when he told him not to move from the couch. Malfoy might have had to because they were in some kind of relationship. Obviously one where Zabini had most of the authority, which was strange for a pompous control freak like Draco Malfoy to give up any kind of control to anyone. But some how, in a little way Harry could understand exactly how Malfoy could follow orders from Zabini because the moment he spoke, telling him that he meant him too when he said 'stay', Harry found his arse meeting the softness of the cushion once again along with a softly murmured, rather petulantly sounding apology. Now that the adrenaline was slowly subsiding in his system he noticed the sharp throbbing of his nose and his temple. Malfoy had pounded him good. But the way Mafloy was tentatively touching his bleeding lip and looking like all he wanted to do was crawl into Zabini's arms and let the male take care of him told Harry that he had pummeled Malfoy pretty good too.

"The two of you have no damn shame." Zabini said the disgust and- was that amusement? -Clear in his voice as he looked the two of them over with a shake of his head.

"But he's wearing my clothes!" Draco said, his temper returning full force. "Everything I have he has to take it away from me!" He continued. It was obvious to Blaise that this didn't have much to do with the clothes on Potter's back but in fact with their very long standing rivalry and Malfoy's stress of his father's escape. That topped off with his mother being killed in the war that was evolved around Potter only made him that more passionate and possessive of his material possessions currently covering Potter's body.

"I didn't even know they were yours!" Potter responded equally as heated. It was clear yet another fight was about to erupt between the two. They were both sitting on the edge of their seats as though they were ready to pounce.

"Oh yeah, fucking Potter always god damn innocent of everything!" Draco was shaking now, almost uncontrollably. That strange glistening was back in his eyes and to Zabini's heart wrenching observance Draco looked damn near to breaking down and crying once again. Earlier he had found him frantically searching for his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. He was sobbing and shaking like a leaf. It took Zabini an hour to get what the matter was out of him and when he did he just lay on the couch, held him and tried to ease his fears. The fact that his father had escaped Azkaban had shaken Draco and awakened all of his old fears. He had thought being this afraid was a thing of the past and Lucius coming back was just another reminder that he could never have a normal life.

There was no one for him to lash out at. No one to blame his problems on. He was too terrified of his father to even look at him without shaking, the Dark Lord was dead along with most of the Death Eaters and those that weren't dead were rotting in Azkaban. So the only person who was involved in the war that everyone looked at as 'The Golden Boy' or 'The Chosen One' was Potter. The war was because of him and in turn all of Draco's problems could be indirectly blamed on Harry Potter.

"I didn't even mean to take your clothes.." Harry said with more pleading in his voice. Now he was just trying to make Malfoy understand. He didn't want to or like to be made out to be the bad guy especially when he didn't even do anything wrong. He didn't understand why Draco always expected bad things of him. He had come in there to apologize and some how it turned into Malfoy accusing him of stealing his clothes. "Your hou-"

"I don't care if you didn't know. Its mine and I want it back. You take everything from me, always! You ruined my entire life just by being born. Its because of you my mother got killed, because of you my father turned into an evil bastard, because of you the Dark Lord came back and ruined my entire life, its all your fault that everyone hates me just because of who my father was. Its your fault I can never be normal. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Yup, that was the breaking point. All the while screaming unsubstantiated accusations at Potter the more they sounded like sobbing words. The tears had now escaped his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks mixing with his blood. He buried his face in his hands sobbing as softly as he could. He didn't want to break down in front of Potter like this. It rankled him to know that he was being seen so vulnerable.

Blaise looked at Potter and gave him a shake of his head. Potter looked completely shaken by the outburst, He felt his heart and his stomach clench tightly and it wasn't because he felt hurt about the things that Malfoy were saying. He knew that he was being irrational. It was the fact that Malfoy had looked so broken. That porcelain, indifferent perfection that he had always shown the outside world was only a facade for the fear and bitterness that lived on the inside. He was caught between turning tail and running and attempting to give Malfoy some kind of comfort.

But that was Zabini's job wasn't it? To comfort him? Yes, of course. Blaise moved and crouched down in front of Draco gently pulling his hands away from his face. There was no hesitation on Malfoy's part. He dropped his hands and tightly wound his arms around Zabini. He buried his face into Zabini's neck and cried softly. "I'm so scared.." He said, his voice muffled by the crook of Blaise's neck.

"I know, baby. I know." _Me too.._ He thought to himself. He would never let Draco know just how terrified he was of what was to come. "I'll protect you. I told you that. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I promise, Dray. I promise. Let's get you guys cleaned up, okay?"

Draco nodded slightly. Not even caring that he included Potter in their cleaning up session. He took a deep breath and got up shakily. He avoided looking at Potter. He was very ashamed of his emotional outburst. Harry didn't deserve that, no matter how stressed out Malfoy was. "Sorry--" he said softly and took Blaise's hand.

Potter did nothing but nod in acknowledgment and wound his hands together. He felt uncomfortable standing there with his bloody nose and throbbing head. Malfoy had Blaise to take care of him and Harry had no one. They would give him some tissues a few potions and he would go back to his room and curl up alone while they stayed together and Blaise held Malfoy while he cried. Who would hold Harry while he cried? No one ever did.

He turned Draco around and sat him on the sofa allowing Potter to stay there as well as he went off to get the supplies to right the two's injuries. He had no idea what it was about Harry and Draco. They were always at each others throats. Emotions always ran high between them and it was mostly due to misunderstandings or false judgments. He hoped that when he left the room he wouldn't come back to find the both of them in a bloody pile fighting again.

"You were never a death eater were you?" Was the first thing said the moment Zabini left the room.

Draco should have been incensed; angered that Potter would even ask him that question after everything. But he felt so emotionally drained. It didn't matter to him anymore. It was the first time Harry had ever asked him about his part in the war instead of just assuming. So he answered with no heat, no anger, no sadness or regret. It was a simply factual statement. "No, Harry, I was never a Death Eater. I left the muggle killing and torturing to my father who was more than willing to torture muggles, any wizards who stood against him-" A pause. "-And me. I was never the type of son he wanted. No matter how much of a front I put up at school. I was never behind his campaign and he knew it. He made me pay for it every single day. If it weren't for Blaise and his family, I would probably be dead by now." Somehow using Potter's first name made their conversation seem more sincere. They weren't two enemies sitting on the couch; they were two people who were at their wits ends accepting the cards their life dealt them. "You never grew up in the lap of luxury coddled by everyone around you like the Golden Boy everyone made you out to be, were you?"

Harry glanced at him and then looked back toward the fireplace where there was no fire burning contemplating what he should say. This was a milestone between them. This conversation would possibly change the way they looked at each other and everyone else around them. "No-- Draco.." Harry said softly. "I was never coddled as a child. In fact, if it weren't for the dictionary I wouldn't even know what the word coddled meant." Draco already knew the gist of it. After all he and Blaise had pulled him from his house practically close to dead at the hands of his Uncle. "The people I was-" He shook his head. "The people I _am_ staying with. They don't like wizards or anything magical. They're muggles and the only reason they know about us is because my Aunt's sister, my mother, was one. She married my father, went off to this great magical life and for some reason my aunt detested her- and now me for it. They never let me forget every day that I was- am a freak. They worked me like a slave, hardly ever fed me, beat me- and did- other things.." He couldn't talk about _that_ part. It made him feel too ill.

"So why did you keep going back there?" Draco asked with honest incredulity. He didn't understand why someone would subject themselves to that.

"I had no where else to go. I still don't have anywhere else to go. You think I have a choice? If I did it would be the last place on earth I would live."

"But what about Dumbledore. I'm sure if he knew he would never let his precious Golden Boy.." Harry glared at him causing Draco to shrug slightly. "Sorry.." He said with a slight apologetic smile on his busted lip. "I'm sure he wouldn't let_ you_ stay with them."

"Heh.. that's where you're wrong. I told Dumbledore about everything when he said I had to go back this year. He couldn't or -wouldn't do anything about it.." Harry shrugged helplessly. What more was there to say about that?

Draco looked ruffled by that. He shifted in his seat slightly to face Harry a little better. "But what about your friends. Granger and the Weasel. I'm sure you can stay with them.."

Harry let out a bitter laugh that grated on Draco's conscience for some reason. Who knew Potter was so bitter on the inside. He supposed behind that Happy-go-lucky, goody-two-shoes facade was a Harry Potter who felt alone and deserted. "I tried with them too. They- wanted to be alone this Summer I guess. They're a couple now yaknow, they don't need me being a third wheel. I underst-"

"That's bullshit!" Draco said suddenly and rather loudly even before Harry could finish. Malfoy actually looked rather annoyed. "They know what your disgusting muggle relatives are doing to you and yet-"

"Hey, you two aren't fighting again are you?" Blaise said as he walked back into the room with an armful of first aid supplies subsequently cutting of Draco's outburst.

Harry looked at Draco helplessly and shook his head slightly. He might have been comfortable having that conversation with Malfoy, coming to some kind of understanding was some how soothing to Harry, but he didn't want Blaise to know how his friends had abandoned him too. It was too embarrassing. He wasn't keen on letting everyone know how everyone had deserted him because he was a worthless freak.

Draco seemed to understand, but he seemed hesitant to let things slide. Blaise pressing a moist piece of cloth to his aching bottom lip seemed to rail road his train of though making him hiss through his teeth in pain.

"Sorry, love." Blaise said softly as he dabbed at Draco's bottom lip as gently as he could as Draco sat complacent beneath his ministrations.

Harry glanced away quickly, knowing that Blaise wasn't about to take care of him in the same gentle way. Why would he? So he reached into the pile of supplies and grabbed a piece of cloth for himself. That was until he felt Blaise hold on to his wrist staying his action.

"Its ok, sit back. Just let me finish up with Draco and I'll fix up your nose for you. Knowing you, you might just make it worse." Blaise wasn't _asking_, he was _telling _him to leave it alone. For some reason Harry responded to that and dropped the cloth back into the pile avoiding looking at the two on the other side of the couch.

"Potter decked you good." Blaise murmured softly, followed by an equally soft chuckle as he dabbed some potion on Draco's red cheek. That comment earned him a glare but no response. Draco definitely didn't like to hear that Potter could take him in a fight or in anything else for that matter. When he was done tending to Draco he gave him a soft peck on his lips allowing him to settle back against the couch and hold a cool cloth against his throbbing cheek.

Blaise moved down the couch with a sigh and disposed of Draco's bloody cloth and replaced it with a clean one for Harry. Blaise reached over and cupped Harry's chin turning his face to better examine his nose to determine whether or not it was broken. The moment Blaise's fingers touched Harry, the smaller male flinched violently and yanked his head away from Blaise's grasp.

Blaise held up both his hands to his side to show Harry that he meant no harm. "Sorry." he said looking at Potter with those intense searching golden eyes. " I was just trying to get a better look at your nose."

A slight blush rose up on the height of Harry's cheekbones and he nodded slightly squaring himself for being touched again. Blaise very gently cupped his chin again and tilted Harry's head back then from side to side. "Hmn.." He murmured softly. "S'not broken.." He took the cloth and slowly wiped the blood away from Harry's upper lip. He caught the other male's gaze for a moment. Those starkly beautiful green eyes. They should have been bright, intense with emotion and life, the way they were when Harry was yelling at him a day ago or when he was fighting with Draco. But now they were dim, speculative, defensive, untrusting and a little bit fearful. He wanted to chase all of that away for some reason but he didn't even know where to start.

So he began by taking care of him as gently as possible. "There. Nose all clean." He said stroking his index finger along the slightly red bridge of Harry's nose. "Does anywhere else hurt?" he asked tossing the cloth away.

"No, Malfoy punches like a girl." Harry said with a slight tip of his lips, something that resembled a smile. There was a little spark in his eyes but it soon faded.

"Hey!" Draco protested from the other end of the couch making Blaise laugh. "I managed to make your nose bleed didn't I? I'll show you punch like a girl." He made a move to reach over to the other end of the couch with his fist in the air but Blaise pinned him on the spot with a glare.

"You move and I'll spank your arse so hard you won't be able to sit for a month." Blaise's voice was flat but his eyes were shining with the promise of his statement.

Draco's face flushed red as he glanced quickly at Potter who's jaw was dropped so low that if his chin were a little longer it would be touching his chest. Potter was effectively shocked, but Draco seemed keen on heeding Blaise's warning and settled right back into the couch with his arms folded against his chest.

Blaise shook his head slightly and looked back at Potter with a mild reassuring smile on his lips. A smile that Harry hesitantly returned. "Thank you." Harry said softly.

"You're welcome." Blaise responded, giving Harry's head a lingering pat. Harry could understand now the way that Draco had nuzzled right into Blaise's hand like a spoiled cat. He almost did the same himself. It was a strange comforting weight. Like that one touch told him that everything would be okay. It should have been completely reassuring but the weight was gone all too soon leaving Harry feeling desolate, lonely and vulnerable once again.

* * *

Ok! That's it you guys. A niiice loooong chapter.

Now remember what I said at the top. Please make your suggestions so I know which way you guys would like to see this go so I can update tomorrow again.

Muah! R,R&S. (Read, Review & Suggest ;) )

V.V 3


	15. Tucked in the proper way

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: I'm sooo brooooooooke! I guess that means my name is not J.K Rowling and only the idea of this story is mine. Characters are stolen. Noooo!

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Ok, thank you for those of you who submitted your suggestions. It was exactly along the lines of my thinking, I was just making sure it was what you guys would enjoy seeing.

Wow Zazzle. Thank you for that exceptionally lengthy review. I feel honored that you too the time to write it and thank you for your advice and your constructive criticism. I will definitely take everything you said to heart.

Update #2

* * *

A soft rumble echoed through the now silent room. Harry looked down to the other side of the couch to see Draco clutching his stomach, red in the face at the noise it had just made. He hadn't eaten anything for the day. He had woken up earlier that morning fresh from a terrifying nightmare about his father coming for him and had begun his frantic search for a book to learn how to defend himself against his father's dark magical attacks. Blaise had found him that way, crying his poor eyes out and had quickly done his best to comfort him. Some how for the both of them food was the furthest thing from their minds, until now. The hunger was gnawing at his stomach and after disposing of the cloths used to clean Draco and Potter up, Blaise soon caught on the Draco's not so silent plight.

"Ready for lunch then, love?" He should have been slightly embarrassed or at least careful not to use pet names for Draco in front of Potter especially when he saw Draco blushing because of it and cautiously glancing at Potter to see what his reaction to it was. But Blaise was far too confident in his position as the dominant male in the relationship to care about what others thought about him and Draco being together this way. The going theory among everyone was that they were Slytherin purebloods and they didn't or couldn't have strong feelings for each other because of that. Slytherins and purebloods, and even worse a combination of the two were thought to be heartless, conniving and deceitful people capable of only hate and bigotry. But Draco and Blaise could and always would prove them wrong on that part. They were very much capable of love and caring for each other. That much was obvious.

Draco nodded slightly and patted his empty stomach. "Yeah, I'm starving." He murmured curling up on the couch and making really no move to get up and go to a decent place to eat. Again, Purebloods were known for their proper ways. They would never eat away from a dining table with all the perfect settings and without the proper grooming. But Harry sat in shock as Blaise summoned a house elf and ordered it to bring to food to this room.

Again, he felt uncomfortable. They were going to have lunch and a day and a half ago Blaise had told him to stay out of their way. He should leave now before Blaise told him to. It would make it a lot less hurtful. He would quietly go back to his room and summon Zippy to bring him his own lunch. Yes, that's what he would do. He was half way to the door when he heard Draco calling his name.

"Potter.." He said, glancing to the pointed look Blaise was giving him. He too felt like they had made sort of change when it came to their relationship with Potter. The dark haired male had apologized, even though it went out rightly ignored when Draco took it upon himself to kick Potter's ass- or try to.

Harry stopped in front of the door and looked at Draco with a slight frown without really responding. Was he going to take another jab at him again or was he going to tell him to take off the clothes even though they were blood spattered and torn, which only reminded him that he didn't have anything but this to wear and even if Draco didn't tell him to take it off he would have to any way because they were ruined and nearly unwearable. He had no idea what he would wear. He would probably have to stay confined to his room until Zabini and Malfoy left for Italy and left him to go back to his own personal hell. The thought alone made his stomach turn, but he tried to focus on now, not what was to come.

"Uhm.." Draco said looking a bit nervous. That was a strange thing. To see Malfoy's mask actually not up. He was usually always so impassive and condescending but at the moment he actually looked like he cared about the outcome of what he was about to say or ask. "Would you like to stay here and have lunch with us? I think Blaise ordered you something anyway.."

It was a joke, it had to be. Did Draco Malfoy just invite him to sit with them for lunch? It wasn't as though they were back in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and everyone could see, but this was such a strange moment even though it was taking place merely in the seating area of the house. But Harry nodded a bit shakily at first, and then a little more eagerly before stepping back over to the couch with his hands gripped tightly in front of him.

Draco seemed to release a breath he didn't even notice he was holding and saw back down on the couch beside Blaise. Blaise murmured something to Draco making him glare and swat his arm. Harry didn't hear it but what was really said was 'Someone has a crush~'. If Harry every heard that Draco would be mortified. It wasn't even that he had a crush on Potter he was just trying to be nice. Now all they had to do was sit down and have a decent meal.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat at the small writing table in the corner of the stuffy, untidy room where she and her boyfriend Ronald Weasly were staying for the summer at his family home. There was end less noise down stairs. Children running around playing, the sounds of siblings fighting and yet- she felt alone. She had felt terribly bad about leaving her best friend in such a jam. Every night after Ron went to sleep she would go to the bathroom and cry as she thought about what she had left her best friend to go through because she didn't want to upset her boyfriend. Ron didn't even seem to care that Harry was being abused by his family. All he could think about was that he wanted to be alone without Harry bringing him down or distracting Hermione with his problems. She tucked her excessively curly hair behind her ear and attempted to pen a letter of apology to him. But what could she say to make up or excuse the fact that she had left him stranded.

Would Harry even be alright enough to read it and respond to her? He probably hated her guts; he was probably so despised by her. In the end, all she could write was.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I hope you're alright. I never meant to leave you like that. But Ronald- he's acting so different from the person we knew in First year. I hope you're alright, if there's anything I can do- I don't know. But please write me back and let me know if you are safe. _

_Your friend always,_

_Hermione_

She folded the letter and went to the owlery to send it off. She hoped it reached Harry and she hoped with all her heart that he was alright because she knew if he wasn't there was no one else to blame but the people who were supposed to love and take care of him. His friends.

* * *

Apparently, even in all their fighting, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had more than one thing in common. After they ate, they got very sleepy. That was a factual statement on Blaise's part, because he was the one currently standing in front of the couch looking at the both of them curled up on their respective ends sound asleep. Both had smears of strawberry jam around their mouths because apparently it was both one of their favorite deserts and they could both eat it until they send themselves into a sugar coma. He shook his head slightly and got another moist cloth. He first wiped off Draco's mouth, Draco who hated to be woken up when he was sleeping frown slightly and shook his head like a child trying to get away from the moisture on his mouth. When Blaise finally got the jam cleaned off he leaned down and kissed Draco's pink parted lips. Next he move on to Harry who had both his fists tucked under his chin and his lips parted in a similar fashion. While Draco's lips were light powder pink, Harry's lips were a deeper pink, almost red against his pale, but somewhat tanned skin. They looked rather soft--

Blaise shook his head slightly and gave around Harry's mouth the same treatment. He as more cooperative than Draco was. He barely even moved. He just gave a soft sigh and smacked it lips together a little and went right back into a complete sleep. Blaise wasn't sure what compelled him. But he leaned down and gave Harry's forehead a soft peck then covered them both with a large blanket; because everyone deserved to be tucked in the proper way.

* * *

Mm, and so it builds.

R&R please.

V.V


	16. Say Goodbye

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry about the LONG wait. Please don't kill me. My computer was on the fritz. x( Next Chapter.

* * *

It was the first time in a long time he had woken up without someone bellowing the word 'BOY!' into his ear and swiftly kicking his side. He had woken up comfortably. The thing he was sleeping on was soft, plush and it smelled like some kind of flower instead of some hard barely there cushion that reeked of sweat, blood and tears. He wasn't cold and he wasn't hungry and he almost wanted to weep at the feeling because he knew it would go away soon. He didn't wake up with any delusion that his entire life was merely a dream and he actually lived with people who cared enough about him to give him a proper bed to sleep on. No, he woke up in the reality of everything. He fully understood the moment that he came into mental consciousness that he was Harry James Potter; his parents were murdered by a lunatic when he was just a baby. He had been worshipped by the wizarding world and condemned by the muggle one for most of his life. He killed the Dark Lord and in turn watched many of his friends and companions get killed. He was the abused son of the late James and Lily Potter. His very own flesh and blood looked at him with such hate on a daily basis that it would make the average person flinch. He knew he was beaten on a daily basis because he was still partially sore from the last near death beating he had received from his Uncle.

He knew that he had found safety in the hands of the two people in the world he thought hated him more than anything else, but that safety would only be temporary. Anyway, this time he didn't wake up to any of the feelings he was use to. In fact this time all he woke up to was hushed whispers from across the room. He glanced at the couch and noticed that Draco had already woken up and he wasn't there anymore. Blaise was no where around so he concluded that whoever was talking right in the dark nook across the room and out of his sight had to be the two Slytherins. He really shouldn't have, but that Gryffindor curiosity compelled him to silently slip off the couch and tip toe closer so he could hear what was being said, he got even more curious when he heard his name.

"But, Blaaaaise.." Wow, Draco sure knew how to whine. "You don't understand. It would be _better_ if Potter could come.."

"I don't understand why you want him to come to Italy with us anyway, I got the distinct impression that you would rather try to beat him up." From what Harry could see Zabini was scanning a large shelf of books while Draco stood there leaning against the shelf looking up at him with a pout plastered on his lips.

"But-but things change.." He said, but he seemed to be grasping at straws. Apparently the crafty Slytherin couldn't come up with a better explanation other than the truth. At least not one that would make Blaise budge. If Blaise said no then that was it.

"Oh?" Blaise said finally looking down at Draco. "How so?"

"Well he.." He seemed to remember his promise then. It was so frustrating! Why couldn't he just tell him what Potter had told him. The stupid git had to make him make that promise. How was he supposed to convince Blaise to let Potter come along if he couldn't tell him the truth of why? He gave up on making up an explanation. "Please Blaise, pleeeeeeease." Hands clasped in front of him, bottom lip pouted out, big gray eyes and perfect pleading expression. It worked every time.

"No."

Usually.

Draco sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest.

Blaise glanced back at the large grandfather clock behind him and swore softly when he saw the time. "I have to get going."

"Where?" Draco asked. He was looking forward to being able to beg some more in the hopes that Blaise would finally crack without being given a valid explanation.

"I have an appointment. I love you, see you later." With a quick smooch Blaise ran out of the room not noticing Harry tangled up trying to hide behind the curtains. He did notice however that he was no longer on the couch but he assumed that he merely went back to his assigned room to brood. With that he jogged down to the apparating point and left before Draco could bother him anymore about them taking Harry Potter to Italy.

* * *

That was how their days went. Blaise would disappear to go to some random "appointment" avoiding any begging and pleading that Draco may have been able to do. Never mind that Blaise usually came back looking more frustrated and tired than he did before he left. Draco might not have liked the Golden Boy, but he had grown to like Harry Potter and he didn't want to send him back into such a place without trying to help. They spent all day together while Blaise was out on his secret excursions. They played wizard chess, ate junk food, watched Blaise's muggle box, even went on to the comforpter and used the intranets to watch funny Muggle videos. They became fast friends and realized over that time that they had a lot more in common than they both thought.

Everyone always had certain expectations of them, whether they were expectations to do good or to do bad. They always felt the pressure to meet those expectations, their family life wasn't as perfect as everyone thought and they both liked eating strawberry jam flavored tarts until they passed out. Which was why when the day finally came for Draco and Blaise to leave for Italy and Blaise was no where to be found, Draco seemed to be very, very agitated. He kept pacing up and down the front foyer while Harry sat on the floor in the corner insisting that it was okay.

"I knew I would have to go back eventually, Malfoy." Harry said looking toward the upset blond. "It's not that big of a deal, plus I'm use to it already. If I'm lucky my Uncle would kill me quickly for letting my freak friends stun them like that."

"How can you be okay with this, Potter? You're going back to let that big, fat whale of an Uncle beat you up some more and probably kill you and you won't even fight to get out of it. I'm telling you. Blaise will cave."

"He hasn't caved so far.." Harry murmured. "I know you've been asking him for me to come along and I know he's been saying no all the time. Plus even if he were to cave now I don't even have a portkey or clothes or anything. As much as yo-' He shook his head slightly. "_We_ want it to; it's not going to work out. I'm tired of having hope and fighting and struggling only to be disappointed again and again. That's all my life is Malfoy. A big ball compiled of disappointments." He nearly jumped a mile out of his skin when he felt arms wrap tightly around him and realized Draco Malfoy was giving him a hug. It was an awkward hug, full of weird patting and stiff 'I don't know what possessed me' arms but it was a hug nonetheless.

That was the scene Blaise came in on. He saw Draco awkwardly leaning over Potter patting his back as though the poor male had been choking and trying to comfort him. "Hey." he said and nearly laughed when Draco scrambled away from Harry and nearly fell over.

Draco whipped around to look at him. "You're here. Finally! Where have you b.." Draco then eyed the bags in Zabini's hands. There were five large shopping bags in his left hand and six large ones in his left. "You went shopping? We have to leave in ten minutes and you've been shopping without me?" Draco folded his arms clearly outraged.

"Oh stop your whining." Blaise said moving forward to peck Malfoy on the forehead.

And just like that Harry was forgotten.

Blaise looked rather worse for wear though. He had been waking up at the crack of dawn every day for the past few days and not returning until dinner time. His clothes were a bit sweaty and untucked, his eyes had very slight dark circles under them and if his hair wasn't already usually curly and messy that might have been a change too.

"Why do you look like that?" Draco said backing away and wrinkling his nose.

Blaise merely rolled his eyes and, to Draco's surprise moved toward Harry. "Potter.."

"I know. You guys are leaving. It's okay. Just show me where the apparation point is and I'll get out of your hair." He pushed himself off of the ground and dusted off Draco's pants. "I'll return your clothes if I can Malfoy.."

But neither of them answered they way Harry expected them to. Instead, Blaise shook his head and held out the shopping bags to the surprised brunette male. "I bought clothes for you. So at least you don't have to borrow Draco's anymore."

Harry looked at the bags and shook his head. "You shouldn't have." He saw Blaise frown slightly. "No, really; you shouldn't have. I don't have any use for them. I probably won't be coming back to Hogwarts and I won't be wearing them at my Uncle's. If they ever saw me in new clothes they would burn them." _Probably burn them while I was still wearing them too- if they even let me live long enough._ "I don't want you to waste your money like that."

Blaise smiled kindly at him. "You don't understand, Potter." He sighed. "Maybe I should explain. I know I've been gone a lot the past few days."

"Yes you have, where the hell have you been?" Draco cut in to ask.

Blaise looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "I'm trying to explain that now, just in case you didn't notice. Must you be so impatient?" Draco bit his bottom lip guiltily. "As I was saying; I've been gone so much because I've been down at the Ministry of Transport trying to get an extra Portkey to Italy." He ignored both their simultaneous gasps. "I know I kept saying no to Potter coming every time you asked Dray, but that was only because I wasn't sure if they would grant us an extra nameless Portkey just like that. You know how hard it was just to get ours. It took months because of who we are. I didn't want to get either of your hopes up just in case they refused me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a portkey in the shape of an actual key. "It took a lot of bribes and calling in of old family favors but- I got one. Potter, you don't have to go back to that place. You can come with us to Italy."

He had to drop the bags when Draco jumped on him and hugged him as tightly as he could, pressing kisses all over his face. "I knew you wouldn't let us down. I knew it."

But Harry remained silent. He was still staring at the Portkey as though he expected it to grow teeth and bite his penis off. He wanted to ask if this was some sick joke but he knew it wasn't. He could tell that the bags had clothes in them; he could tell that the portkey was real. He simply couldn't believe that this was happening. Even after he gave up hope, even after he resigned himself to having to go back to the Dursleys, he wasn't faced with disappointment. "I-I can come w-with you?" Was that his voice sounding like a whisper coming from so far away?

"Yes, Potter you can come with us!" Draco had answered, so it must have been Harry's voice who asked that.

"I-I can come with you?" he asked again, a little more firmly still not believing it.

"Yes Potter you can come with us." It was Blaise you answered this time.

"I can _really_ come with you?"

"YES POTTER!" This time it was both of them who answered and that seemed to snap him out of his daze.

"Now come on we have to go or we'll miss it. Draco grab our things. I'll hold on to Harry's bags because I think he's in too much of a stupor to hold on to them himself."

"I'm coming with you.." Apparently it was finally sinking in.

"Yes Harry, now say goodbye to your old life. Because by the time we come back from Italy, it'll be time for school and after that you won't have to go back to those Muggles because you'll be old enough to live on your own."

He followed Draco's instructions. "Good bye old life.." But he didn't think he would believe it until they actually got there. No one had ever, _ever_ done anything like this for him before.


	17. Progress

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: Another update for taking so long with the last one. Love you guys. Keep reviewing!

* * *

"Come on, Harry throw it!" Draco waved his arms wildly over his head not minding at all that he was getting sweaty or that sand was sticking in between his toes or his hair was blowing as wildly and as fabulously as Harry's own usually looked on a regular basis. They had arrived in Lido Beach, in Venice Italy a few hours ago and Harry was absolutely flabbergasted by it all. The house was magnificent. It was even more amazing than the house he had stayed at with Blaise and Draco before they came. Everything was airy, open and a lot different than the big stuffy maze of a mansion. It was warm- almost homey and the scent of the sea blew in through all the open windows thrilling Harry to the bone. It was finally settling in. He was in Italy with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. He didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. He wasn't abandoned and left behind to suffer. He wasn't disappointed, mainly because he'd had no hopes of actually coming along but that wasn't the point. Regardless to his hopelessness all of this was a brilliant change of pace for him. He had hugged Draco and thanked him in the most profuse of manners making the blond uncomfortable after a while. He was not accustomed with anyone but Blaise knowing he wasn't a complete evil bastard and the fact that Harry, the person he had tried to hide this part of him from the most knew, made him edgy and a bit nervous. It would take some getting use to but eventually he would grow accustomed to being praised by the Golden Boy. Insert mental preening here.

Next to thank was Zabini. He wasn't as uncomfortable with the thanking and had actually hugged Harry back. He was happy to find that the smaller male had indeed regained some of his lost weight in the time he had spent in their company. He was relieved to find that one didn't feel as many ribs rubbing against their arms when they hugged him or held him. But after a while, when Harry realized that he'd had a complete mental cave in and had hugged them both without thinking, he stiffened and backed away murmuring a quick apology. It was almost like he thought himself unworthy of hugging either of them and was afraid that he would be punished or jeered at for the act. But they both merely smiled it off and didn't try to reassure him to make him feel uncomfortable. He would get use to being able to express himself any way he chose eventually. Especially around them.

Now, the three of them, after very enthusiastically exploring the beach house- well Harry explored and Blaise and Draco showed him around but they both pretended to be equally excited over every little thing Harry was excited over even though the two have them had seen it a ton of times when they had stayed there- got tired of being cooped up in the house for so long and decided to head down to the long expanse of beach that came almost right up to their doorstep. 'Wow..' was all Harry was able to get out as he took in the beauty of it all. The water was blue and pristine, the sky was blue and clear without a cloud marring its perfection, the sun was glimmering off of the water making it seem warm and welcoming and Harry could barely contain himself.

But after a while of restrained fun, being unsure of being around each other in such a casual way, they had all finally loosened up and decided to play a game of muggle touch Football. This was of course after Blaise had divested himself of his shirt and had almost Harry a heart attack because of how _perfect_ his body was. Draco of course followed suit, tossing his short on top of Blaise's once the sun had gotten too unbearable for him. This left Harry feeling uncomfortable. He didn't want to take his clothes off. Not in the presence of such- such- beauty. He felt like a scarred wet rat compared to them and chose to leave his shirt on. It didn't seem to be a problem because neither Blaise nor Draco said anything about it. Finally he felt comfortable enough to get completely into the game.

"Throw it Harry!" Blaise was prowling toward Harry because he had somehow (Merlin only knew how) ended up with the ball in hand. The game was Harry and Draco vs Blaise, mainly because he was bigger and faster and of course Draco made the rules.

But Harry was frozen. He didn't know what to do. He was so close to just jumping and squealing on the spot while throwing the ball aimlessly into the air. He knew he couldn't throw it over Blaise even though Draco was behind him waiting for the ball, because Blaise was just too tall. So he took a few calming breaths, faked left then ran right in the hopes of tricking the dark skinned Slytherin so he could escape with the ball.

But no.

Blaise was too fast and too smart for that and within two steps Blaise grabbed him around the waist and slung him up into the air. He slung him up over his shoulder with ease and had Harry screaming, laughing and holding on to the ball for dear life because of it. Blaise, with Harry over his shoulder and Draco chasing behind them, ran down to the other end of the beach to his touch down zone. Once the touch down was completed, he then proceeded to do a victory dance with a pouting Harry still hanging over his shoulder.

"That's cheating!" Draco said running up to them and breathlessly falling over on to his back on the sand trying to catch his breath.

"Oh no, my love it's called strategy." He let Harry down, who funny enough was still holding the ball tightly in his hands, and dropped down in the sand beside Draco. "Thank you my little ball holder." He said using his hand to block out the sin and look up at Harry who had yet to drop the ball. If for nothing the boy sure was persistent. At least no one could accuse him of having butter fingers.

"You could have dropped it before he reached the touchdown." Draco said with a pout. Always the sore loser.

"Oh!" Harry exclaimed as though he didn't know he was actually allowed to do that and then _finally_ ladies and gentlemen, dropped the ball.

Even though Draco didn't like losing, he actually started laughing at that. "Such a dork." Draco muttered with a shake of his head.

In response to that Harry kicked sand into the side of his head and that was how the sand war began. It left Draco and Harry in a pile on the ground both covered from head to toe spitting sand out of their mouths and shaking it out of their hair. With no determined winner Draco declared a race to the water.

A race with of course Blaise won and that left Draco pouting even more. Harry didn't even consider that he didn't know how to swim when he jumped into the water the same time as Draco. They really needed to address their competitive streaks. It was only when Harry's feet didn't touch the bottom and he almost sank down into the water he began clinging to Blaise.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked threading the water with ease.

"I don't know how to swim." He said grabbing tightly on to Blaise's shoulders.

"How can you not know how to swim?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm not a fish- and I never learned how."

Instead of making fun of him like Harry assumed Draco would, the blond clapped his wet hands together and announced the beginning of an impromptu swimming class.

Two hours, one stomach full of sea water and the ability to swim five feet before sinking later they finally came out of the ocean. Blaise carried Harry on his back when the male declared bone hurting exhaustion and the moment they hit the sand Draco declared a race to the house. He was the only one trying to win though and Blaise and Harry came up on the sight of Draco doing a victory dance in the door way.

* * *

"Its like it has a life of its own." Draco said looking down at the large mass of thick black hair in front of him. They were supposed to go out to dinner and Harry had been struggling to get his hair under control when Draco offered to help him fix it. They had tried spells, potions, combs, brushes and still Harry's hair chose to stick up into the air as though he had just rolled out of bed.

"I think it's cute." Blaise said standing behind them both looking over Draco's shoulder as he tied his tie. It made quite a scene. They were all in Blaise's and Draco's master suite, Harry had chosen a room a few doors down, but right then it seemed like they were all living together in one room. Harry's clothes were strewn about the floor and his comb and hair products lay atop their dresser. They were all getting ready together, talking and laughing as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Draco tilted his head slightly, meeting Harry's eyes in mirror. "It is kind of cute." Draco agreed making a slight blush rise in Harry's sun kissed cheeks. Draco delved his fingers into Harry's hair and repositioned the way the strands stood up giving it a look that most people used a hand full of hair gel and hours to accomplish and yet still managed to fail.

"You look gorgeous. Maybe you'll even pick up a nice little Italian girl tonight at the restaurant." Draco wiggled his brow suggestively, Harry blushed even more but Blaise just frowned and turned away from the both of them.

For some reason he didn't like the idea of Harry picking up anyone. He simply added that up as him being protective. He had grown to like Harry and knew that he was currently still emotionally fragile and he didn't want anyone to hurt him. Yes, that was the reason simply thinking about Harry with anyone made him slightly clench his fists.

"Are you two ready yet? We're going to miss our 9 o clock reservation." He should be use to being late all the time. Draco usually took forever to get ready.

"Yeah, I think I'm done." Harry said looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't make himself look any better even with Draco's skillful help. Either way he could never dream of matching the beauty of the two men he intended imposing on for dinner. It had taken a lot of convincing in order to get him to go with them. Harry was under the impression that he would be the third wheel imposing on their date. His theory was that he was already imposing on their vacation and the least he could do was to stay out of their hair during their private moments. But they convinced him that he was more then welcome and he agreed to go along.

Now looking at the two stunning males behind him he considered changing his mind. Draco wore his black suit with a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes with perfection. It was perfectly tailored and held on to his lithe body in a all the right ways. Blaise was another story all together. He wore a black dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He foregoed the jacket that went along with everything and preferred to go with dressy yet casual look. The sight of that shirt resting and accentuating Blaise's muscles made Harry's stomach do a flip. He felt completely guilty for ogling the pair that way but he couldn't help it!

He felt inadequate in his clothing. The clothing itself was beautiful Blaise had picked out a lot of really nice clothing for him. He even got his size right. He had chosen a lot of dark and light greens because they matched and sometimes brought out the color in Harry's eyes. He, like Blaise, had chosen to go without the jacket to the suit and was dressed in a deep green dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. It was weird that he was wearing clothes other people had bought for him, down to the pair of dress shoes he had on his feet Blaise had purchased. When he went through the clothes in private he had been surprised at the quality. He was brought to tears by it. Blaise had taken the time to remove all of the price tags because he didn't want Harry to feel like he owed him but the look of the clothes along screamed how expensive they were.

He shook his head remembering it all and smiled slightly when Draco tip toed and gave Blaise a comforting kiss on the cheek when he started complaining about the time and how Draco wasn't ready yet.

Finally half an hour later and fifteen minutes until their reservation they were all finally ready to leave. Harry and Draco were bickering once again because even in dress clothes Draco challenged Harry to a race to the door. A challenge was was quickly eliminated by Blaise telling the both of them no which made Harry laugh at Draco and so started their back and forth arguing on the way to the muggle restaurant. Usually such constant chattering would have annoyed Blaise but he found himself with a slight smile on his lips looking at the two walking in front of him. Their arguing had then turned into excited conversation as Draco point out all the places on the way promising Harry they would come back in the day time and have a look around. "Right Blaise? And then we can get gelato. You'll love it. They have this strawberry flavor that's the die for."

During their conversation which Blaise had joined in on, the golden eyed slytherin noticed the stares Harry was getting from the muggle male and females. The young male was oblivious to it, but Blaise missed very little. It was clear to him that Harry had no idea exactly how attractive he was. He should have felt bad for noticing because he was dating Draco, but he knew at some point Draco had noticed as well. The conversation had calmed down and Draco slowly down slightly wounding his arms around Blaise's elbow since he had his hands tucked into his pocket. One was secretly wrapped around his wand. Draco in his excitement might have forgotten Lucius Malfoy's escape, but Blaise didn't. It would be difficult for the man to come to Italy but not impossible.

He noticed Harry glancing at the intimate position of Draco hanging on to his arm and wincing slightly. Without really thinking about it or even considering the consequences he released the wand in his pocket and gently draped his arm over Harry's tense shoulders. Those shoulders gradually relaxed under Blaise's arm and Blaise marked that off as some more progress made.

* * *

I'll try to update again tomorrow. I'm just trying to think of where to go next with the story. I hope you all enjoyed the cuteness in this Chap.

R & R

V.V


	18. Accent

**Author's Note**: ** Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming. -Heart heart heart-  
**

* * *

_'I wonder how much trouble I get in if I punched her right in the tit..' _Blaise suddenly found himself wondering as he watched the restaurant hostess thrust her breasts out right in Harry's direction. If the brunette hadn't moved aside she might have very well poked the poor boy's eye out with her nipple. They had come into the establishment after walking a few blocks in companionable silence. For the threesome they had never imagined this scenario before. It simply was never in their line of thoughts that Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would ever walk the crowded streets of Italy in such a close manner. Maybe hex each other across the street, but never like this. And yet, with both of them on each side of him, things felt more right, like a missing puzzle piece was very slowly slipping into place.

That piece however, disappeared once they entered and the dim lighting of the restaurant hit them. Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable and eased himself from under the comforting weight of Blaise's arm and inched away from the couple. He didn't want anyone to think that they were together- well they _were_ together but not- _together_; and Harry didn't want anyone to comment on it and Have Blaise or Draco quickly correct them. It would only remind Harry that he was alone and unloved, so to prevent this from happening he quickly established it silently. The hostess took this to be an indication that it was okay to try and smother Potter with her ginormous boobs.

Blaise was seething over it and he barely noticed Draco comfortingly squeezing his bicep as though he could actually feel the anger rolling off of the taller male and actually understood why he seemed to upset. But the hostess, while seating them, made one more futile attempt to get Harry to notice her before strutting off with an extra wide shake of her hips. Thankfully, Harry was oblivious to her movements, the girl was gorgeous but Harry didn't seem at all interested in her or even noticed that she was interested in him. Instead he sat on the left side of Blaise while Draco took his seat on the other side.

"I already know what I'm having." Draco said excitedly, pushing the menu away from him. They had been to this place before and Draco had a favorite meal already in mind. They hadn't been here in a while so this meal would be a treat. Blaise liked to change up what he ate so he always ordered something different when he came here. He picked up the menu and lowered his head going over the selections.

Harry however, was not so lucky. The menu was in full blown Italian, and while Draco and Blaise were fluent in the language he couldn't understand a word of the menu. Too ashamed to say anything he quietly sat there biting on his bottom lip as he pretended to go over the menu. He didn't notice that his distress was showing clear on his face until the menu was plucked out of his hand and he looked up to see the face of Zabini smiling sympathetically at him.

"I don't speak Italian.." He finally admitted even though he was sure Blaise had already figured that out.

"That's okay. Here, let me help you. We've been here a few times so I know what's good." He eased closer to Harry so he could show him the menu. So close that Harry could smell the musk of Blaise's cologne. It made his face heat up as he pushed the thought of how good Blaise smelled out of his mind. He should _not_ be thinking about that. One thing Harry noted was the prices. This place was expensive and he didn't have any money. God, this was embarrassing.

Blaise pointed to something and Harry leaned over to see what it was. "How about Tordelli.." He asked. Harry was so close that he could feel Blaise warm breath wafting over his cheek.

"What's that?" Harry asked, he found that his voice sounded a bit strange- if not a little breathless.

"Its meat filled pasta covered in meat sauce."

Harry wrinkled his nose, and it had little to do with the explanation of what Tordelli consisted of and a lot to do with the way Blaise said that word. It was heavily accented with Italian. My word. It made Harry shiver ever so slightly.

But Blaise interpreted the wrinkling of Harry's nose as distaste toward the selection. "No? Okay, how about Tortellini alla Panna?" He asked, his words still heavily accented.

Harry had to close his eyes for a moment to fight off the shudder that threatened to wrack his body. This was not appropriate at all. Nor was the way his heart hammered in his chest or the way his cheeks heated or the fact that apparently he was attracted to Blaise. He felt so guilty. They were kind enough to take him in and here he was nearly melting in his chair while Blaise tried to help him. "T-that's fine." Harry said clearing his throat and shifting away. "That sounds fine to me. I'll have that.." '_Just please stop talking in such a bone melting accent.'_

Blaise frowned slightly at Harry's behavior but nodded and closed the menu. He wondered what would make Harry react in such an odd way. He discreetly sniffed himself. He didn't stink. He had taken a shower, he put deodorant and cologne on before they left home. He leaned forward and pretended to cough into his hand so he could smell his breath. Nope, still minty. Then what-

"È pronto per ordinare?" The waiter came over to ask.

"English please." Blaise responded for Harry's sake.

"Oh, of course." The waiter said with a slight nod. His words were even more accented than Blaise's but still distinguishable and didn't have that shuddering effect on Harry who mouthed a word of thanks to Blaise for his consideration.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked once again, but this time in English dialect.

He expected them to order some extravagant thing that he had never heard of before but was surprised when Blaise ordered Lasagna for Draco (who seemed to beam at the mere prospect of getting his lasagna) and Blaise ordered Chicken Alfredo for himself and the Tortellini alla Panna for Harry. Even the waiter kept making not so discreet flirty eyes at Harry, but Blaise's instant glare made the man stop.

Draco leaned over with a mischievous look on his face and whispered. "I know that look." Into Blaise's ear. Of course he knew that look. It was the look Blaise used when he was being all crazy possessive which happened very often when they went out.

Blaise scoffed softly, thankful that Harry was too busy looking around the restaurant to pay attention to what Draco was saying. "What look?" Blaise asked indifferently.

"The 'if you don't stop ogling him I'll peel you like a grape' look. But the guy was ogling Harry and the girl was ogling Harry too but you had that same look on your face, so that just makes me wonder.."

Blaise scowled and Draco grinned. It had been a long established thing that Draco had a fantasy of having a threesome. He had divulged this to Blaise before they had become a couple and were just friends. One drunken night they got to talking and the discussion of fantasies came up. Draco wanted to have a threesome. At the time it was all well and good but when they became a couple Blaise refused to share Draco with anyone. He had never been able to think about anyone else but him kissing Draco, touching him or fucking him. It just made him so primitive. It made him want to beat his chest, throw Draco over his shoulder caveman style and barricade then both in a cave and fuck him against the closest available surface.

But now he kept glancing at Harry, finding himself having the same possessive feelings as he did toward Draco with the same sexual undertone presenting itself. He kept picturing himself gripping Harry's thick black locks as he held him in place and slowly fed his cock in between those plush, sure to be soft, ruby stained lips. He could see himself very slowly pressing his cock down Harry's throat, fucking his mouth, watching those lips stretch around his thickness. Not only that, he could actually imagine Draco doing the same to Harry. Harry taking Draco's member deep to the back of his throat as Blaise fucked Harry hard from behind.

"I know that look too.." Draco said cutting into his train of thought. Well, if he didn't feel like a total cad before he did now. How could he think that? Of Harry Potter nonetheless. The boy was vulnerable and alone. He had just been beaten close to death by his only family, his friends deserted him and he found himself at the mercy of Slytherins. Harry was going through a life crisis and all Blaise could think about was what Harry's bowels would feel like tightening around his cock as he came.

"Shut up and eat." Blaise muttered darkly and Draco knew better than to push the subject, so with one final glance between Harry and Blaise he dug into his food.

* * *

They didn't get back to the beach house until 2am. Apparently Harry and Draco were wild, adventurous drunks and it only took one glass of wine to have Harry drunk off his arse. Blaise who had a higher resistance than both of them ended up being the designated walker. With both of them hanging off of him they stumbled into the house triggering another fit of giggles from the pair. Blaise sighed softly, thankful that he was strong enough to hold up the staggering twosome. He dragged the both of them up the winding staircase and into the nearest bedroom, which coincidentally enough was the one Blaise and Draco were staying in. He heaved them both up and dropped them on the bed watching them bounce on the mattress, much to their glee because they were giggling even more.

Blaise heaved another sigh and walked out of the room. He was going to get a few bottles of Draco's hang over potion so at least they wouldn't wake up feeling like crap in the morning but by the time returned the both of them were curled into each other fast asleep. Blaise sighed in defeat. Those two were like a cat and a dog when they were awake, arguing over Merlin alone knew what, but when they were asleep they were so cute that Blaise couldn't bare to disturb them. He walked over to the bed and peeled off their shoes and socks tossing it on the ground before divesting himself of the same. He crawled into bed between them and was quite surprised and pleased when they both simultaneously sighed and curled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Draco who shifted his head and rested his cheek against Blaise's chest.

After a moment's hesitation Blaise put his arm around Harry as well. Harry sniffled softly, wiggled to get comfortable and then rested his cheek against Blaise's shoulder with a sigh that sounded like something akin to drunken content. He was shocked to say the least but the bubble of rightness that swelled within him made him smile and close his eyes, only to have him open them a few minutes later when soft snores echoed in his ear. Draco usually snored after a night of drinking but apparently Harry did too. He could sleep through Draco's noise but now he had it in surround sound.

So much for a good night's sleep.

* * *

There's my other chapter!

Okay, so I've decided while writing this story that I'm going to do a few one shots in between. So go ahead and post your reviews and One Shot Requests and I'll do some writing for you guys. Only HP requests please and only HPxDM based pairings. They can be threesome pairings but only HarryxDracoxOther.

It will be called... V.V Does One Shots Big Feista Event! Yup Yup.

R, R & R- Read, Review and Request!


	19. No Amount of Guilt

**Author's Note**: ** Thanks for the reviews guys! It always makes me really happy to see that you all are enjoying story. I'm sorry for the long wait for an update again. My only excuse is life got in the way. My apologies once again.  
**

**For those of you who have the story on your faves list but don't have me on Author's Alerts just letting you know that I have out up a story called Yours Again. Its a HPDM one-shot and I hope you guys read, enjoy and review it. **

**To NeonTorch5408: Your review flatters the hell out of me because I do not have any college English experience. The only educational English experience I have is Secondary School level. For my USA readers that's the equivalent of High-school. But I got an 'A' overall in that class on my finals so I'm not sure if that counts or not. xD I just write what comes to my head. Thanks though, it was really sweet.**

**Now please do enjoy, the next chapter. Extra, extra long with a sweet little surprise confection near the end to let you know how much I appreciate you guys.  
**

* * *

Really? Just _really?_ How was a guy supposed to sleep around here when there was not one, but two other people snoring in his ear? He swore if it wasn't for the fact that he felt so comfortable in between them he would have kicked them both out of bed. Somehow Harry had wedged himself closer to Blaise's side and was now pressed up against him from shoulder to ankle. He had his face pressed right up against Blaise's neck and at intervals during the night he kept nuzzling his nose against his skin and sighing softly. It would have been extremely sweet _if_ those sighs weren't followed by soft drunken snores. And Draco? Good Merlin. Draco snored even louder. The kicker with that one was if Blaise even dared tell him that he snored Draco would lace Blaise's drinks with vicious potions for weeks. The blond was a very sensitive one when it came to things like that so Blaise had no choice but to lay there and bare it. At least Draco was farther away from his ear than Harry was. While Harry lay on his shoulder with his face pressed into his neck and his mouth right beneath Blaise's ear, Draco took up the spot on his chest, right over his heart. Draco always said it was his favorite spot to sleep because he could fall asleep listening to the sound of Blaise's heart beating. It was sweet in the past but with the snoring in his ear during the wee hours of the morning the memory of the sweet statement just made Blaise roll his eyes and mutter swears under his breath. He liked as sleep as much of the next guy and depriving him as such did not leave him in a pleasant mood.

The sun rose over the horizon and sent its ray shooting through the bay window in the bed room, but the beauty of it was lost on Blaise who screwed his eyes shot tightly to ward off the searing pain that shot up the middle of his forehead, Harry who buried his face deep into the crook of Blaise's neck in order to keep himself asleep longer and Draco who did the same against his chest. It was around ten AM, after a few hours of going over double murder in his mind, when Draco began to stir. It was then Blaise noticed that Harry's arm was stretched across his body and rested comfortably on Draco's waist. Draco's soft groan brought him away from that though.

Draco lifted his head and opened his eyes to look up at Blaise. His eyes were still bleary and dazed with the best sleep he had ever gotten as he gazed up at the dark skinned slytherin. "Morning.." He murmured softly and yawned. It was a wonder he wasn't hung over after all the wine he had drunk last night but he was never one to look the gift horse in the mouth. He leaned up and kissed Blaise's jaw when Blaise grumbled grumpily. "What's wrong with you?" Draco asked with a tired sigh as he stretched out on Blaise's side.

Blaise, however, was cut off from responding when Harry stirred on the other side of him. It was only then Draco realized they had company. The look of shock on his sleep flushed face would have been comical if Blaise hadn't been so god damned tired!

Harry woke up to the most soft, warm and pleasant feeling he had ever had in his entire life. That wasn't saying much considering the kind of life he had, but still, the feeling was amazing. Even his face felt warm and there was a very intoxicating and vaguely familiar scent filling his nostrils that made him burrow closer to the warm feeling and smell with a soft sigh. He tried to fight away the wakefulness that threatened to come over him and take this lovely feeling away, but alas, it was futile. With a sigh of defeat he turned his head away slightly and opened his eyes only to get the shock of his entire life.

"Oh…" He said softly, as he found him staring at Draco, who looked equally shocked with his jaw hanging open. He turned his head slightly and his eyes dropped on Blaise who didn't seem shocked at all but just looked at him with a slightly quirked expectant brow. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had been snuggling up to Blaise Zabini in his sleep using the man like a fucking Teddy bear! Oh god he had never been this humiliated in his entire life! He quickly scrambled away from the warmth and fell off the edge of the bed. He missed the comfort the instant he moved away but he was far too embarrassed to bring himself to crawl back into bed and snuggle back into it once again.

Blaise and Draco must think he was some kind of insane, bed invading, neck molesting pervert! Harry knew his face must look like a tomato with a neon light inside of it so he quickly turned his head away and apologized profusely before high tailing it out of the room without looking back. Guh! He was so mortified. "Way to go, Harry. Like you didn't give them enough of a reason to pity you." He wanted nothing more than to be able to go back in there and cuddle up to them both like he belonged there. It was strange, while asleep he _felt _like he belong there but the moment he woke up he felt so out of place. Of course he didn't realize that it was his own insecurities and experiences that kept him from fully enjoying the wonderful moment of waking up next to the two slytherins. He leaned against the wall outside his room and knocked his head against the it repeatedly. _'Better get the idea out of your head. They'll never want you in there with them. They'll just think you're desperate for human contact and pity you.' _ He _was_ desperate for human contact, but he was desperate for contact with _them_. He was desperate to feel loved but he realized he didn't want just any love, he wanted their love. He wanted what Blaise and Draco had. He wanted to be looked at the way Blaise looked at Draco and the way Draco looked at Blaise. He wanted them to look at him that way, to tell him that he belonged in that bed with them and hold him between them so he felt like for once in his life he belonged somewhere and not just in his sleep. He groaned as the mortification settled over him once again and slinked into his room determined to avoid the other two for the rest of the century if he could. An unrealistic plan but it was all he had for now.

Meanwhile, back in the room Draco was still staring at the spot where Harry was with his jaw dropped wondering how the hell that had happened. How drunk had they gotten the night before? He gasped softly and raised the blanket. He peeked under and gave a soft sigh of relief when he realized they were both fully clothed and from what he saw when Harry dove out from under the blanket, he was fully clothed too. Good, he wouldn't want his first fanatical experience to be lost in a drunken blur. If they had had sex with Harry the night before it would have been very disappointing because he would have completely forgotten his very first threesome. Even more disappointing because he would have forgotten his very first threesome and Harry would have been involved. That was something he would want to remember for the rest of his life.

"How the hell..?" he asked when he finally found his voice. But Blaise only sighed tiredly instead of responding. "You had Harry snuggled up against you, basically snogging the hell out of your neck (but not really)—" Cue anger and jealousy? "You lucky bastard!" Draco gasped softly and then had the mind to look a little guilty. Blaise of course didn't know that there was a large part of Draco that lusted after the brunette as well. "I mean uuh—you cheating son of a bitch.." Blaise did not look convinced. "Okay fine. You lucky son of a bitch!" Draco repeated. He had never lied to Blaise before and he wasn't about to start now. He especially felt more comfortable in telling the truth when Blaise didn't look at all upset. "I may have a little boy crush on the boy who lived. Who can blame me? He's gorgeous.." he sighed dreamily and then caught himself by shaking his head slightly. "Not that I don't think you're gorgeous too. I still think you're sexy as hell and all you have to do is give me one look to have my cock hard and my knickers down around my ankles but- damn Harry is hot."

Blaise laughed softly despite his iffy mood and dragged his hand tiredly across his face. "Don't worry, love. I'd be a hypocrite if I blamed you for that. I do have to admit that I have had less than plutonic thoughts of our little house guest."

Draco looked especially gleeful at that. "So does that mean that I might finally be able to have my much desired threesome?" He didn't mean to smile like a kid presented with a bucket of candy, but he did—until Blaise snorted softly and shook his head.

"Nope. Because even if we both have the desire to shag Harry into the mattress until he could barely remember his own name, that doesn't mean that Harry would want us to. Sorry to disappoint you love. Now shove over, I'm gonna go make some breakfast."

"Heeey, grumpy much?" Draco whined when Blaise unceremoniously nudged him off his chest.

"Yeah well I didn't exactly get any sleep last night because some people kept me up all night with their snoring."

Draco didn't get it so he gasped in shock. "Harry snores?"

When Blaise muttered something that sounded strangely like 'Fucking sons of bitches..' and stomped his way out of the room Draco frown in confusion and shrugged. He snuggled his way back down into the blankets and fantasized about what a threesome with Harry would be like. A boy could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

As planned Harry spent most of his day avoiding the Slytherin twosome. When he felt like it was safe to come out of his room he went exploring the house alone. He finally found a room that hadn't been on the initial tour and his curiosity peaked. The door was large and oak than ran from the floor all the way up the way up to the ceiling. There was an insignia of the wolf howling at the moon carved into the wood of the door. He shivered slightly as an uneasy feeling settled over him. He looked behind him biting down on his bottom lip nervously. He touched the handle of the door and slowly opened it.

The room was large but fully decorated. Along the walls there were portraits of people who were obviously ancestors of Blaise's. It seemed to be the family heirloom room and Harry should have felt guilty for being in there but he was just too curious for the guilt to fully settle on his conscience. He slipped through the small crack in the door and started looking around the room. The people in the portraits didn't say anything to him. Apparently silent observation tactic ran in the family. They simply watched him move around the room, looking with slight interest as Harry ran in hands over the porcelain statues that lay on various tables. After a while Harry forgot about the portraits staring at him. The figurines were all too beautiful. Most of them were of wolves howling or lounging on the floor. Some were of them standing proudly gazing at some unseen thing off in the distance. Then there was one who was a lot larger than all the rest. When Harry turned around this one nearly made him jump out of his skin because he didn't know it was there. It was of a large black wolf frozen in a jump with a snarl on his muzzle and its paw out ready to strike. It looked fierce and dangerous and Harry thought that if he listened close enough he could hear the wolf snarling. He slowly raised his hand up to touch the wolf's nose when the loud bang of the door slamming shut made him jump and push against the podium the wolf was on. He watched in horror as the podium teetered one way and then the next and then the other way again before remaining right on the edge and then tipping over completely. The wolf shattered into what Harry thought was a million pieces but all he could do was stand there with his eyes wide and his hands cupping his mouth. He could hear the portraits gasping in similar horror; some had even fainted while a few disappeared from their frames all together.

He knew where the ones who had disappeared went when Blaise rushed into the room and stared at the shattered clay on the floor then looked at Harry who stood there still frozen. "What have you done?" Blaise asked, but the question was rhetorical because it was obvious what Harry had done and Blaise was yelling which left no room for response or explaination. "What the hell are you doing in here? Do you have any idea what you've done? That was a family heirloom.." The closer Blaise stepped the Harry the louder his yells became leaving Harry a shaking pale mess as he looked mortified at Blaise. "I-I'm s-sorry.." He said, much to his embarrassment feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"You're sorry! You break an irreplaceable, precious family heirloom and all you can say is you're SORRY!" Blaise was now toe to toe with Harry who was looking up at him with wide eyes. Blaise raised his hand to drag it through his hair and Harry flinched away and closed his eyes tightly as though he was bracing himself for a hit. It was then Blaise himself froze and looked at his hand and back to a trembling Harry. Then it dawned on him how he must look and sound at that moment. Harry probably thought he was going to beat him for breaking the wolf. He brought his hands up and gently cupped Harry's face, feeling ashamed of himself when Harry jerked beneath his fingers.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I just got startled and I knocked it over. I didn't mean for it to break. Please don't send me away.." The tears were now leaking out of Harry's eyes and running down on to Blaise's fingers.

"Oh, Harry.." Blaise said so gently that Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him. Blaise pulled Harry into a tight hug and just held him there. "I would never, _never _hurt you like that no matter how angry I get. Do you understand me?" Harry nodded against his chest. "And I'll never send you away. I would never send you back to those people or leave you alone and vulnerable like that, no matter what you do. You can stay as long as you need to- or- want to. I'm sorry I became so angry and yelled at you. It's just- that wolf meant a lot of me and my family. It can't be replaced or repaired. I just lost my mind for a moment."

Harry sniffled softly and shifted his head back to look up at Blaise while still leaning against him. "It's okay. I understand. I really am sorry for breaking it. I wish I could fix it back.." His eyes filled up now with guilty tears as he thought of how much the item must have meant to Blaise. He felt so horrible. He gasped softly when he felt lips against his cheek kissing the moisture of the tears away.

"Its alright, Harry. Don't cry. We'll figure something out just don't cry. I'm not angry with you." Blaise couldn't help brushing his lips against Harry's soft cheek again. Merlin, he really couldn't stand seeing him cry. He kissed his other cheek, then Harry;s forehead and then the tip of his nose. He paused and looked at Harry's face for any objection or fear. When he saw none he gently pressed his lips against Harry's. Merlin, he had wanted to do this for so long. Harry's lips were so, so soft, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He expected Harry to push him away but he didn't, instead he pressed back into the kiss pushing himself up a little against the length of Blaise's body.. Blaise watched as Harry's eyes slowly drifted close and then allowed his to follow suit.

He deepened the kiss slightly, angling the head so he could get more of those lips. He wanted to taste him, his entire body was buzzing with the desire to just _taste_ him. He had long wondered if those lips tasted as sweet as they looked and this was his chance to find that out. He ran his tongue slowly across Harry's bottom lip and felt his heart slam even harder against his ribcage as Harry parted his lips for Blaise's tongue. _'Yes, yes, yes, yes..' _Blaise wasted no time in slowly plunging his tongue between those soft plush lips.

He moaned softly as Harry's taste burst on to his tongue. He was so sweet. He must have had some kind of ice cream or sugary confection earlier because the taste was too sweet to be natural. A shiver racked his body when he felt Harry's tongue shyly touch against his own and caressed the appendage invading his mouth.

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that he was standing in the middle of this room with dried tear tracks running down his cheeks kissing Blaise Zabini like he had never kissed someone before. He had been kissed before. By Ginny Weasley and Cho Chang, but it was nothing like _this_. This was nothing short of amazing. It was electric and heady and it made Harry weak in the knees. He leaned heavily against Blaise trusting the male to support his weight as he slowly sucked on the hot muscle inside of his mouth. He felt Blaise shiver again and he felt quite proud to know that he had been the cause of that. He dragged his tongue against Blaise and let out a soft whimper of his own when he felt the tongue retreat. Blaise pressed soft kisses around Harry's mouth and nibbled on his lips making them red and kiss swollen. Blaise pressed his forehead against Harry's trying to reign in his arousal and desire before he ravaged him right there on the floor. He wasn't sure Harry would appreciate that but the way Harry had kissed him back he really wasn't sure whether or not the brunette wanted to be ravaged. He sure as hell kissed like he did.

Then he felt Harry stiffen in his arms as though reality set in. He quickly backed out of Blaise's hold and nearly slipped on the broken pieces of wolf. He looked at Blaise with his eyes wide with horror pressing his fingers against his lips.

"Oh god, oh god, _oh god_." He said as the panic set in. He had kissed Blaise. He had _kissed _Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini who had a boyfriend, who was probably just trying to comfort him, Blaise who's boyfriend had taken him in a provided him food and shelter and safety. Oh no what had be done? Draco trusted him. They were becoming friends and he betrayed him in the worst way possible. How could he do such a thing, what kind of person was he? "I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to. It was a mistake. I'm sorry.." Harry said before running out of the room restraining gasping sobs of guilt.

Draco would hate him now for sure. He would probably think that Harry was trying to steal away his boyfriend but he wasn't, he really wasn't, he just wanted- damn it he wasn't sure what he wanted but he knew that guiltily enough he wanted to kiss Blaise again and again and _again_! It was the most amazing feeling ever. His body trembled just thinking of it and he became fully aware of the erection he was now sporting between his legs because apparently it was really difficult to run away when you had a hard on.

Blaise didn't chase after him. He was too busy feeling like the worst son of a bitch on the planet. He had preyed on Harry's vulnerability and kissed him. Merlin, what kind of person was he? Harry had trusted him to take care of him and protect him and there he was feeling up Harry's mouth with his tongue like a common molester and enjoying it. Boy oh boy did he enjoy it. He palmed his hard cock through his pants trying to make the arousal go away but apparently no amount of guilt could make that happen. "You're a real cad Blaise. A real fucking cad."

* * *

**There you have it! I hope you all are pleased that we're making some headway. Don't worry it will all pan out eventually and there would be no guilt for anyone. In the next chapter: Harry finally receives Herminone's letter and another one she sent when she got no response to the first inviting him to stay with her and her family. Will he take invite? I donno, you just have to wait and see when I update.**

**Please give me those sweet little reviews. How I love them so. Its a long weekend for me so expect another update or two before its over. **

**Yours,**

**V.V  
**


	20. To go or not to go

**Author's Note**: **Thanks for the reviews guys! They full me with so much glee. Keep them coming!**

**Okay, so unfortunately for you guys I was reading this fic where they made BZ the bad guy- like really really bad so I'm having a hard time channelling good feelings toward him. So I might not include him a lot in this chapter. But i haven't started writing yet so, let's see how it goes.**

**Uuh.. okay. Really Union 106? You're critisizing my grammar? Maybe Harry, Draco and Blaise get together on the same planet you had your grammar lessons. Apparently you chose to read all 19 chapters of my story and then rudely bash it. Like you said, there were a lot of errors in the earlier chapters from I have improved (hopefully). That's what good reviewers do. They pointed out that I needed to take care with the errors and I did. I re-read everything before I post it and I try to catch all of the misspellings. The chapters don't have many errors anymore, if any at all. Then someone pointed out that I needed to watch my line construction and I did. I hopefully improved on that as well. You're such a jerk, it baffles me as to why you would take the time to create an account just to be so rude to someone. I wouldn't have minded if you were at least constructive with your critism but you were just rude. I've taken everything all of my other reviewers had to say and applied it to my writing. I'm not going to discontinue just because you choose to be an ass. Its a good thing I had just finished up this chapter when I got that review alert on my phone. Well, not really because I wouldn't have let it get me down like I did before because a lot of people are enjoyings my story, my writing and my pairing. If you don't like MxM or MxMxM relations then you didn't have to read it. The warnings are in all of the chapters and they're very clear. The next time you might want to heed them. But anyway, thank you for wasting your stupid time and giving me one other review to my count. My aim after all is to reach to 300. So thank you for that. Jerk. **

**Anyway, that telling off aside. I'm sorry for not updating on the long weekend when I said I would. I was doing to do it on the Monday but the power went out and I lost 2k+ in writing. The power didn't come back until midnight and then I was too annoyed to write anything over because of my loss. So hopefully this makes up for it. But not really you guys might hate me at the end. **

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling like total and utter shit. He had spent the entire night crying into his pillow like a pathetic love sick fool feeling incredibly guilty for what he had done. Not only did he feel guilty for kissing Blaise, he felt guilty for _liking_ it so much. In fact, even in his dirty mind he started calling Blaise the Italian Stallion, but that part he could almost comfortably blame on the influences of muggle TV. Mainly because Blaise reminded him of so much more than a mere Italian Stallion. He simply exuded so much sexuality that even asexual Harry Potter found himself having less than proper dreams about him. Dreams that had him, like now, waking up with his eyes and cock aching. His eyes were aching from the mere fact that he had cried himself to sleep the night before and his cock was hurt - well- because it was incredibly hard and throbbing from the sickeningly explicit wet dream he had during the night. Apparently imagining Blaise pinning him down with all his hard muscle and sweet smelling musky cologne fucking him hard and raw into any available surface was enough to arouse him. But the moment he woke up, guilt flooded his system and thus made his hard on null and void. He sighed heavily and wiped the dried tear smudges off his cheeks.

With a pitiful sigh he dragged himself out of bed and across the room into the bathroom. He went through his morning routine of a shower, brushing his teeth and neatening his hair (to no avail of course) with a clouded mind. Usually he would enjoy the feelings of a hot shower, he would enjoy not having to get up at the crack of dawn to do chores and make breakfast for fat ungrateful louts, he would enjoy being able to sleep in, to open his eyes and sigh happily that he didn't have to leave the new found warmth of the bed, not only that he would be blissfully happy for the comfort of said bed, it wasn't hard or smelly or stained with blood, it was soft and fluffy and incredibly welcoming. But that morning his only focus seemed to be what a low down dirty bastard he was. He was a kissing bandit- a-a slut! Oh my god he was a slut. He thunked his head against the mirror would a groan. How could he bare to even look at himself knowing what he had done and enjoyed? How?

_Tap tap tap_

It was the all too familiar sound of an owl tapping on the window. But it couldn't possibly be for him? No one would write him, after all Ron and Hermione had deserted him, Dumbledore had dumped him at the Dursley's without a care for his well being and none of his other "friends" had ever written to him over the school breaks so who could it be? Unless the Dark Lord had returned no one really gave a crap about him.

_Except Blaise and Draco. _

Of course. But they wouldn't be writing him, unless they were far too disturbed to even face him after his atrocious behaviour the evening before. This was probably the letter issuing his formal evection. He could see it now, Blaise confident script telling him 'I can't believe you dared put your gross fishlike lips on mine.' and then Draco's elegant script cutting in scrawling 'WHORE' in big giant letters on the page. He let out a sob-like groan and went to relieve the owl from having to tap on the window for so long. But what greeted him was a strange sight. One owl he recognized immediately as Hermione's but the other standing beside it similarly impatiently tapping on the window he didn't recognize at all. Hermione's owl looked tired, like it had been flying for a long time. He felt a pang of fresh guilt; of course it looked that way. He was all the way in Italy. He wondered if now Hermione knew where he was but he brushed off the notion because he knew Draco and Blaise had scrambling wards all over the large beach house. Even though the owls came there was no way anyone could track them. He opened the window and they hopped up on the sill _glaring _at him. He removed one letter first, then the other and allowed the owls to fly off to the owlery to get some rest. They both stuck around because apparently they were waiting for a response.

He opened the letter that looked the most tattered letter first and well because at least he knew for sure that this one was from Hermione. He was interested to see what she had to say. _Probably instilling that she didn't want to speak to me even when school opened back._ He sighed softly and unfolded the stiff standard parchment. Hermione was always simplistic, especially when it came to things like writing equipment and quills. She always said that it didn't matter the quality of the items it's what you use them for. Even now as the words echoed in his mind he gave a slight sad smile. He missed her the most. He loved Ron dearly, but Hermione had always been there for him. She never judged him, never assumed anything about him and she had always been the most understanding. He felt more comfortable talking to her about things. Like when he told her that he thought he was gay and how it terrified him, she was the one who stayed up with him most of the night in the Common room while he cried all his fears away. His worst fear you ask? Was that Ron would stop being his friend because he was a pouf. It was clear that Hermione didn't even believe the reassurances when she told him that he wouldn't. She knew that it was more likely than not. That was just how Ron was. He was judgemental, temperamental and not at all understanding.

He was of course surprised at what the letter read. After all Hermione was the one who had said nothing when Dumbledore condemned him to staying with the abusive Dursleys for another summer when she was fully aware of said abuse.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I hope you're alright. I never meant to leave you like that. But Ronald- he's acting so different from the person we knew in First year. I hope you're alright, if there's anything I can do- I don't know. But please write me back and let me know if you are safe. _

_Your friend always,_

_Hermione_

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to feel that his once best friend sided with her boyfriend and left him to rot in an abusive home? She begged for forgiveness but he didn't know if he could give it. His eyes welled up with tears as he read the letter over and over trying to make the ache in his betrayed heart go away. He had almost forgotten all about that familiar pain of loneliness. He had Blaise and Draco distracting him with kindness and laughter and food. But now, after his mistake before everything came back full blown. He folded the letter back and tucked it back into the envelope having no intention of writing Hermione back until he knew what he wanted to say. He turned to the next letter and opened it slowly. He knew the wards around Blaise's beach house wouldn't allow anything harmful to him to come through so he didn't bother with any detection spells. It was, surprisingly another letter from Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_I _haven't_ heard from you. It's been a few weeks since I've written and I've gotten no response. I'm very worried. I tried to talk to Dumbledore about it, I sent him a letter but his response was short, saying not to worry that you're probably fine. But I don't know, I would rather hear it from you. I know my letter last time was rather short, but I'm visiting Ronald at the Burrow and you know how that is. If you're alone, you won't be for long because someone will come barging in the room without knocking. I didn't want anyone there to know I wrote you. Especially Ron. He's been acting so strange. He keeps telling me not to write you because he wants to spend time with me. But I don't get it. We're all best friends, its normal to want to know if you're okay, right? I feel bad for having to write these letters behind his back. I love him- but I love you too and I can't be okay without knowing that you're safe. Please Harry, I understand if you're angry with me, but just a short response will do. A simple 'I'm fine.' will suffice. If you need anything, anything at all include it in your letter and I'll do my best.._

The letter trailed off then. As though the person writing took a break because when it reached the next paragraph the writing seemed calmer, the penmanship was less rushed and the words were more shocking. But before he could read on there was a knock at his bedroom door. His heart skipped a beat. That was probably Draco and Blaise coming to kick his slutty butt out on the streets. The door opened slightly, and peeking through the crack was a very blond head and expressive, searching grey eyes. "Harry?" Draco called as he eased his way into the room and closed the door behind him.

So it would be just Draco then. Blaise probably didn't want to look at his face. But Draco didn't seem like he was there to kick Harry out. He smiled and bounced up on to the foot of Harry's bed and sat there Indian style looking at him. "Hey, just thought I come hang out. Blaise went out for the day to run some errands. He'll be back later."

"Oh.." Harry said hesitantly. Did Blaise leave because of him? "Okay.."

"So, what are you doing?" Draco asked. He looked down at the parchment in Harry's hand and frowned. "Is that a letter? Who's it from?"

Harry seemed to forget that he was holding it, simply because his mind wandered to the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting on his _bed. Ugh, Harry. You're such a pervert. _He shook his head slightly. "It's from Hermione."

Draco scowled and rolled his eyes. "What the hell does she want?" He asked, clearly not pleased that she was writing Harry. After all she had deserted him and left him to be beaten to bloody pulp by his so called family.

"S-she just wanted to apologize. I haven't finished reading it yet but so far she's asking me to forgive her for leaving be there, she says that she's sorry and that she's writing me in secret because Ron doesn't like or want her to write me for some reason. And she said she's worried about me.." He looked down helplessly at the parchment because he knew he sounded like he was on the verge of forgiving Hermione for what she did, and he wasn't sure how well that would go over with Draco.

"Well- then finish reading it then. See what else she has to say." Draco said, his tone was deceptively calm. This couldn't turn out well. He knew Harry was staying with them because he had no choice but what would happen when Harry had options. He would leave of course. Why would he want to stay with them? So Draco bit on his bottom lip nervously and watched as Harry lowered his head and turned his eyes back to the better.

_Well I suppose I don't have to worry about any of the Weasleys barging in on me now because I'm back home again, for the while at least. But I'm supposed to go back to the Burrow to a few days before school opens to go with Mrs. Weasley and the others to collect stuff for school and hang out with Ronald some more. But, anyway, back to what I was saying. If you need anything just write me but I know the thing you want the most is to get away from there. I spoke to my Mum and Dad and they're willing to take you in despite the dangers. We can use the new wards that we had researched so no one will know where you are. We can even keep it a secret from Dumbledore until school re-opens. No one has to know Harry. You'll be safe here. Just let me know when you want to come and I'll come get you or provide some way for you to come here. I love you, Har. You're my best friend._

_Your dearest friend always,_

_'Mione. _

He read the last paragraph over and over again. He felt elation spring to life in him. She was still his friend; she even offered to take him in. A teary smile blossomed on his face and Draco sat there looking at Harry intently. It was beautiful really. The way one smile could light Harry's face up like that and the way it made his green eyes shimmer with life. He sighed softly, it would sound like a dreamy sigh to anyone who was listening closely but it went ignored as Harry read the letter. A thick lock of black hair fell over his face hiding the smile that was there and Draco had to fight the urged to reach over and tuck that deceptively soft hair behind Harry's ear.

"She wants me to come stay with her at her parent's house." Harry said, not looking up from the letter.

"Oh.." He did look up when he heard how unenthused Draco sounded about Hermione's offer.

Draco forced a smile on to his face and nodded slightly. "T-that's great, Harry. I'm happy for you.." Draco felt a curl of disappointment in the pit of his stomach. He was stupid for ever hoping that Harry would want to stay there with them when given the option to go else where. He was only there because he had no choice. Draco didn't blame him. He couldn't, after all. Draco was the son of them man who helped the beast killed Harry's loved ones, he was a member of Slytherin, the house Harry hated and didn't trust, he had never been the nicest person to Harry and his friends and - so many other reasons. Yeah, if Draco was Harry, he wouldn't want to be around him either.

"Yeah. Great." Harry said nodding as well. His smile faltered a bit but he fought to keep it on his lips. The prospect had been exciting at first but then it dawned on him that if he went to stay with Hermione then he would have to leave Blaise and Draco (duh). He wasn't sure if he wanted that. But then again, he wasn't sure if Blaise and Draco even wanted him to stay. They had only done this out of pity and necessity. They knew that Harry had no where else to go so they felt sorry for him and rook him in.

"I guess I should write her back then.." Harry said, sounding reluctant even to his own ears.

Draco heard the reluctance though and he felt that sliver of hope rise within him once again. "Well-" He began. "You don't _have_ to go stay with her if you don't want to..I mean, you could always stay here, with Blaise and I. We- its nice- having you around and.." He trailed off, feeling a little silly because of the blank way Harry was looking at him. Maybe the reluctance he'd though he'd heard in Harry's voice was just wishful thinking.

"Or.. you could go.." Draco said quickly changing his train of suggestion.

"Well.. yeah.." Harry said softly. This was quickly turning into an awkward moment.

"I.. I should go then. You probably want to pack up your stuff. You can just ask one of the house elves for a suit case - or- something.." He gave another shaky smile, quickly got off the bed and left the room leaving Harry to his own racing thoughts.

He kind of wanted to stay and it seemed like Draco wanted him to stay but- after what had happened with Blaise he wasn't so sure if he should stay. Maybe he should just go stay at Hermione's and try to forget that any of this ever happened.

Draco on the other hand stood on the other side of the door staring sadly at the ground. He didn't know why it hurt him so much that Harry was probably going to leave. He was so disappointed and he never thought he would feel this way about something like that. He wanted Harry to stay, much to his own shock, but there was nothing he could do because Harry obviously wanted to go stay with his friend. It struck home then, that that was something Harry would never consider Draco to be. His friend. Draco was just someone who happened to help him out when he needed it. He was nothing more and nothing less. He walked away from Harry's room with tears running down his pale cheeks.

* * *

(Clears her throat) Right then.. (Sneaks away from the probably angry mob)

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review, you know how much I love those!

V.V


	21. To fight or not to fight

**Author's Note**: 

**Wow, I am a TERRIBLE author. Feel free to kick my butt, pull out the whips, string me up and beat me. I am SO sorry. I have no excuses except for writing seemed put my system into a shock of fear lately. I want so badly to complete this story, but I don't want to rush it. I have so much that I want to happen, I have a total and complete vision for this story but every time I think about sitting down I can't seem to find the words to type in my mind. Usually before I write a chapter a few days before I envision the writing sequence and then I just sit down and do it, but with this chapter there seemed to be a block that kind of scared me. So-to attempt to get over it, I'm about to sit down and stumble my way through this chapter- or a few chapters depending on how it goes. /fingers crossed. I hope you guys haven't lost interest.**

* * *

Malfoys do not cry.

It was the rule of thumb, an unbreakable vow that was made since Draco knew what crying was. His father literally pounded it into his head that at no given moment was he to find himself doing something as weak as crying. But no matter if the voice of his father echoed in his mind with each tear track that slipped down his face, he couldn't stop the liquid from pouring out of his mercury eyes. He didn't understand it. He didn't even know exactly _why _he was crying. This was Potter for fucks sakes, he should be happy if the shaggy haired dolt wanted to go back to his stupid mudblood friend. He hated them both anyway. Harry with his stupid glasses and his stupid hair, his stupid face and his stupid smile, his stupid full, kissable lips that seemed too pink to be natural, his stupid sexy body and his stupid perfect arse! "Argh!" Draco tugged at his blond hair in frustration and plopped down on a chair near the mansion's entrance to pour out his sorrow in secret.

Just then he heard the sound of the door knob turning and he sighed softly. '_So much for breaking the Malfoy golden rule in secret_.' Just then, Blaise chose to come back from where ever the hell it was he went and even though Draco scowled viciously at his boyfriend's timing it didn't stop him from running right into his arms and burying his face against the male's broad chest and sobbing anew.

There was very little that Draco could do that would rattle Blase's reserve. He could take Draco's anger with ease, he could take him being an unfair little brat, he could take the male's brashness and even his sometimes submissive, jealous and clingy nature but one thing he couldn't stomach was tears. It was the crying that usually made Blaise cave and give into anything that Draco wanted. Blaise immediately wrapped his arms around the slender shaking form pressed against him and murmured into Draco's ear while trying to comfortingly rub the male's back.

Draco tipped his head back revealing his tear stained face, his cheeks were flushed an attractive pink, his eyes were red and the tip of his nose seemed to stand out in the color of pinkness. His lips were formed into a slight pink pout and his bottom lip seemed to be quivering despite Draco's best efforts to keep it from doing so. "You like me right?" Draco asked, his voice was shaky and his tone tear clogged and absolutely resigned. His voice sounded so small and vulnerable that Blaise's stomach clenched.

Blaise frowned and leaned down pressing chaste kisses about Draco's mouth. "Of course I like you, sweet." He said softly, his voice deep and smooth despite his current confusion. "In fact, I love you. I love you very much." He brushed the tip of his nose against Draco's and looked down into the shorter male's grey sorrowful eyes. "What brought this on? Why are you crying?"

Draco unceremoniously wiped his nose against Blaise's perfectly fitted designer shirt and showed no remorse for doing so even when Blaise wrinkled his nose at the action. Draco shrugged slightly and made a move to look away but Blaise clasped his chin and tipped his head back making Draco meet his eyes. "Tell me.." He urged softly.

"Its H-ha.. Potter." He said softly turning his head away so he could bury his face against Blaise's chest once again. He felt so ashamed to admit that he was crying over something _Potter_ had done; of all people.

Blaise's stomach clenched at the mention of Harry's name. He wasn't worried that Harry might have admitted to Draco about the kiss they had shared the night before, in fact he had intended on telling Draco all about it, in full detail the moment he got home. Then he would pin Draco down and fuck him so hard while he told the blond exactly how could it felt and how could Harry's mouth had tasted. He was sure Draco would love that, he might have been a little jealous because Blaise beat him to the punch or-eer- kiss, but the brutal fucking would make him forget all about that jealousy. Gosh, Blaise should be ashamed of himself. He had a bundle of blond in his arms crying and he was getting hard just thinking about the scenario. He sighed softly and cupped Draco's face tilting his head back again.

"What happened? Were you two fighting again? I thought you guys got over that. I leave you all alone for a few hours and all hell breaks loose again." But Draco shook his head and seemed even more devastated by Blaise's words.

Of course that was why Harry would leave! It was because Draco was a stupid jerk who made fun of his friends and his classes and his rat's nest of a head. That's why Harry was in such a hurry to leave and run back to his friends even though they betrayed him. On any given day an unloyal Hermione and Ron would be better than an ex-enemy Draco Malfoy. "Harry's leaving and its all m-my fault!" He blurted out. In his sadness, at that moment he forgot all about sour grapes and all about calling Harry 'Potter.'

Blaise held Draco at arms length and looked down at him with a frown. How could that happen in such a short amount of time? "What do you mean Harry's leaving and how is that your fault?" His own stomach clenched in fear of Harry walking out of their lives forever and things going back to the way they were before the whole incident. Harry would go back to thinking they were sneaky Slytherins and ignoring them once school started back.

"B-because if I weren't such a bloody bastard to him all the time he would want to stay instead of leaving the moment that filthy mudblood offered him somewhere to stay." Draco's face flushed even more and his sobs turned into desperate hiccups as he tried and failed to stop crying and start breathing.

"Language, Draco." Blaise immediately reprimanded in a slightly distracted tone as he tried to piece together things. He was trying to remember which one of the brood of Gryffindors Draco called 'mudblood'. Blaise had long learned not to get involved in that whole feud and sometimes he tended to block most of the arguments and name calling out. 'Don't call her that!' He could remember Harry saying in some far and distant part of his mind, so he knew the "mudblood" was female. He could also remember the red head Weasley boy getting extra angry so- aha! The bushy haired bookworm. '_Granger'. _He growled the name in his mind but his expression remained pensive. So the Granger dame finally came round and was willing to give Harry a place to stay.

Blaise knew that Granger was only one third of the Golden Trio and if it was anyone that Harry would have trusted explicitly it would have been his closest friends despite their betrayal of deserting him. Regardless, Blaise knew that Harry would jump at the chance to be friends with her again. What worried him was _why _Harry was so eagerly leaving. He was leaving because he didn't want to be here in the first place. The only reason he had stayed was because he didn't have any other choice.

He knew Draco was expecting him to fix the situation and make Harry stay but all Blaise could do at that moment was wrap his arms tighter around the slender boy and nuzzle his nose against the side of Draco's sweetly scented neck. "We can't make him stay; you know that right, Drake?" He asked gently, his words were muffled by Draco's neck but the blond heard him because he nodded his head slightly. "And it's not your fault he's leaving, you know that too right?" Draco whimpered softly but nodded once again and tightened his arms around Blaise.

"I don't want him to go.." Draco admitted softly. That was shocking; Draco was never so forth coming with his feelings about Potter. He always seemed so ashamed to admit it to anyone. Blaise was the only person who had sometimes gotten him to make little admissions slip, but Draco never so freely gave up the information.

Blaise tucked Draco's ruffled hair behind his ear and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll see what I can do, okay? I want him to stay too." He kissed Draco's lips and moved away heading for Harry's room. He came up to the room just in time to see a house elf dropping off an empty suit case at the door. Before the elf could knock Blaise commandeered the suitcase and sent the elf away. He knocked on the door and within a matter of moments Harry was standing in front of it looking from the suitcase in Blaise's hands up into the tall male's hazel eyes and then down to the floor.

Of course Blaise would be the one to bring it. This was the man's passive aggressive way of kicking him out. Harry silently held out his hand for the suit case but looked up with a slight frown when Blaise, instead of handing it to him, moved passed and walked into the room closing the door behind him. "So you're really leaving." He asked, tossing the empty case on the bed before turning around and crossing his arms across his chest.

Harry licked his lips nervously. Not because Blaise was putting him on the spot, but because he hated the way his stomach fluttered sporadically every time Harry noticed the way the muscles in Blaise's arm and chest flexed. _'Oh dear._' He thought dragging his hand through his hair. How was he supposed to make this selfless decision when Blaise came into his room looking all kinds of hot? "H-hermione offered to let me stay with her and her parents." He finally stammered out trying his best not to ogle Blaise. He knew it was okay when he secretly ogled Draco because the blond was oblivious but Blaise was just _so_ damn observant. Not to mention he had shamelessly sucked on Blaise's tongue just the night before. Even that thought sent a shiver racing up his spine.

Blaise noted Harry's nervousness and his eyes narrowed very slightly. "Is this about what happened last night?" He asked.

Harry's eyes widened and his lips moved but no words came out. He was shocked that Blaise would bring it up so-so plainly. He knew the man was blunt but Jesus. Harry suddenly found the floor to be all too interesting not to look at and nodded his head. "If it never happens again, would you be willing to stay?" The words came out flat and a matter of factly but inside Blaise was raging. He didn't want to have to make the promise not to kiss Harry again, because damn it, he wanted to. He wanted to have the male melting in his arms whimpering ever so softly as Blaise plundered his delicious mouth. But he knew if he didn't make this promise Harry would pack up his bags and leave a devastated Draco behind. He would admittedly be devastated as well, and he couldn't allow Harry to pack his bags and walk out without a fight.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I hate this chapter. It sucks. I'll start working on the other one tonight and maybe post it tomorrow. /sighs wow this chapter sucks. I'm not even going to ask for reviews. I don't deserve them. **


	22. Its my Birthday, yeah, yeah

**Author's Note**:

**Thanks for your kind words, guys. It means a lot that people still stand by me even though I've been so bad. x_x**

**Next Chapter.  
**

**I don't have self esteem issues. YOU have self esteem issues! -Scream face- **

**But seriously. I honestly thought that last chapter was blase. But this one is better.  
**

* * *

Harry floundered a little. He understood perfectly what Blaise was saying- or- at least he thought he had. From what he deduced he assumed that Blaise was saying that as long as Harry could keep his lips to himself he would be allowed to stay. It hurt, it hurt a lot but he knew he had stepped out of line by kissing Blaise in the first place. He thought about leaving and going to the muggle world to stay with Hermione and before, the notion would have greatly appealed to him, but now as he considered it he found that staying here with Blaise and Draco was an even more appealing concept. He didn't want to think about spending the rest of Summer without Blaise's silent confidence and that large presence that made him feel so safe or without Draco's snarky comments that would make him laugh on his worst days. Draco was a right git but he knew how to cheer Harry up without even trying. He didn't want to be without them and even though he was embarrassed about the way he had kissed Blaise, a great kiss it was, he would have to suck it up and swallow his embarrassment if he wanted to stay around the two Slytherins.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip making it even redder than before. He had no idea how enticing the action was. Blaise, despite his best efforts had his eyes glued on to Harry's full bottom lip clasped between the male's perfectly white teeth and damn he wanted to go over there and suck that full bottom lip from between those teeth and lick the bite marks away. '_Fuck, why does he have to be so appealing?'_ A large part of Blaise wished he could go back into his little bubble world, the world where he didn't find Harry so temptingly sexy. But alas, he couldn't. Once he had gotten a taste of Potter there was no going back. The attraction had taken root and it was very quickly blossoming to no holds bar lust.

"I-I'll stay.." Harry said softly, breaking Blaise out of his revere. "I'm not very confident in going to stay with Hermione anyway. What if she changes or mind or accidentally tells Dumbledore- or- even purposely tells him. I'll just end up back at my Uncle's. At least here I know without doubt that-"Harry looked down and said the last part very softly. "That I'm protected." Those words meant a lot for Harry to say. He had never really felt 100% safe. He never felt like he wasn't some kind of burden or that he was only around because people wanted something from him. The only reason everyone worshipped him before was because they wanted him to be their savior. Not their friend, not their companion, not their- lover. His cheeks flushed at the word. He wished that was what Blaise and Draco wanted of him, but the thought alone was so unconventional and farfetched that he filed it away into the corner of his mind labeled 'Impossible things'. Not at all considering the fact those things he never thought possible before were actually very possible. Hmn, like, I donno, wizards and real magic!

"You'll stay." Blaise stated, but there was still an unsure note to his tone. He couldn't believe convincing Harry to stay had been so easy especially after Blaise had rudely molested Harry's mouth with his tongue the night before. He was happy that Harry was so willing to forgive him but he did understand as well that Harry was only really staying because there was still a chance that with Hermione things could fall apart. It was funny how things worked. Now Draco and Blaise were the ones Harry trusted almost explicitly. It was laughable to think that maybe they would be the _new_ Golden Trio. Right, the trio of them forming any kind of bond was almost laughable. They were barely even friends. Harry was Draco and Blaise's tenant and Blaise and Draco were Harry's last chance for some semblance of freedom.

Harry nodded decisively. "I'll stay." He said more firmly and risked a smile at Blaise. His stomach went crazy when Blaise smiled back. It was like the butterflies that had made their home in Harry's stomach decided to have a part and had invited the butterflies from around his heart to the bash.

"Good." Blaise said, he almost made a move to hug Harry but thought better of it. After all that was how the whole kissing incident had started in the first place and even though he prided himself on having some kind of self control he didn't have _that much _self control. Harry might very well find himself stripped nude with a cock shoved far up his arse in a heart beat if Blaise only risked doing something as supposedly harmless as hugging the male. He took the suitcase from its resting place on the bed and held it up. "I guess I should take this back then." He said and headed for the door.

"Blaise?" Harry called, stopping him. Blaise looked over his shoulder with his hand still on the doorknob. "H-how.. how did you know I was going to leave?"

A slight smirk tipped one side of the dark Slytherin's lips as he responded. "Draco told me." He said simply. "He wasn't pleased." And with that he left, leaving a very confused Harry behind with butterflies now doing a conga line along the lining of his stomach all the way down to his groin. '_Fuck, why does he have to be so appealing?'_ Harry thought, unknowingly echoing exactly Blaise's thoughts from a few moments ago. '_Draco wasn't pleased?' _What the hell does that mean?

Harry spent the rest of the night trying to decipher the mystery that was the double Slytherins. Needless to say, he was not successful.

* * *

It was a week later before anything remarkably spectacular happened. The trio had spent their time either frolicking on the beach or quietly staying at home and playing a few muggle board games that Harry thought he would teach them, on a few occasions they had even gone out for picnics until Draco started complaining that all the outdoor activities was ruining his skin. At that, Harry accidentally let the comment of 'Your skin is perfectly beautiful the way it's always been, stop complaining.' That brought a blush so bright to Draco's cheeks that no amount of sun burn could match. Harry was mortified and Blaise was both amused and slightly confused but neither of them mentioned the slip.

This day in particular was somewhat note worthy because- well because it was Harry's birthday! This was why the raven haired boy was currently doing a little dance of joy in front of the full length mirror clad in nothing but a pair of maroon boxers. "Its my birthday, yeah, yeah, its my birthday, yeah, yeah.." He sang as he shook his bum from left to right in a completely manly way (thank you very much). He hadn't mentioned his birthday to anyone and he didn't expect Draco or Blaise to even acknowledge it if they knew of it but for him it was his own personal celebration. Even though there were scars littering his body he was extremely thankful that he was alive and well. He was well fed, healthy and as happy as he could be given the situation. He was safe and that was all that he could ask for. Not only that, he was _free_. He was now considered an adult in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. He was free to live where he wanted and with whom he wanted without any interference from friends, uncles or nosy headmasters.

He was so busy with his own personal celebration that he failed to here the door open behind him or the entrance of the high amused Slytherins. Neither of which made any effort to notify the dancing male of their presence. Draco held a large breakfast tray in his hands trying his best not to drop it as he leaned against Blaise and silently attempted to stifle his giggles as Harry did a full, badly executed pirouette and stumbled nearly falling on his ass. Only then did he notice the two standing there and flushed such an outstanding color of red that the usually reserved Blaise couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped him. Draco settled for resting the tray on the dresser by the door and hunching over with his hands on his knees laughing his arse off. "Oh merlin, Harry. I didn't know you could dance like that." Draco then started to do a poor imitation of Harry's actions the best he could as he laughed. "'Its my birthday, yeah, yeah, its my bir-bahahhaaa! You should have seen your face when you turned around. It was classic."

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry said quickly grabbing the large comforter from his bed to cover his blushing body. He glared at Blaise and stomped his foot indignantly. "Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?"

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "We did. _Twice. _But apparently you were too busy to hear us." Blaise had to dodge when Harry chucked a throw pillow at his had and he had to marvel at how much more confident Harry was becoming around him. Gone was the shy Harry who wilted like a flower every time he came in a room and here was this new Harry who threw pillows at him with no remorse.

"What do you two want anyway?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of his bed wishing it would open up and swallow him whole.

"Oh yes!" Draco said sobering finally, wiping his face with the back of his hands and picking up the tray. He looked back at Blaise with a look that said 'Do I have to?' and Blaise nodded pushing him more into the room so they could close the door. Deep breaths were taken and the words that came up completely made up for Harry's mortification.

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. _

_Happy BIRTHDAY dear HARRRRY, _

_Happy birthday to yoooou._

Harry stared at them with his mouth agape as the song died off. Draco's cheeks were red and he would guess that if Blaise's skin wasn't such a smooth, yummy color of brown that he too would be sporting red cheeks.

Draco hurried over and set the tray in front of Harry presenting him with a lay out of eggs, bacon, pancakes and orange juice. There was even a flower in a small vase. But unfortunately the eggs were runny, the bacon was burnt, the pancakes were deformed and there was currently a bunch of house elves running around the kitchen tugging on their ears because their masters insisted on invading their kitchen that morning. The only thing that looked edible was the orange juice. Draco bit his bottom lip noting that the meal looked nothing like what the elves usually made and for the first time considered that maybe they had gotten a few things wrong in preparing it.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm- we made it ourselves. I did the bacon and eggs and Blaise did the pancakes. See? They're shaped like snitches." No they weren't, they were shaped like blobs of ink and even that was an insult to ink blobs.

"We didn't taste it or anything.." Blaise said from behind Draco. "We wanted to bring it for you before you woke up.. Draco looked up muggle birthday traditions and we thought you might like it that way- So- uuh- Happy Birthday.."

Harry still had yet to scrape his jaw off the ground as he gaped at the two Slytherins. He gaped even more so when Blaise held out two gift bags for Harry to take. It was only then everything came rushing back. The secret whispers in the corner, the soft whispered arguing, the hiding the screen of the computer when Harry would walk up, the stopping of the conversation every time Harry walked in the room and even the two of them disappearing for hours the day before and then when they did reappear they were hurrying up to their rooms and slamming the door. They were planning for his birthday. The realization made tears fill his eyes as he looked from the bags to the badly made breakfast and then back to the two nervous Slytherins.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw the tears and Blaise shifted uncomfortably behind him. "Oh shit.. don't cry!" Draco said sounding rather panicked but that didn't stop the soft sob that escaped Harry. "If you don't like it we can take it back." Draco said grabbing the tray and shoving it into Blaise's already full hands. He turned back blocking it with his body. "See? It's gone. I'm sorry, we didn't mean to make you upset, merlin Potter stop crying!" Blaise had no idea Draco went through the same panic he did whenever someone cried. Or maybe it was just when Harry cried, he had never known because Blaise had never really cried with Draco before. It would have been entertaining if he hadn't been panicking as well.

"N-No.." Harry said sniffling and trying to wipe the tears away. "I'm not upset.."

"But you're _crying_!" Draco said flailing his arms.

"Because I'm _happy_." Harry said with a tear clogged laugh. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before." He said shaking his head in awe. Even though it was right in front of him he was having a hard time believing that someone had actually taken the time to think about _his _birthday like this. Even when people had expected him to be their savior no one had ever considered doing something so heart felt for his birthday. Yes, on occasion he would receive a few gifts by post from Ron and Hermione and he didn't mean to seem ungrateful but the gifts had never really seemed thought out. He would sometimes receive two from Hermione and only one would be something he enjoyed. The other just seemed generic, and Ron's didn't even seem like he knew Harry at all. It was just like the red head was sending something for sending something's sake. Little did he know that Ron never sent him a gift, the gifts were from Dumbledore's personal elf. Ron never cared to buy anything for Harry, but Hermione would secretly send the brunette her own gift even though she knew she wasn't supposed to. But what was she suppose to do when she went to the mall and saw something Harry would like for his birthday? She couldn't very well leave it there. Hmph.

"Y-you're happy?" Draco asked carefully. When Harry nodded he smiled brightly. "Good!" He said crawling up on to Harry's bed to sit beside him while Blaise set the tray down on Harry's lap. After Harry forced down the eggs, the rest of the breakfast wasn't so bad. The pancakes may have been deformed but they tasted excellent and the bacon wasn't exactly burnt it was just- crispy. Once the plate was cleaned and his glass was empty Blaise gave him the gifts to open.

"You guys really didn't have to do this." Harry said as he took the bags.

Draco waved him off with a flick of his hand. He seemed even more excited about Harry's gifts that Harry did himself. "I picked out the one in the silver and green bag." Draco said making Harry quirk his brow. Both the bags were silver and green. "And Blaise picked out the green and silver bag.."

"Uuuh.." _'What's the difference?'_

"Well open them!" Draco grabbed the "silver and green bag" and shoved it into Harry's hands. "Mine first, mine first!"

"Hurry up and open it before his head explodes, Harry." Blaise said with a soft chuckle. Draco had been so excited to give Harry his gift that the blond had kept Blaise up all night the night before tossing and turning.

Harry reached in and took out a small neatly wrapped box and tore into the paper while Draco near vibrated with excitement beside him. When he opened the box his eyes widened slightly. "It's a snitch.." Harry said his voice naught but a whisper as he ran his index finger along the golden ball.

"Yeah! Your very own." Draco said coming up behind him making the bed dip and Harry's back press against the blond's thighs and chest, "See? It has your initials carved into it. H.J.P and it had little emeralds on it, the same color of your eyes and everything. Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you? Do you? Do you?" And at that very moment Draco's head did indeed explode sending his brains splattering against the walls. Cause of death? Excitement overload.

Just kidding.

Harry laughed and nodded. He was still staring at the snitch almost speechless " I love it.." He said softly. "Thank you, Draco." He turned and angled his body to wrap his arm around Draco, hugging him tightly. "Thank you." He said again making Draco blush and shy away.

He cleared his throat and handed Harry Blaise's bag.

"That one is from me." Blaise said needlessly. He was a lot less bouncing off the walls excited than Draco was and seemed just a bit nervous which was a leap considering Blaise never looked nervous over anything.

Harry cleared his throat and reached into the "silver and green" bag pulling out Blaise's box which was a bit bigger than Draco's. Harry unwrapped the gift under Blaise's watchful eyes and when he finally opened the box inside of it laid a miniature broom, just big enough to fit across both of his palms.

"It's a broom.." Blaise said. "Oh, wait.." he muttered pulling out his wand like he finally remembered something. He tapped the broom three times and it enlarged to a ridable size leaving Harry once again gaping in shock. Along the side of the room were the bold letters 'Firebolt 2010.' It was the very newest edition of the Firebolt. On the other side of the room his name shimmered in gold and green letters."I-I know you don't have your broom anymore. I'm sure your uncle most likely destroyed it after we took you away. Draco and I both know how much you love to fly and I just thou-"He was cut of when he found himself with an arm full of sobbing Harry Potter. He laughed nervously and wrapped his arms around Harry hugging him back. "You're welcome." He said softly, stroking the brunette's thick hair.

Harry pulled away and sniffled wiping his face with his hands. "I never thought.. I- wow.."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of the mushy crap." Draco said brushing away the surely to come awkward moments of appreciation and tear laced thank yous. "Now, come on dancing king, get dressed and let's talk about the big party we're having for you later on tonight."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the jab about Harry's mirror dancing but ignored it in way of asking. "A party? What do you mean a party? For me?"

"Well it is your birthday isn't it?" Blaise asked. "Plus I don't know if we can even call it a party since its just going to be us.."

"And Blaise's cousin." Draco added.

"Going to dinner at a place of your choosing." Blaise finished.

"Your cousin?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Roberto." Draco said rolling his r's like the Italians do and fluttering his eye lashes rather seductively, making Blaise scowl and roll his eyes,

"Yes, Roberto," No rolling of the r's that time. "We found out last night that he was intending to come into town and of course Mother felt it imperative that I play host, so I figured it would be ok if I just invited him along to dinner with us."

"He's a playboy." Draco added, earning an elbow to the ribs from Blaise. "Ow, that hurt."

"Good." Blaise said.

"But it's true!" Draco argued and then looked back to Harry with a grin and a wag of his brow. "He likes brunettes~"

"Ok, that's it." Blaise said shoving a laughing Draco off of the bed. Harry's face flushed entirely red making Draco's giggles even louder.

Draco got up on his knees from the floor and rested his chin on Harry's leg looking up at him with a slight pout. "Everyone likes brunettes. It's a well known fact. Brunettes get more ass than blonds." It was? Surely not.

Harry looked at Blaise for confirmation of this but the male just shrugged. Who knew where Draco got his "facts" from?

"I read it in a muggle magazine." He answered the unasked question. "It must be true anyhow, because I prefer brunettes too." He winked at Harry making the brunette very aware of Draco's position on the _floor_ with his _chin _resting on his _leg _with nothing standing between them but a down comforter and a pair of boxers!

Harry's eyes widened and he began to stammer nervously.

Blaise reached over and flicked Draco's nose in order to put Harry out of his misery. "Come on, Blondie, let's go have breakfast and leave Harry to change."

With a reluctant sigh Draco got up and leaned over giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as though it was the most natural thing in the world. "Happy Birthday, Harry." He said before walking to the door.

Blaise, before a moment of hesitation did the same. Pressing a kiss to the other side of Harry's face leaving both of his cheeks now a tingling mess. "Happy Birthday." Blaise said before following Draco out the door and closing it behind him leaving Harry all by himself to press his fingers to the tingling spots on his cheeks smiling like a goon. He got up and took his place back in front of the mirror and began dancing one again with the comforter around him. "It's my birthday, yeah yeah, it's my birthday, yeah –woah!" He hit the floor with a thud. "Stupid comforter.

* * *

**Ok, I must say I liked this chapter a lot better than the last one. I had fun writing it. Writer block fear begone!This one was a lot longer too. I think its the longest chapter thus far. Not sure though.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this one too since its better than the last. Review tell me what you think. Should I just get them into bed with each other already?Read and Review let me know if you guys are ready for me to stop them dancing around each other!**

**The other chapter is already written. SHOCK & AWE! I just have to get some dinner, proof read it, pick at it a bit and then it'll be up for your reading pleasure. 'Lots of reviews for me please? -Puppy face-  
**

**V.V  
**


	23. Your sodding cousin!

**Author's Note**: Sorry, I had this written the same day of the last posting but I got sick and wasn't able to come on and put the finishing touches and what not. Who has an ear and throat infection raise your hand.. -Raises hand- x(

I adore the reviews. It motivates me hardcore especially the really, really long ones. Its funny 'cus I wrote this Chapter before any reviews came in and it seems like I did a little of what you guys wanted. The HP/DM interaction is not hardcore like the BZ/HP. But please remember I'm keeping it that way for later reasons. Keep in mind that Harry isn't the only one with some serious mental and emotional scars and self esteem issues.

Oh and for the record I've completed Secondary School already. I'm 21 years old damn it. x)

* * *

"Stop tugging it." Harry whined swatting at Draco's hands. This had become a routine for them every time they planned an outing. Harry would get dressed, wait until Draco and Blaise were mostly clothed and then go into their room to put the finishing touches on his attire. Draco had taken to sitting Harry down and fighting with the large mop of dark hair until Blaise pushed him aside and took Draco's place behind Harry. "I don't see what the problem is." Blaise said resting his hands on Harry's shoulder and catching the male's eyes in the mirror.

Harry of course was having none of it, none if this platonic bullshit. Hell no, his libido went into full overdrive and all he could think about was how _close _Blaise's crotch was to his back and -'_Oh, god, oh god oh god!' _He would testify in a court of law that he was not thinking about turning around and mouthing that cock through Blaise's black dress pants. No, Harry Potter, Savior of the wizarding World and the image of all that is pure and good did not have sexual thoughts about men, far more men like Blaise Zabini, poster member of the venomous house of Slytherin. But of course his testimony would be considered perjury to the highest level because his denial would be a _lie_. Harry, big giant virgin, poster boy for the house of Gryffindor was lusting after not one, but two Slytherins. Even though Blaise was now behind him he couldn't get the thoughts of Draco being there a few moments before with his soft slender hands scarping against Harry's scalp as he tried to arrange his hair.

He was being such a bad boy and he deserved to be punished- no! No, no, no, that only introduced more dirty thoughts about Blaise spanking him while he made a meal out of the come leaking from Draco's cock. God damn muggle porn giving him such terribly arousing thoughts.

"Isn't that right, Harry?" Uuuh- Blaise was saying something? Shit, should he just agree or-?

"Uhm, yes. That's right.." At the strange looks of shock Blaise and Draco were giving him in the mirror he quickly amended.

"I mean- no?" Blaise quirked his brow. "..Or.. Yes?" He didn't know, damn it he was too busy having dirty thoughts to be listening. He couldn't multi-task and that wasn't his bloody fault.

But Blaise took mercy on him and shook his head. "You weren't listening were you?" He asked gently petting Harry hair. It was only then Harry noticed his hair was now perfectly coifed in a sexy 'just been shagged' look. From the looks of approval Draco was giving him he would think that he looked really good. Harry shook his head slightly and gave Blaise a look of apology hoping that his cheeks weren't too red from his earlier thoughts.

"I was saying that if we aren't careful Roberto just might run off with you tonight." That made Harry's blush intensify. Draco had been teasing him about this Roberto character all day making Harry shamelessly blush and try to deny that he was even remotely interested in dating. But he was interested, he was tired of being alone, and now he was alone and lusting after two rather unattainable people. Maybe if Roberto displayed some kind of interest in him it would kill his loneliness and take his mind off his unrequited lust for Draco and Blaise. Harry refused to respond to Blaise's joke and soon enough they had moved on to another topic.

The usual one of course which was Blaise complaining that Draco was going to make them late for their reservation and Draco answering back that maybe Blaise should loosen up a bit. Harry hated hearing people yelling at each other or arguing, it always reminded him of his time at his Uncle's where Vernon would go off yelling at everyone and then everyone would take it out on Harry by yelling at him and pushing him around. But, with Blaise and Draco's bickering Harry found himself smiling slightly as he fixed his tie and listened in on their "argument." It wasn't traumatic, it was almost soothing to listen to them go back and forth. He could tell that they loved each other dearly and any insult or complaint held no venom at all. Blaise adored Draco and would put up with hours of waiting if he had to. Draco on the other hand didn't seem to mind that Blaise was trying to hurry him; instead he planted to firm kiss to the taller male's lips, to shut him up and went about his business leaving Blaise to sigh in defeat and look pleadingly at Harry who would just shrug.

At the end of it, Harry was the one who wasn't ready. He didn't know why he was taking the time to put in the extra effort tonight. Maybe he wanted Roberto to see something in him and like him so he wouldn't be alone anymore. But as he stared at himself in the mirror fussing with his clothes Draco came up behind him to take both of his hands in his holding them down to Harry's side so he couldn't pick at them anymore. Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and looked at him in the mirror with a slight smile on his lips. "Would you stop? You look great. Stop worrying about it. It's your birthday; now let's go have some fun." He planted a quick kiss on Harry's cheek and then tugged the male away from the mirror. Harry was getting less and less shocked by Draco and Blaise's affectionate actions. He had grown use to their light comforting touches or quick kisses on his cheek. Growing accustomed to it didn't mean it stopped his heart from flipping over in his chest though. Oh no, Draco's kiss could very well be held accountable for the current blush staining Harry's cheeks.

He leaned against Blaise with a sigh as they walked out the door and Blaise slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and the other around Draco's waist as they set out for their quiet companionable walk to the restaurant, each of them deep in their thoughts.

Little did they know, their thoughts were so similar.

_'I could get use to this..' _

* * *

The moment Roberto walked into the restaurant and over to their table Harry was finding it rather difficult to breathe. The man was- simply put- fucking gorgeous. He had bright blue eyes; an easy smile with two dimples on either side of his cheeks, his hair was thick, black and held back in a loose pony tail with a blue silk ribbon that matched the color of the male's eyes. His black and blue suit was perfectly tailored to show off every muscle on his body and god what delicious muscles they were.

Harry's mouth went completely dry and it would have bided borderline pathetic, him being attracted to Blaise's cousin if the man hadn't been completely and shamelessly flirting with Harry the moment he sat down.

Much to Blaise and Draco's irritation of course. They had been teasing him about it all day but neither had expected that Roberto so shamelessly flirting with Harry would anger them so much. Not only was Roberto flirting, Harry seemed to enjoy said flirting and that made Blaise and Draco even more- fuck what's the word- jealous!

Harry was laughing at another one of Roberto's stupid jokes. The blue eyed male reached over and tucked a strand of Harry's shaggy hair behind his ear and then stroked the back of his fingers down the side of Harry's cheek. The action only made Blaise was to reach over and slap the dimples right off the stupid man's face when he saw how Harry leaned into the touch like a damn cat in heat. Who knew that Harry could look so damn seductive? His cheeks all flushed, his eyes heavy lidded and his lips curved into a seemingly permanent smile. He wanted to be the one to put that look on Harry's face. Draco didn't seem to be coping so well either, it seemed like he was thinking the exact same thing only his grey eyes were shining with a level of hurt, disappointment and longing that made Blaise just want to hold him.

"So 'arry." Roberto said in that accent that made Blaise want to choke the life out of his own flesh and blood. "How about it then? I take you about the city, show you all of the- beautiful sites. Though none of them compare to your beauty, I am sure you will enjoy it.."

"We already took Harry lots of places." Draco muttered with badly masked jealousy, his pink lips formed into a sullen pout as he folded his arms and slouched down into his chair in a very unMalfoylike manner.

"Oh?" Roberto responded, but didn't look away from Harry's eyes, though he was sure that he heard the jealousy in Draco's voice. That of course only fueled his desire for harry more. "Have you been to the Magical Artifacts Museum yet?" Harry could only shake his head dumbly, completely obvious to the effect all of this was having on Draco and Blaise.

"We were going to take him there tomorrow." They weren't but Blaise said it anyway, with his jealousy a little better hidden than Draco's was.

"Aah, I see." Roberto said stroking his fingers down the nape of Harry's neck. "Well, how about I take you instead. Would you like that Harry? That way Blaise and Draco could get the day to themselves and you and I.." He leaned in close letting his breath waft across Harry's cheek making the brunette shiver ever so slightly. "Can do the same."

"Ooh.." Harry said softly, taking a deep shuddering breath.

Draco scowled openly and took a big gulp of his wine. That Italian swine. How dare he try to put the moves on their Harry? Yes, he said it damn it. Their Harry! Harry might now want to be their Harry or even his Harry but- still..

"I-I would love to.." Harry said softly, lowering his eyes as the blush completely enveloped his features. He'd never been on a real date before. He had been on a few "dates" with Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley but they didn't count because he had been so uncomfortable and repulsed and on one occasion Cho had leaned in to kiss him and Harry had ended up vomiting in her mouth. It was humiliating for them both but at least she avoided him like the plague now. So this date/outing with Roberto might just be what he needed to put him back into the dating game and the Slytherins out of that lusty part of his mind. Plus it didn't help that the man was god damn gorgeous!

"But.." Draco was about to protest but Blaise clamped down on his thigh making him snap his mouth shut and fold his arms across his chest huffing softly. He understood that if Harry wanted to go out on a date with Roberto it wasn't their place to stop him. Just because they liked the bloke and desperately wanted to shag him didn't mean that they were allowed to control his dating habits.

So that was how their dinner went. Blaise's food was bitter on his tongue while Draco hardly ate anything and Harry, with Roberto's help cleaned his plate. Psh, like Harry couldn't fucking feed himself. He had never been more relieved to finnally get home, only to have Roberto follow them there then attempt to suck face with Harry on the front porch. The pushy bastard. Yeah, that was where Blaise drew the line. Before Roberto's lips could even touch his precious Harry's, who seemed annoying receptive to the action, Blaise grabbed him by the arm, yanked him inside and rudely slammed the door in Roberto's face. "No kissing on the first date." Blaise said, trying to cover up just how jealous he was.

Harry's face lit up like a muggle Christmas tree making Blaise regret his words. "It was a date, wasn't it? I was wondering because I wasn't sure how it worked. But it was a date. Oh I'm so excited. Thank you for introducing him to me. He's so perfect, and cute and such a gentleman and he-"

_'Fuck.' _Was all Blaise could think as he listened to Harry ramble on and on about how fucking perfect Roberto was.

There was a knock at the door and Blaise turned to open it while Harry went off with Draco still singing praises about to Roberto. Only Draco wasn't as subtle as Blaise was with his displeasure. Draco could be heard muttering, "He's not _that _great.." as they disappeared into the sitting room down the hall.

When Blaise opened the door he was greeted with the most unwelcomed sight of Roberto standing there smirking at him. "What do you want?" Blaise asked blocking the male's view into the house with his body. Roberto might have been gorgeous but that man was too much of a ponce, Blaise knew he could take him in a fight. Probably bash his stupid smirking face in too.

"I just wanted to tell 'Arry what time I was going to pick him up tomorrow." Roberto said leaning against the wall near the door absolutely basking in the jealousy that shown in Blaise's eyes. It wasn't very often he saw this kind of emotion in his cousin. The last tme was when Blaise and Draco had come to Italy for the first time and Roberto had tried to put the moves on a very _single_ young Malfoy. Blaise didn't take too kindly to that either.

"His name is _H_arry. _Harry. _Come on say it with me. _Ha-rry._" Blaise wasn't use to being this petty but damn it he hated that his stupid playboy cousin got a date with Harry when Blaise couldn't even convince the male to let him kiss him again.

Roberto only rolled his eyes. "So, can I see _'Arry_?"

"No." Blaise said simply before trying to slam the door in Roberto's face once again only to have the door be stopped by Robert's foot. Blaise scowled at him groaning mentally when he heard Harry behind him.

"Roberto? I thought I heard your voice. You came back." He said ducking under Blaise's arm so he could stand outside in front of Roberto looking up at the man with an almost love struck look on his face.

Harry looked back at Blaise meaningfully and the Slytherin could only scowl slightly and move away from the door to give the two some privacy. Damn Roberto and his stupid face. Damn Harry for liking him. Damn his mother for making him taking that insufferable jackass to dinner with them.

"This is all your fault you know." Draco said from his place leaning against the door to the sitting room.

"How is this my fault? Do you really think this is how I wanted this night to go?" Blaise responded a bit agitated at Draco's accusation.

"No, but he's _your_ sodding cousin trying to suck face with _our _Harry." Draco said folding his arms across his chest indignantly.

Blaise quirked his brow slightly at the phrase 'our Harry', though he shouldn't have been so surprised. "I kissed him you know." Blaise said walking past a gaping Draco into the sitting room.

"You kissed Roberto?" Draco asked.

"No, you nitwit. Harry, I kissed Harry."

Blaise wished he had a camera to take a picture of the look on Draco's face.

"What? When?" He asked walking after him so fast he nearly bumped right into his chest when Blaise turned around.

"About a week ago." Blaise said with a smug grin on his face.

"And you didn't tell me?" Draco swatted Blaise's arm repeatedly. "How could you? How could you?"

Blaise grasped both of Draco's flailing arms and pulled the small slender male flush against his body. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's ear. "How about I tell you about it?" He said with a wicked smirk on his face.

Draco licked his lips eagerly as his breath hitched in his throat. "Oh yes, please.."

Anything to get their minds off of Harry being debauched by someone other than them.

* * *

**o.o Oh boy.. -Sneaks out of the room- **

**Read and Review! Maybe I'll add a little lemon to the juice for the next Chapter. -Brow wag-**

**Oh and actually I wanted to know what you guys thought about this, I was thinking about actually making their return to Hogwarts a Sequal Story instead of attached to this one. Mainly because I'm realizing that this one might be a bit _too_ long for some people's liking. So should I split it or leave it as one? Let me know your thoughts please! Thanks.**

**V.V  
**


	24. Curiousity

**Author's Note**: Ugh, you know what I am? I bad, bad, bad author. I'm SO sorry you guys. I really hope you haven't given up on this story. I just got snowballed with life and ened up being far too preoccupied to update. But let me just tell you, that no matter how long I take to update the story I won't give up without completing it. So consider this chapter my heart felt apology.

* * *

Draco tilted his head back to accept Blaise's tongue deeper into his mouth. He didn't think he could ever get over how amazing it was to kiss this man. His kisses were both equally sensual and some how dominating at the same time. It made him feel claimed and treasured and hot all the way down to his toes. He whimpered softly when Blaise pulled away and made a futile attempt the capture his boyfriend's mouth once again, only to have Blaise merely peck his bottom lip. "I'll tell you.." The taller Slytherin said, with his own voice thick and husky with desire. It had been so long since he'd had sex with Draco. Since the night Harry came into their lives they hadn't done more than kiss. Now weeks of going without fucking his boyfriend had Blaise's head spinning with just one kiss. "Under one condition."

Draco whimpered softly, the sound so needy that it made Blaise's cock twitch against the softness of the inside of his slacks. "Tell me.." Draco pled softly, his voice wavering as a shiver racked his body. That always happened when Blaise's lips touched his ear. Fuck.

"Go upstairs and wait for me. You know what to do." He said softly, his hands gliding down the plain of Draco's back to grip a handful of his taut behind and tightly cup it eliciting another whimper from the blond. Draco nodded hastily and without waiting to be told again he stumbled out of the sitting room, out into the hallway, up the stairs and into their room with excitement and lust thrumming in his blood.

Blaise waited a few moments and then soon followed after. With flair of jealousy and dominance he noted that Harry still hadn't come inside from liaising with Roberto. He wanted nothing but to punch the dark haired Italian and lay his claim on the sweet Gryffindor but he would have to settle for excerpting his claim elsewhere tonight. As he took his time walking up to the room, the pulse in his cock throbbing with each step he took, urging him to go faster and bury himself in Draco's heat, he undressed himself. He unbuttoned his shirt stripping it off his rippling muscles and dropped it on the stair case behind him. His belt was next to go, leaving it a few steps further than he did the shirt. He toed off his shoes a few feet further, then his socks walking bear foot the rest of the way dropping his pants in front the door leaving him only in his impressively tented black boxers as he entered the room.

He knew what he would find when he went in there. Draco and him and played this role numerous times before. But having done it so many times over their years together nothing could have stopped his breath from hitching or his cock from growing impossibly harder at the sight of Draco in the middle of their bed on his hands and knees, naked and waiting for him. Draco's bare skin and flushed with desire, Blaise could see his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Knowing that Blaise was standing there watching him exposed was enough to make his elbows give out. His face was now pressed into the pillows, his bottom thrust up higher in offering for his Adonis. But Blaise just stood there, he didn't come any further and Draco almost begged him. _Almost_. But the blond knew better than that, he knew this game well and begging, speaking or moving wasn't allowed until Blaise said so. _Fuck_, he never thought being in such a position would arouse him so. Years ago, in his very young age before he discovered his feelings toward the silent Slytherin, if anyone had told him he would enjoy being dominated, him, a proud Malfoy would get off on giving up control he would have laughed in their face and hexed them. It was an impossible notion, but all the same here he was on his knees shivering like a dog in heat.

Blaise pushed the door closed behind him, but he was so enthralled by the sight of Draco laid out for him that he didn't notice that it bounce of the hinge and opened back a little. He didn't care anyway, all he could focus on at that moment was the fact that he could _see _Draco's pink pucker nestled in between his full pale globes. He could see the way his skin broke out in gooseflesh when Blaise brushed his slightly calloused fingers down the middle of Draco's back. Blaise could never get over how soft Draco's skin was. His eyes fell upon the scars on his lover's back and they softened a bit. He remembered the times when Draco had been so self conscious about the scars on his body that it would make a display like this impossible. But now that the blond knew Blaise loved him regardless to the blemishes on his skin, he was more likely to walk around nude than clothed and it was because Blaise spent more time kissing and licking Draco's scars more than anything else. He smiled then at the memory.

Draco's breath hitched when he felt Blaise's fingers on his back. He was almost delirious with lust and Blaise had barely even touched him yet.

"So you want me to tell you all about how a kissed our little Gryffindor guest, hmn?" Blaise asked softly as he knelt on the bed making the mattress dip under his weight. Draco knew better than to answer that, he even had to muffle a whimper by biting his bottom lip to keep himself from making a sound when he felt Blaise's heat close to him. He knew if he looked and saw Blaise naked now he might come right there on the spot. Blaise had stripped himself of his boxers right before he took up his spot beside Draco on the bed and this allowed the tip of his very erect cock to rub against the side of Draco's hip smearing his luminescent, pale skin with sticky precome. "I wonder, should I feel threatened or offended perhaps that my boyfriend is so obviously attracted to boy wonder that he gets hard just thinking about kissing him?" At the mention of the fact that Draco was sporting quite the erection, Blaise wrapped his hand around the blond's member and jerked him torturously slow.

Draco's entire body jerked with the sensation shooting up his spine. His hips plunged forward once thrusting his member into Blaise's waiting fist and then he gathered up all his self control not to do it again or else he would be in a world of trouble. Not only was that not allowed in their 'game', Draco knew if he even did that one more time so hard he would come on the spot. He muffled a strangled moan into the softness of the pillowed when Blaise squeezed his cock making precome dribbled on to his fingers and then stroked Draco once, twice and then a third time so painfully slowly that Draco almost wept in frustration. Then Blaise's hand left him and he wasn't sure which was worse.

Then Blaise was talking again, and the tone of voice, the mere sound of the words leaving his lips was enough to make Draco whimper softly. "You have no idea how sweet he tastes." Blaise said softly, so close to Draco's ear and he jumped. He ran his hand up Draco's bare back and into his hair running his blunt nails over Draco's scalp making his shiver. "He tastes like Christmas morning, all spicy and sweet. But best of all he has a taste that's all his own. One that just screams Harry." He dragged his tongue along the shell of Draco's ear and continued his verbal assault. "He makes such sweet little mewling sounds when you don't hesitate and just shove your tongue right into his mouth. I think our little golden boy loves to be dominated, just like you. And if you bite his bottom lip just right his hips will jerk and grind against yours ever so slightly. You wanna know what it would feel like just to have him _melt_ against you or do you want to be the one doing the melting? You want to feel Harry's cock splitting you open or do you want to feel him clenching so tight around you that you think you'd just die if you don't come right then. I think I'd love to see him spread out for me just like this but instead of having his head buried in pillows he would have it buried in your lap while he sucked your cock." Draco moaned then. All he could do was close his eyes and picture exactly what Blaise was telling him and then he was lost. He didn't think it was possible to want Harry so much but Merlin he did.

Blaise smirked slightly at Draco's reaction, he knew the things he described were likely to never happen, but there was no reason they couldn't fantasize about it. If Harry only knew the things they both wanted to do with him, _to_ him, he would be completely scandalized. He ran his hand down Draco's spine and dipped his fingers between his butt cheeks. He was unable to restrain the moan that rumbled in his own throat when he felt how slick Draco's pucker was. "I think you stretched yourself in record time this round." He murmured softly pressing two his fingers into Draco's entrance making him clench around the digits with how slowly he was going.

Draco keened into the pillows, his back arching slightly as he opened himself up to take Blaise's thick fingers. He fisted the pillows when he felt Blaise's knuckles press against his ass checks. Blaise twisted his fingers inside of Draco instantly finding his prostate and pressing down _hard _against the electric bud making Draco's entire body spasm and jerk as the blond came hard spilling his come onto the bed beneath him. He wept with the pleasure coursing through his body. He had never felt this kind of heightened desire before, this was the kind of thing that only Blaise could do to him. Only Blaise knew how to make sex so slow, so torturous and yet so brutal at the same time.

Blaise continued pressing against Draco's prostate making the male convulse with dry pleasure and his cock regain hardness in record time. He slowly pulled his fingers out of Draco's entrance marvelling, always so amazed when the muscles _clung_ to the digits wanting to swallow them back up. Blaise settled himself down against the headboard with his cock standing straight up in his lap as he sat down. He brought Draco up against him with his back resting against his chest and his legs spread lewdly on the outside of each of Blaise's thighs. Draco near boneless, settled down in Blaise's lap feeling the hard cock his boyfriend possessed nestle perfectly in the crack of his ass. Blaise ran his hands up and down Draco's inner thighs raising his own legs slightly to keep Draco's spread as wide as Blaise desired.

Draco leaned fully against Blaise's chest letting himself be cradled against the wall of muscle behind him. He rested the back of his head on Blaise's shoulder and imagined what a lewd picture they must have made. They stayed like that for some time with Draco just lying against Blaise while he stroked and touched and prodded to his heart's desire while Draco mewled and squirmed against him. His fingers made themselves at home in Draco stretched entrance as Blaise shoved them as far as they would go making Draco's back arch as he gasped and panted and moaned, digging his fingers into Blaise's thighs as he relished the combination of the burn and the pleasure racing up his spine. Draco knew he would be red and stretched and aching for more by the time Blaise was done working those digits into him.

Then the fingers were gone once against making Draco feel empty and needy. Blaise pushed him forward so he was on his hands and knees again and wasted no time in plunging himself into Draco's slick depths.

He didn't even say anything, he gave no indication that Draco would finally get what he longs for. Blaise's thickness stretched Draco without warning making the blond arch off the bed and let out a sobbing unrestrained moan. "Blaise.._fuck.._Blaise.." There was nothing more his brain could come up with except for that as his hands tightened relentlessly around the sheets beneath him. Blaise set the pace fast and rough and with each powerful thrust Draco slipped down the bed just a little but more until Blaise gripped his hips and dragged him back slowly impaling the male on his girth.

"Nnnnnnngggh..oh..f..." Draco bit his bottom lip until he was sure he tasted blood. Then it went from so impaling to fast fucking once against as Blaise battered his prostate with no remorse. Draco couldn't make a sound because he couldn't find it in him to even take a proper breath. The air was pounded out of him with each powerful thrust making him see spots in front his eyes.

Blaise leaned down and nipped the shell of Draco's ear. "Is this what you wanted from Harry?" He asked, his own breath hitching as Draco tightened around him at the mention of Harry's. "You want him to bend you over and fuck you, just. Like. This?" He punctuated the words with especially powerful thrusts making Draco keen in the back of his throat. "You want to feel him deep inside you, so deep you could almost taste him? What would he say if he could see you now Draco? Bent over, cock up your ass. I bet he would love it. I bet he would stroke his cock and watch as I fuck you. He would probably step up and come all over your pretty face while you open your mouth just to get a little taste of him."

As Blaise said that, he himself dimly wondered what Harry's reaction would be if he saw them like this.

* * *

The moment Roberto leaned in to kiss him, instinctively Harry stepped back. He didn't even feel any remorse when he saw the confusion and slightly hurt flash in Roberto's eyes. "No kissing on the first date." Harry said coyly, echoing Blaise's earlier advice. But really he couldn't bring himself to lock lips with the Italian. It just didn't feel right, but he convinced himself that in time he would feel better about kissing Roberto.

Roberto smiled at that, but the smile was almost predatorial, as though he was happy to finally be posed with a small challenge. "Of course, 'arry. The second date then. Tomorrow."

Harry bit his bottom lip but didn't answer to the affirmative about the kiss. He merely nodded and murmured. "Tomorrow."

Roberto quickly leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Harry's cheek before walking down the walk way leaving the shorter man slightly confused. Where was the tingle on his cheek? He felt his stomach sink with disappointment and worry. Maybe it was only Draco and Blaise that could instil that feeling in him. What kind of sick twisted person was he was he could only find pleasure in attention from the unattainable?

With a soft sigh he turned away and closed the door behind him with a soft click. He then wondered exactly where did Blaise and Draco go off to. He expected some teasing when he came back inside instead the house was a bit silent. He walked down the hall checking the sitting room first only to find it empty. It was only when he turned toward the stairs he caught the first glimpse that they'd been this way but this only managed to baffle him even more. He recognized Blaise's clothes, but what on earth were they doing strewn about the floor like that?

He shook his head slightly and began collecting the trail of clothing trying to ignore the way the remnants of the smell of Blaise's cologne on the clothes made him feel. By the time he got to the top of the stairs he had acquired himself quite the bundle all the way up to his chin. He frowned when he saw the pants outside Blaise's and Draco's slightly opened bedroom door. He couldn't understand why the male had stripped and left his clothes there, but he could understand the warmth that spread through him at the thought of Blaise walking around naked.

He shook his head and took up the pants fully intending to knock and give Blaise his clothes to out away. But as his hand was inches away from the door he something that brought the heat right to the surface of his cheeks.

"Oh!"

A moan, most definitely a moan of pleasure too. Harry looked down at the clothing in his hands and back to the door. He listened a bit closer and could now hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin and rhythmic moaning to go along with it. They were having sex! He stumbled back in shock but then his curiosity got the better of him. Before he could stop himself he was stepping closer to the partially opened door looking through the crack only to find that Blaise and Draco were right in his line of sight, on the bed, fucking. "Oh god.." He whispered softly.

He could see Draco's head tossed back, his lips parted for moans, his angry red cock swollen and hard glistening with precome as it bobbed back and forth between his pale slender thighs, his back arched and he followed that arch all the way to his pale bottom. He could see Draco moving back and forth in time with the sounds of skin against skin. Harry felt himself harden at the sight and could conceal the softly whimper of desire as his eyes landed on Blaise as well. He could see Blaise's strong fingers pressing into Draco's pale hips holding him steady as his hips worked back and forth surely as the sky was blue, he was filling Draco with his cock with each movement. The muscles in Blaise's arms and chest flexed as sweat trickled down his sculpted body. Harry's mouth went completely dry. He wasn't sure how long he stood there for watching, but he realized when he shifted that his cock was hard and looking down he could see a damp spot shining on the front of his pants. He looked back up in time to see both Draco and Blaise topple over the edge of orgasm.

Blaise's moan was deep and guttural as his fingers tightened around Draco's hips, while Draco didn't even bother trying to conceal his moans anymore he just let go of all control with a high keening sound as creamy white liquid squirted from his cock over and over soaking the sheets. He was hypnotized by the sight of it, he had never seen another person come before and he was fascinated by watching Draco's cock release itself. He licked his lips and glanced up at Blaise just in time to see him looking right at Harry with hooded golden eyes as he thrust hard a few more times into Draco, not once taking his eyes off the spot Harry found himself rooted in.

He was caught, he was caught watching them! So Harry did the only thing he could. He dropped the clothes and ran.

* * *

So.. ahem.. am I forgiven?

I'm going to assume so.

Now I have some vacation time starting on the 23rd of this month so I'm hoping I can update a few times then if not before. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Let me know you're still out there, please R & R.

Thanks to those of you who've stuck with me through the looooong wait.

V.V


	25. The Aftermath

**Author's Note**: -Coughs- HAY guys. Missed me? Heh.. maybe I should explain yeah? Its going to be short, sweet and something the average 'author' can understand.

Writer's block.

There. That being said I would like to thank **jaspereb** for writing the first paragraph of this chapter to give me a mental spark and also sending me occassional PMs to make me feel extra guilty for not updating yet. You have no idea how much you helped or how much it meant to me. Thank you for sticking by me, this one is for you, Jas. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Harry ran back to his room, slammed and locked the door. He slid down it until his bottom hit the floor. He buried his head in his hands and couldn't really process his feelings. He just kept thinking, _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...what do I do? What have I done? I've been caught, that's what. Merlin, they must think I'm some pervert. So now what happens if they ask me to leave?'_ That thought made his stomach turn. He didn't think he could be without either of them anymore. |They had become such staples in his life in such a short time that it hurt to think about what would happen if they were no longer there for him. The easy relationship he was developing with Draco - well, Harry sort of craved it now. The protective warmth he felt from Blaise - he really needed it. On top of that, he knew he was attracted to them and as much as he had tried to put that part out of his mind, he just couldn't. And now, after seeing them like that, he didn't know if he could handle being near them and not be with them. But of course, they wouldn't want him like that. Why would they? They were hot enough on their own and definitely seemed to love each other enough to make anyone jealous. "I guess it's a good thing there's a house elf here because he's gonna have to bring me food as I certainly can't show my face ever again. The longer it is before I see them, hopefully the longer it'll be before I'm either kicked out or make an even bigger fool of myself." He muttered into his hands. The images just kept playing on a loop in his mind and he couldn't decide whether to cry because he was painfully on the outside of the relationship he so desperately wanted to be a part of, or wank to relieve the pressure from the ridiculous hard on he was still sporting. Merlin, he was such a little pervert. Instead of his hard on swiftly fleeing because his heart was pounding with fear, all he could think about was the sight of Draco coming and the look in Blaise's eyes when he saw him standing there and then came without looking away.

If Harry had any sense at all he would then realize what that meant, but he didn't. He simply wasn't use to anyone wanting him sexually. Hell, he wasn't use to anyone wanting him at all. Before he killed the Dark Lord he was a hot ticket. Everyone wanted to be his friend, everyone wanted to be romantically associated with him to spark jealousy in the hearts of others who weren't as close to him or maybe on the off chance appear on the cover of Witch Weekly. But now, after the deed was done all of that faded away. When he had it, he didn't particularly like all the attention, but now that it was gone and no one cared for him, he simply felt so incredibly lonely that he found himself sometimes wishing he had that attention back, if only to feel a sense of belonging again. Now he went and ruined the only good thing that he had. Blaise and Draco were his- dare he say it- friends, and he had to go perving over them like some freak. Maybe his Uncle was right. There was something wrong with him. He was some kind of freak of nature. Not because he was gay, which, now he was sure that he was, but because he couldn't just be a normal gay, he had to be gay and lusting after two guys who were obviously taken- by each other no less. They were going to hate him now. He was sure of it. Blaise was going to tell Draco what happened and then they would both hold him by his ankles and toss him out the door.

Or maybe that didn't have to happen. If he just pretended like nothing happened maybe Blaise would think he was just seeing things. A spark of hope flashed through him as he jumped to his feet, of course trying to ignore the erection that was pressing stiffly to the front of his pants, he walked- waddled- over to the bed and stripped off his shirt crawling between the sheets. That's right, if Blaise or Draco came to throw him out, he would just pretend he was sleeping all along. He couldn't be a peeping Tom if he was asleep! _Please, please let this work, I don't want to lose them. _He thought as he closed his eyes fighting off tears and panic.

* * *

Could it be? One moment Harry was right there at the door staring at him with rapt attention and then total horror, then he blinked and he was gone. Was he hallucinating? Was his mind playing tricks on him making him think that his greatest fantasy was coming through for them? He knelt in his spot on the bed, his fingers still gripping Draco's slender, pale hips and his now softening cock still buried within Draco's slick warmth. The aforementioned male wiggled his bottom and let out an uncomfortable whine dragging Blaise out of his thoughts. "Oh.. sorry.." He murmured a bit distantly as he slowly removed himself from within his lover. Draco let out a slightly pained whimper as his sore and battered entrance convulsed, now empty. The blond flopped down on to his side and sighed contently waiting for Blaise to join him so they could have their always fun after sex cuddle. But Blaise never came. Instead, when Draco looked up he found the golden eyed Slytherin staring at the slightly opened doorway seemingly baffled. "Blaise?" Draco asked softly, his voice still slightly husky from all the moaning he had previously done. That seemed to get Blaise's attention, though he reluctantly dragged his eyes from the door and laid them on the naked blond with a distracted 'Hmn?'

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Draco asking with a concerned frown forming on his brow. He had read about things like this happening on Blaise's lappy top. About men having strokes and heart attacks during sex. But he never thought it would happen to Blaise. He was so young! He was about to go into a fully fledged panic when Blaise shook his head, seemingly clearing the unknown fog that had taken it over. "Yeah-no- I- I don't know.." Blaise dragged his hand over his face and climbed off the bed determined to get to the bottom of this. With Draco looking on after him, obviously too sore in all the right places to even move, Blaise pulled on a pair of pants and left the room without a word with Draco calling after him. "What the hell? Blaise! Where in Salzar's name are you going? I swear if you go make a sandwich and don't bring me one I won't have sex with you for a month!" But he didn't answer. He was a man on a mission damn it and he was going to find out if Harry had been peeping at them because it would obviously mean that he wanted them in some kind of sexual way.

Blaise marched down the hall way towards Harry's room with his heart racing. He hoped to find Harry sprawled out on his bed, legs spread with his hands on his hardened cock stroking himself to completion with his and Draco's name on his lips. So when he reached Harry's door he didn't knock, in the hopes of seeing exactly what he fantasized about, he merely eased the door open and peeped through the crack. Disappointment crashed down on him like a ten foot wave. There Harry was, with his blanket pulled up snugly to his neck, eyes closed with a peaceful look on his face that could only mean he was fast asleep. Blaise sighed softly, knowing now that he had imagined seeing Harry at the door, because the brunette couldn't be fast asleep in his bed and peeping at him and Draco having sex at the same time. So much for the Harry wanting them theory he had no excitedly developed. He closed the door with a soft click and walked back down the hallway with his shoulders slumped. He supposed it just wasn't meant to be. There he was perving over the great Harry Potter, he felt sick with himself all over again. First he tongue molested the poor boy when he was at his most vulnerable, now he was hoping for them to have some mini orgy. Like Harry would ever want that. He was far too innocent for that type of thing. Virgins simply didn't do those things.

It wasn't until he reached the door that he felt a rush of excitement that hit him even harder than his disappointment did. There was a pile of clothes in front the door. Not just _any_ clothes, but the clothes he and Draco had stripped off before falling into bed with each other. Stripped off_ and left a trail of from the stairs to here._ If a house elf had gotten them it would have simply taken it down to be cleaned and put them away at a more discreet time. So that could only mean.. "Oh Harry you sneaky little bugger." Blaise said, unable to keep the sound of glee from his voice.

He scooped the clothes up with one hand, tucked them beneath his arm and went back into the room. Draco was- funnily enough- both sulking and falling asleep on himself when Blaise walked in. One could see that he was fighting to stay awake and keep that pout planted on his lips. His eyes kept drifting shut and his lips kept twitching. Blaise couldn't help but smile and he stuffed their discarded clothes into the laundry hamper. Some muggle inventions just came in so handy. He stripped off his pants and crawled into bed beside Draco making the blond stir awake. "Where did you go?" He asked, that pout coming back in full force as he looked up at Blaise all bleary eyed.

Blaise leaned down and kissed the pout off of Draco's lips making the blond sigh in content. "I'll tell you in the morning, okay?" He said pulling back to nuzzle his nose against Draco's. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly and looked at Blaise before nodding his head and leaning it against Blaise's shoulder. "Okay." He murmured before drifting quickly off to sleep. After such a fantastic fucking, Blaise didn't think Draco could stay awake even if he promised to bring Harry in on a platter for him bound, gagged and prepped for fucking. Hopefully, though, after tomorrow, binding and gagging wouldn't be necessary.

That thought brought a slight smile to his face as he wrapped his arms around Draco's slender naked form and nuzzled his nose into the pale male's blond hair before drifting off to sleep. He couldn't wait for the day they had Harry in the bed in between them, or on top of them, or beneath them or bent over in front of them or- well- you get the idea. He just wanted Harry in bed with them very soon. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold out before tackling the brunette like some kind of animal and having his way with him. He didn't want to hurt Harry by forcing him. He wanted Harry to want them as much as they wanted him. Hopefully Harry hadn't been watching them by accident. Hopefully he really did want them. Because Blaise wanted to fuck Harry just as much as he wanted to protect him. He found himself having the protective same instinct for the damaged boy as he did for Draco. Hopefully that wouldn't end in both him and Draco getting their hearts broken. Because it wasn't just about the sex to him anymore, he had his heart invested in this and he knew Draco did too. They didn't just want Harry to be part of them for one night, he wanted him forever; and if it was one thing that someone should know about a Slytherin, they never do anything half assed.

Sometimes they had to get what they want using underhanded tactics. Harry would learn that one come morning time.

* * *

This was written 28th March, 2011. I'm having a lot of trouble posting an update. The site is glitching. I have a new story called Towel Boy, waiting in the wings to be posted as well. Check it out when you're done with this one and R & R please. I hope this glitch ends soon. Pissing me off.

Thanks for reading. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck by this story. I will try my best to be better and keep up with updates. Hopefully I can get as many updates in before the block comes back. Please R & R.

Yay its fixed! Going to Post Towel Boy now.

**xoxo**

V.V


	26. Guilty

**Author's Note**: Another chapter! Ok, I'm not sure how many of these I'll be able to do before the site allows me to update without any glitches. So at the start of each chapter I'll tell you how many new chapters have been posted previously, so you don't accidentally jump ahead of the story.

There was **One (1)** new chapter before this. Chapter **twenty-five (25).**

**CHAPTER 26**

* * *

The following morning was met with a vast array of mixed feelings across the board. Harry, to start did not want to get out of his bed. Last night he heard when Blaise came and looked in on him. He had tried his absolute hardest to remain as still as humanly possible. Even though he was having the panic of his life he kept his breathing level and when it finally seemed like Blaise fell for his ruse and left Harry almost cried in relief. He had lay there for the entire night wondering what he would have done if it hadn't worked. The thought of being alone again had brought tears to his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling above him, clutching the blanket to his chest relishing in the warmth that it provided and cried. He couldn't risk losing all of this. It wasn't just the companionship he had gained from Blaise and Draco. It was them so selflessly opening up their home to him and giving him a warm place to rest his head at night. They took him away from the verbal and physical abuse that he suffered at the hands of the people who were supposed to love and protect him. This feeling of stability and safety- Merlin, he didn't want to lose it. It would crush him beyond repair. He had to be more careful. They couldn't know how he felt. Last night was a severe lapse in judgement and self control. It _would not happen again._

He felt so disgusted with himself thinking back on it then. Because even after the relief and the tears his erection simply refused to go away. Even after forcing himself to think about Dumbledore dressed like Professor McGonagall wearing ten pounds of make up like Ginny usually did and smelling like that nasty floral and almond scented concoction that attempted to pass as perfume that Madam Pomfrey insisted on bathing herself in every morning. But to no avail. Even when he thought of Ron and Hermione doing _it. Ugh._ It just wouldn't go away. The power of arousal that the Slytherin pair had over him was just too great. So finally, shamefully, he reached down beneath the blanket and slipped his hand into his pants. The first stroke of his member sent his back arching off the bed. He had never had reason to touch himself before. But he knew the general mechanics. Before he knew it, sexual thoughts of the Slytherins filled his mind fuelling his strokes. He bit the back of his hand to keep himself from moaning out. His hand slid slowly up and down his hardened shaft. He didn't know what he liked, but he was curious to find out. He had never been a particularly sexual person before.

But now..

After what he saw last night..

"Fuck.." He moaned softly against the bag of his hand and squeezed his shaft and precome dribbled down his length on to his fingers. It made his cock even more rigid and now it made it slick. He pressed his fingertips against the throbbing, leaking slit moaning softly at the sensation. He closed his eyes tighter and pushed away the shame he felt as he imagined it being Draco's aristocratically soft hand gripping him so tight, stroking his cock and whispering dirty things in his ear. But then, where would Blaise be? He wondered. The image of Blaise thrusting hard and fast into Draco struck him like a rolling bolder making his toes clench and his breath hitch. His freehand no longer being used to muffle his moans as he turned over on all fours much like he had seen Draco. His hand (Draco's mental hand) still gripping his cock as his behind went seductively up into the air. He pressed his shoulders down into the bed and buried his face into the pillows. He swallowed thickly around a moan as he decided to try something. He stuck his index finger into his mouth and reached between his legs, then further passed his balls to a place he had never really thought about before as being sexual. He grazed his finger along the puckered rosette feeling it twitch beneath his nail, and then pressed down against the quivering hole, he jerked his cock hard and that was all it took for the come to spew from his cock and his moans to sound muffled into the pillow beneath him. His hole was clenching and unclenching imaging Blaise fucking him like he had done to Draco. Hell, his mind even went as far as to have them trading places. As Blaise came hard and deep inside of Harry, he would quickly pull out and then Draco would take his place, brutally fucking his already come filled hole. That thought had sent his orgasm catapulting to new heights. He was near sobbing into the pillow as pleasure wracked his body making him twist and writhe uncontrollably. He had spectacularly fallen apart merely _thinking_ about them touching him so intimately. He might very well die if this fantasy ever really came through.

Merlin damn him, because even now as he nervously and reluctantly dressed to go downstairs for breakfast his cock gave a twitch of interest. He needed to put all the events of last night out of his head. _All of it. _Even the post peeping masturbation. _Especially _the post peeping masturbation. He looked back at his now clean bed sheets, last night, after he swallowed down every ounce of pride he had, he summoned a house elf and asked it to change his sheets. Of course the elf knew what he had been doing- it didn't know the 'to what' or the cause of the deed, but it knew that he had been jacking off like a pervert and dirtying up his sheets. But, it said nothing. It merely bowed until its nose touched the floor, told him how pleased it was to be serving the likes of him and got to work in erasing Harry's - ahem- dirty deed.

At least Blaise and Draco would never know. That would be increasingly embarrassing. While they might not have known his reasoning behind it either, the mere thought of them _knowing _he had been _touching _himself like that would be mortifying for him. He had condemned himself enough in the aftermath, thank you very much; he didn't need Blaise and Draco scolding him for ruining a set of sheets and then most likely making fun of him for having no self control. He needed to get them out of his system and he hoped his date with Roberto in a few hours would help him do just that. He simply needed to focus on something - or rather- someone else. Not a pair of unattainable people. So, with that thought in mind he tucked in shirt into his slacks, fixed his hair, swallowed down his nerves and left his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room down the hall the atmosphere was entirely different. There were nerves, yes, but an entirely different kind of nerves. It was nervous excitement. When Draco had woken up he hadn't forgotten about Blaise's promise at all. In fact, he was so adamant about finding out, he shook Blaise awake the first chance he got. He straddled the muscular male, sitting astride on his hips as he shook his shoulders. "Blaise, wake up.." When all he received was a displeased moan he tried again. "Blaise, wake up.." Nothing. "Blaise wake up the house is on fire!" Blaise sat up so fast that he ended up throwing Draco off of him and then off the side of the bed. A muffled thud and a soft, pitiful 'Ooooow' brought Blaise to look over the side of the bed at Draco who lay in a crumpled pile on the floor.

"What on earth are you doing down there?" Blaise asked in confusion. "The house isn't really on fire is it?" he said all too knowingly. Draco shook his head and pouted, making Blaise laugh as he helped him back on to the bed. "Well that's what you get." He helped Draco rub his sore bum- not because he felt sorry for him- but because it was _Draco's bum _for crying out loud. The thing was perfection and any chance he got to touch it, he would take it.

Blaise pulled Draco back on to his lap and nuzzled the top of the blond's head. "So, what is it that you want my mischievous little minx?" Blaise asked playfully. He already knew what Draco wanted. The blond was like an over excited puppy when he wanted to know something.

"Where did you go last night?" Draco asked resting his head against Blaise's chest as he looked up at him with big doe like grey eyes.

So, Blaise told him about what he had seen while they were having sex and what his, albeit, brief investigation turned up. He watched as Draco's eyes got wider and wider with excitement as he told him about his findings and his suspicions. he literally though that Draco was about to shoot off the bed like a rocket ship when he told him what the plan was for that morning. Draco bounced excitedly on Blaise lap clapping his hands together. "That's totally wicked!" And it was, but it was so like them. They were going to be wicked, but not at all cruel. They would be damned if by the end of today they didn't have Harry _willingly _between the sheets with them.

"Are we really going to do this Blaise?' Draco asked softly. He knew Blaise was confident, but- he wasn't. His history with Harry didn't exactly indicate that the brunette wanted to have sex with him. While Blaise and Harry never had any particularly bad run ins it had always been Draco who had seemed determined to ruin everything for the boy-who-lived. Even going as far as almost, though accidentally, getting him killed. Those events didn't exactly scream foreplay and there was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that told the blond that Harry would never want him. He only wanted Blaise. It was quite apparent to Draco that Blaise wanted Harry as well. _Very much_ if his current plotting to get the boy-who-would-never-fuck him into bed. Where would that leave Draco? Would Blaise leave him for Harry once he realized that Harry would never want the blond half of the duo or would Draco be forced to look on as Blaise and Harry had each other while he remained rejected? He closed his eyes, forcing the bile that rose in his throat back down. Blaise would never do that to him. They loved each other. But Draco would be a damn liar if he said Harry rejecting him wouldn't hurt a lot.

"Of course we're going to do this." Blaise said, that confidence that Draco had always desired for himself shining through in the golden eyed man's voice. "You do want this- don't you?" When that confidence wavered Draco's breath hitched. If he said no would that mean that Blaise would leave well enough alone when it came to Harry? Most likely, he could see it in his eyes. But that wasn't what Draco wanted. He needed to take the risk. If by the slightest chance Harry was attracted to him as well it would all be worth it.

"I do.." he murmured as a smile blossomed on his face. "I do want this." It wasn't as confident at Blaise's, but it was hopeful and excited. They would do this, they _could_ do this. Mission 'Get into Harry's pants' was underway!

* * *

R&R! Thanks for reading guys.

See you next time.

xoxo

V.V


	27. Mission Launch?

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: So, its been about two years since I've written an update.. *nervous laugh* I'm not sure how many of you are still with me or still interested but I still use this site and I stumbled up my own story and started to read it. I got so sucked in and when I got to the final chapter I thought 'This author is _DICK_ where's the rest?!' and then I realized the dick was me. I'm so sorry, I was blocked on this for a very long time its currently past midnight and I've just done this chapter it flowed a lot easier than I thought. I'm hoping to update again tomorrow. I'm very sorry for the excruciatingly long wait.

* * *

All the build up, all the panic one the way down the stairwell, his feet brushing against the cold tile floor as his too long pants dragged behind him did not prepare him for the feeling that overcame him as he entered the dining room. Relief, total and complete, utter relief. the room was empty, breakfast already laid out on the tables by the house elves which could only mean that Draco and Blaise were still asleep. if luck would have it he could simply make himself a plate, grab a drink and hurry back up to his room until he could build the courage to come back down again!

He kicked into action, quickly hurrying towards the side bar to grab himself one of the fancy glass plates Draco kept insisting they eat breakfast on every morning. he was in the process of piling it full of bacon when a voice behind him startled the living daylights out of him. If anyone asked, he did NOT make a squeaking noise as he jumped nearly a foot into the air almost spilling his entire bounty on to the floor. "Good morning."

Merlin, did his voice have to be so sinfully deep? Did it have to make Harry's belly coil so tightly, remembering the deep moans as he fucked Draco so hard? He slowly turned, holding his plate close to his chest hoping his face wasn't near as read as he thought it was. As his turn was completed, he was determined not to make eye contact with Blaise, he would know then, he was sure it would show in his eyes. But instead, he was met a with smooth, deeply tanned, muscular chest with nipples that just begged for Harry to lean in just that little bit and drag his tongue over them, to see if he could make Blaise quiver like Draco did.

His eyes shot instantly down to his feet, he swallowed thickly forcing the word from his mouth even as he wanted to sink down into the floor and simply _die_. "M-morning.." He said softly, whipping back around to continue putting food on his plate once again, much slower this time, what was the point?

"How was your date?" Blaise asked casually reaching around Harry to acquire his own plate, his chest brushing against the back of Harry's arm. How in Merlin's name could one person's skin be so _hot_?

'I-eh- uh- it was.." Harry swallowed. 'Talk you idiot!' "Good, it was good. We're supposed to do it again.. tonight that is." He was too busy staring down at a piece of toast to notice the way Blaise's eyes darkened or the way his posture stiffened at the thought of Harry going out with that _complete ars_e again. But he didn't say that, he couldn't, it wasn't his place. Yet.

"Good then. Draco and I are going for a swim after breakfast, would you like to _come_?"

"C-come?" Harry asked faintly. why yes he very well would like to come, more so with his arse wrapped tightly around Blaise's cock or with Draco's buried deep in the back of his throat fucking it under he were hoar-

"To the beach?"

_'OH! .. oh..'_

Harry should move, he really should. Blaise was far, far to close and he could feel Blaise's heat seeping into his own skin. It was doing terrible things to his brain, _clearl_y he was not thinking straight. he almost laughed at the irony of that particular note. No, he definitely was _not_ thinking 'straight' "Uuh -y-yeah.." he said softly turning to angle his way around Blaise and make his way over to the table. He spared the taller male a glance noting the reason for no shirt, as his bare torso was accompanied by very low hanging loose blue board shorts. Shorts that even though moderately slack, still displayed a prominent, obvious bulge at the front. Harry took two quick gulps of his juice and almost choked on the third when Draco sauntered into the room. He had a towel slung over his shoulder, flip flops on his feet.. and not much else.

Harry didn't think boys' swim suits came so _small_ or so bloody _tight_. But the speedo Draco wore left very little to the imagination and when he plopped his arse down on to the chair across from Harry, the distinct sound of bare skin slapping against wood was heard.

Blaise moved over to Draco, placing the plate he was making down in front of the blond and leaned over to give him a kiss so deep, so slowly that Harry sat there with his own mouth open around the brim of his glass gaping at them. Draco's pale neck bent to tilt his head up, exposing red marks all over his throat. Little bites marring his perfect skin as Blaise licked, sucked and plundered the inside of Draco's pliant mouth with his tongue. The soft moan that escaped Draco's throat was what caused the glass to slip from Harry's hand, spilling chilled fresh squeezed orange juice, WITH pulp into his lap. "Fuck.." he said breathlessly quickly pushing away from the table and standing up. He turned away quickly, not because he was completely embarrassed at his spill, but to hide the clear hard on he was now sporting. Blaise leaned away from Draco both of them looking over at Harry, innocent expressions on both their faces. "Are you ok, Harry?" Draco asked with a tilt of his head.

"Y-yeah, y-yes, the glass.. it.. uh.. slipped. I should.." he said the last word as he bolted past them and fled from the room. "go.."

"Put on beach clothes!" Draco shouted after him, chuckling softly under his breath once Harry was out of ear shot and popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. "Scene one, act one. I think this mission will be a quick one." Draco said rocking back into his chair looking up at Blaise who was casually eating a piece of fruit acting as though the entire thing didn't completely turn him on. "Yes indeed and by tonight Roberto.." he said with a mocking flick of the apple in his hand. "will be naught but a faint memory."

* * *

"What a perfect day for the beach!" Draco said stretching his arms up over his head, turning his face up into the sunlight. But Harry could hardly hear a word being side, all he could focus on was the way Draco's bare back looked arching slightly as he raised his hands, the way his pert arse-

"Yes it is!" Blaise said walking past, his shirtlessness even more striking out in the sun light. Harry should have stayed back at the house. This was ridiculous they had no bloody right being so hot. Draco dropped his towel into a pile on the sand and made a show of slowly stretching. "I don't want to get a cramp." he said as he wiggled his arse. Was it impolite to stare? Or, well, was it impolite to drool _and_ stare? Harry was in his usual shy beach attire of a light t shirt and pants that reached right below his knee. He had opted to sit on the beach while Draco ad Blaise frolicked around in the sand. he wasn't sure, maybe he was crazy, but they were touching a lot more than usual. It seemed casual, maybe Harry was just taking more note of the way Blaise's fingers lightly dragged across the bare lower spine of Draco's back or the way Draco would push his butt right into Blaise's crotch whenever he stepped up close behind him or those nibbling kisses along the side of Draco's neck that Blaise seemed to place every few minutes or the way Draco's finger tips lightly dragged over every crease of Blaise's muscle, over skin that was surely so hot or the way.. -

"A'rry!"

Harry's thoughts were cut short as he heard his name, his head whipped around to see Roberto come stumbling down the sandy beach dressed in short khaki pants and a light blue T-shirt. He couldn't help but think 'Draco looks better in blue..' as Roberto came to tower over him, casting a shadow, blocking out the sun - blocking his view of Blaise and Draco.

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?!"

_Mission abort, mission abort.._

* * *

More soon! R&R? Let me know if you all are still alive waiting for me. 3


	28. Assbutt!

Title: When Harry Met Slytherin

Rating: M

Aimed Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

Starter Pairing: Blaise Zabini/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Harry is suffering and the only people who can help him are the two people he thinks hates him the most in the world.

Warnings: This story contains strong MxMxM relations. If you don't like it or if you are under the age of 18 (which means you shouldn't be in this section anyway) then please scram now.

**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the shortish chapters, its taking a bit for me to get back the length I was achieving before. But hopefully with the future sexy times I have planned I will. Also, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing I'm really staggered by your support and the fact that some of you have really stuck by this. It makes it rather worth while and your excitement is contagious!

* * *

One thing that Blaise Zabini had learned in all the years that he has known Draco Malfoy as a friend and lover was that Draco had a temper. A vicious spoiled brat, no matter how much older he got, throw a tantrum violent temper. So he knew the instant his voice, hard as ice cut through the air upon seeing Roberto that this would not turn out well unless he got Draco under control right then. Not at all too soon as Blaise grabbed Draco around the middle was the petite blond trying to lunge toward Roberto, his arms outstretched and his slender fingers curved into vicious claws made for scratching. He was happy that Roberto, who was current focused on Harry, was also blocking Harry's view of them. Because sure the sight of Draco, arms and legs flailing as he swore hotly under his breath would raise some kind of alarm.

"I'm going to rip his stupid hair right out of his scalp!" Draco said as Blaise dragged him half way down the beach. Blaise swore, if he wasn't nervous about Draco actually following through with the act he would actually laugh. The mere possible thought of seeing Draco, blond hair whipping behind him as he pounced on Roberto and pummeled him was almost too much. He gave into the temptation to release Draco and let him do as he please but he didn't want Harry to bear witness to that kind of violence.

Once they got a proper distance away he grabbed Draco, who was still ranting about all the different violent ways he wanted to remove Roberto's hair from his body. Goodness Draco was vicious, Blaise made an oath then and there to never piss Draco off to this level. He held him by his shoulders and shook him slightly trying to get him to snap out of it. "Draco!"

"What!?" He asked glaring at the pair in the distance over Blaise's shoulder. He was shaking and Blaise wasn't sure if it was out of anger or fear because Draco looked close to crying. "This is supposed to work.." he said, his voice shaking as he tried to blink back tears. He looked up at Blaise, taking slowly deep breaths. "He's not.."

"I know, calm down. Look at me.." he said when Draco tried to gaze over his shoulder once again. He didn't expect it to feel like this to see Harry around Roberto once again.

Draco looked back at him, pulling his bottom lip between straight white teeth and biting down. "I know you're upset. But look, you saw the way he reacted this morning. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off of us all day. This will work.." Blaise wanted to promise, to solidify the slight glimmer of hope that flashed in Draco's eyes, but even he was a bit worried. He looked behind him at the way Harry looked up at Roberto, smiling up at him, his green eyes shimmering happily in the sunlight.

"It'll work.." He said softly, rubbing his hands down Draco's shoulders. "Come on, love, let's get some sun block on you. You're starting to pink up"

"Do I have to go over there?" He asked reluctantly melting into the curve of Blaise's side as he eyed their pile of things sitting at Harry's feet.

"Yes, just stick to the plan." Draco nodded stepping over to the chatter pair forcing a smile on to his face.

"Roberto, what are you doing here?" He asked, as pleasantly as possible. '_Stupid grinning git.' _he thought as Roberto turned to him with a smile_. 'Bet he wouldn't smile if I punched him in the face..'_

"I come for 'Arry we go to the festival in the town." he said looking back at Harry who was chewing on his bottom lip.

"I thought you weren't supposed to go out until tonight?" Blaise asked looking pointedly at Harry.

"Is surprise!" Roberto said smiling at them, Blaise really wondered if stopping Draco from pummeling the crap out of that utter arse was a good idea. He would really like to know what Roberto's mouth would look like with his two front teeth missing.

"I didn't know he was coming.." Harry said softly, _'I really wish he didn't..'_ he thought grimacing slightly.

"Oh so are you going then?" Draco asked evasively, sitting beside Harry on the beach chair. He reached down into their pile of clothes and pulled out the bottle of muggle sun block passing it to Blaise. He turned on the chair so he was facing Harry and his back was to Blaise so he could step up behind him.

* * *

_'Oh no..' _Was the first thought that came into Harry's mind. This was not good, he didn't know exactly what was about to happen, but he strongly suspected .. '_Yup'_ Blaise popped open the cap of sun block pouring the white creamy liquid into his palm. He placed it on the chair, Roberto easily forgotten as Blaise dragged his large hands slowly over the plain of Draco's shoulders.

"Mmm" the soft moan that left Draco's throat made Harry's mouth go completely dry as he stared at them with rapt attention. Draco's head tipped back and his lips parted as he let out of soft breathy sigh as Blaise's fingers pressed into his flesh. Was all of that really necessary to apply sun block? Harry didn't know, but it caused him to shift subtly hiding his swiftly growing erection. He followed Blaise's tanned fingers down the front of Draco's chest, noting the near audible gasp that left the blond's lips as the tip of Blaise's calloused fingers dragged over his dusky pink nipples. '_Fuck.._' Harry thought, gulping thickly trying to quench his parched throat. Draco's nipples must be so sensitive by the way gooseflesh broke out all over Draco's skin covering him from his arms down to his legs.

Even though they were putting on a show for Harry, not even they could fake their attraction to each other.

Blaise leaned down to whisper something into Draco's ear and Harry stopped himself from leaning forward to hear what it was. It must have been dirty from the way Draco's cheeks turned bright pink and he bit down on his bottom lip.

" 'ry. 'rry. 'ARRY!"

"What?! Huh..wha.." he snapped around when he realized Roberto must have been calling his name for some time because he was leaning over, looking quite concerned with one hand on Harry's shoulder and the other waving in front of the dazed male's face.

"Are you ok 'arry? You are.. how you say.. flush?" Roberto made a move to press the back of his palm to Harry's forehead but the dark haired male sprung to his feet looking as though someone had just dashed a bucket of ice cold water in his face.

"No- I- I'm fine. I - I just feel a bit.. faint." Harry's hand fluttered vaguely around his face. "I think will go lay down.." he said hastening to leave before anyone noticed just how much that hand was shaking or the way the front of his pants were tented.

"You no come to fair with me?" Roberto asked, his expression curious, worried and a tad disappointed.

"He said he's not feeling well." Draco snapped at Roberto. His tone clipped and harsh as he glared at the man. He wished the stupid oaf would just go away! The glare was so ice cold that even Roberto who was at least two feet taller than the blond took an intimated step back.

"Ah, yes for course. I will go now maybe tonight he will be better, yes?" Roberto said backing his way down the towards the opposite direction.

"No." It was Blaise this time, his voice a lot calmer than Draco's had been and his gaze level. "He needs his rest, maybe another time."

"Maybe never.." Draco muttered under his breath causing Blaise to nudge him in his back with his knee and Roberto turned and sauntered down the beach without a backward glance.

"Did you have to be so obvious?" Blaise asked, beginning to gather up their things stuffing it all into a pile in his arms.

"Obvious? The man is an assbutt. He's lucky I didn't curse him and be done with it." Draco stuff his feet into his slippers and began marching back towards the house.

'Where are you going?" Blaise asked hurrying after him with an exasperated sigh. When Draco got emotionally charged he was literally like a live wire flopping everywhere sparking and zapping at everything and everyone.

"To check on Harry, where do you think?!" He said stomping through the sand. His small pale hands were clenched into fists and for a moment Blaise considered whether or not Draco would actually try to hit him.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

Whoops, bad question.

Draco rounded on him so fast with his teeth clenched even as he spoke. "Do I think that's a bad id- what do you expect me to do?! Harry looked about ready to fall apart, we may have seriously upset him and that idiot Italian jack ass had to show up and further fuck everything up! You had a horrible idea, this whole 'show Harry what he could have bullshit.' He probably things we're some sex crazed heathens!" when Draco spun back around stomping his way back up the beach Blaise actually flinched that time.

"My idea wasn't stupid.." he muttered under his breath trying his best not to look petulant about it as he slowly followed after Draco, walking back into the house dropping their things at the door. he really didn't want to, all he wanted to do was go to the kitchen and dunk his head into a bucket of ice water, but instead he followed Draco up the stairs and towards Harry's room.

He's thought something was terribly wrong when he came upon Draco standing in the open doorway of Harry's room seemingly frozen, but when he was up behind him he understood why, because not only did he stand there completely stunned as well, he audibly gasped as the sight before him.

There was Harry Potter, Hero os the Wizarding world, upholder of all thing good and holy, Golden boy Gryffindor kneeling in the middle of his bed on his hands and knees with his pants tugged down around his ankles vigorously stroking his cock and pressing his fingers against his pucker as best he could from that angle. His face was towards the door his lips parted in a silent moan clearly having no idea they were there and so fucking armature at this he didn't realize he was supposed to lock his door while masturbating to prevent things like this from happening

So when those green eyes finally fluttered open seeing those two figure standing in the doorway Harry stiffened, all movement instantly stopping as he stared at them completely mortified..

"..Harry?"

* * *

Well there you have it. Your next chapter. Enjoy. (hopefully) R & R!


End file.
